Amie ou amante, il faut choisir
by AudreyVanHeemstra
Summary: Etre la meilleure amie de Drago Malfoy est un travail à plein temps, mais qui s'en plaindrait ?
1. Chapitre 1

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fiction.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Iliria qui s'est proposée pour être mon Beta Reader. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_Être la meilleure amie de Drago Malfoy est un travail à plein temps mais qui s'en plaindrait ? Oui, Monsieur Malfoy est un grand colérique doublé d'un ego aux proportions quasiment inhumaines et pourtant, lorsque vous faites partie de "son cercle" comme il se plaît à l'appeler, vous voilà sous l'aile du plus protecteur des garçons de Poudlard. _

_Je me présente, Ella Bukater, serpentarde de 17 ans, je viens d'une famille de sorciers de Sang Pur même si nous n'avons guère l'aura et la fortune des Malfoy. Ma mère est avocate et mon père est le représentant du Ministère de la Magie en Russie. Je connais Drago depuis que j'ai cinq ans, ma mère s'occupait alors de défendre les intérêts de Lucius Malfoy face à des attaques du Ministre de l'époque. Drago et moi avons tout de suite accroché et nous ne nous quittons plus. Depuis notre première année à Poudlard, les rumeurs vont bon train concernant une pseudo histoire d'amour entre Drago et moi mais il n'en est rien et même si j'avoue ne pas être insensible à son charme, jamais je ne me laisserai aller à aimer mon cher Drago, je sais qu'il n'épousera qu'une fille de grande famille, ce qui n'est pas mon cas, et je courrai à ma perte si j'écoutais mon cœur. _

_A défaut d'avoir Drago, je joue à merveille mon rôle de princesse de serpentards. J'ai à mon palmarès l'ensemble des garçons "potables" de Poudlard et je leur ai tous brisé le cœur ! Je suis également attrapeur pour l'équipe de Quidditch des vert et argent , la meilleure de l'école à ce poste même, capable de marquer 200 points par match, rien que ça !! _

"Mange, tu recommences à sauter des repas."

Drago venait de s'asseoir en face de moi, à la grande table des serpentards.

"Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim" dis-je alors qu'il entreprenait de me couper une pomme.

"Tu manges cette pomme et je te fiche la paix, on a un grand match à jouer aujourd'hui" je levai les yeux au ciel, il ne sert (a à rien de discuter, c'est le propre des Malfoy que d'être têtu.

Je sentis alors quelqu'un déposer un baiser sur ma joue et je souris en constatant que malgré notre rupture, Blaise ne semblait pas m'en vouloir le moins du monde "Alors Ella, prête à faire mordre la poussière à ces dégénérés de Gryffondors ?"

"Plus que prête Blaise" j'avais du mal à articuler étant donné que Drago me gavait littéralement de ces fichus pommes et en voyant ma grimace Blaise ne put réprimer un fou rire.

"Non mais Drago, elle n'a plus 10 ans, laisse-la manger tranquillement." Drago lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami "Désolé de me soucier de sa santé mais elle ne mange rien et elle a encore perdu du poids".

"Je vous signale que j'ai un nom et que je suis là" dis-je en faisant faussement mine de me vexer. "Sur ce, je vous laisse messieurs, j'ai un match à préparer". Je fis un petit sourire en coin, non seulement j'avais réussi à me dégager du protectionnisme de Drago mais en plus je partais pile au moment où Pansy Parkinson, la petite amie de Drago, arrivait et comme j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à supporter ces "draginoucheries", il valait mieux pour tout le monde que je m'en aille.

J'étais dans les vestiaires quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Drago, son sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. "Drago !! Tu m'as presque fait peur ! A titre d'information, ici, c'est le vestiaires des f..." je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que mon blondinet venait de déposer un baiser sur mon front ce qui me cloua le bec. "Tu disais ? Je venais juste dire à la plus jolie de mes joueuses d'être prudente " il continua à sourire effrontément avant de partir comme il était venu tandis que je luttais comme une diablesse pour ne pas (trop) rougir.

Un match de Quidditch est particulièrement épuisant, surtout lorsque votre capitaine est Drago Malfoy et qu'il vocifère pour un oui ou pour un non contre ses coéquipiers. Je n'avais toujours pas attrapé mon meilleur ami doré qui filait systématiquement entre mes doigts experts pendant que Potter me collait au train. Alors que je le tenais au creux de ma main, je sentis un énorme coup dans mes reins et je perdis le contrôle de mon balai. Je me souviens m'être écrasée au sol avant de perdre connaissance. Ma tête tournait et j'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer. Je pus sentir quelqu'un s'emparer de mon corps frêle et la voix incroyablement rassurante de Drago me parvint. "Ella, mon ange, je t'en prie réveille-toi." C'était lui qui me portait. Avec beaucoup de difficulté je réussis à placer mes bras autour de sa nuque et à nicher ma tête dans son cou avant de me sentir définitivement partir.

Ma tête tournait encore mais je réussis à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait nuit noire et mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir. J'avais du mal à me rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

"Ella! Madame Pomfresh, vite, elle est réveillée !"

Je souris en entendant la voix de Drago, ma vision était floue mais je parvenais à distinguer les contours de son visage fin.

"Mlle Bukater, m'entendez-vous ?" je reconnus la voix de l'infirmière et je parvins, avec toutes les peines du monde, à faire oui de la tête.

"Vous avez été victime d'un très grave accident de Quidditch et vous avez perdu connaissance pendant plusieurs heures. Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes?"

"Mer... Non, samedi" les mots sortaient péniblement de ma bouche pendant que mon esprit semblait se battre pour remettre en place les plus petites pièces d'informations concernant ma vie. Je cherchais Drago du regard

"Drago?" je sentis qu'il me prenait la main, j'aurai reconnu sa peau parmi mille.

"Eh mon Ella, ça va aller... Mais tu ne me refais plus jamais ça ! En tout cas Potter va payer ch..." Drago ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé dans son élan par Madame Pomfresh.

"Ça suffit Monsieur Malfoy!! Pas de ça dans mon infirmerie, cette petite doit se reposer."

Drago posa un baiser sur mon front brûlant avant de s'en aller. Après qu'il soit partit, ma tête se remit à tourner dangereusement et j'étais repartie dans un semi-coma.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent me réchauffer le visage ce qui eut pour effet de me réveiller. J'ouvris mes yeux qui mirent un certain temps à s'adapter à la lumière aveuglante. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais à l'infirmerie ?_ Il me fallut un certain temps avant de me souvenir de mon accident lors du match de Quidditch. Je me souviens avoir été à deux doigts d'attraper le Vif d'Or quand Potter m'a projeté à terre. En essayant de me redresser dans mon lit, je compris que ce crétin n'y était pas aller de main morte.

« Mlle Bukater, je vais vous aider à vous relever. _Redressium. » _Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'infirmière Pomefresch était toujours là quand on en avait besoin.

« Vous allez pouvoir regagner votre dortoir dans la journée jeune demoiselle mais vous nous avez fichu une sacrée peur. Rien de casser, seulement quelques contusions qui devront disparaître d'ici une à deux semaines. En revanche, j'aimerai que vous vous forciez à manger un peu plus, votre malaise étant essentiellement dû à votre faible force physique, et dire que vous jouez au Quidditch. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel ce qui me fit bien sourire.

« Ella ! Alors comment te sens-tu ? »

« Oh Blaise c'est gentil de venir me voir de si bonne heure hum… un dimanche matin »

« Pour toi, je me lèverai aux aurores. » Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et posa une assiette contenant un muffin sur la table de chevet.

« Très bonne idée Monsieur Zabini, cette petite doit manger. » C'est fou ce que Madame Pommefresch avait une bonne vue, elle qui se trouvait alors à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie auprès d'un élève de première année qui avait visiblement abusé des chocogrenouilles.

Blaise examina mon front un instant puis mes bras. « Mince, Potter ne t'a pas raté en tout cas je peux te dire qu'il va le payer cher le balafré. »

« Oh Blaise, c'est bon, ça arrive ce genre d'accident au Quidditch. » J'étais contente de voir Blaise même si je me demandais où était passé Drago.

« C'est étonnant que tu ne sois pas avec Drago » Il releva la tête vers moi.

« hum je crois qu'il est encore avec Daphné, ils se sont éclipsé tôt de la fête hier soir »

_Et bam ! Deuxième choc sur la tête, en comparaison, les mesquineries de Potter sont des broutilles. Essaies de prendre un ton neutre Ella._

« Vous avez fait une fête alors que je suis à l'hôpital ! » Je pris un air vexé et outré, après tout, j'étais la princesse des verts et argents, on ne fait pas de fête quand je suis mourante, bon d'accord, dans le cirage, à l'infirmerie.

« Ella, on a fait ce qu'on fait tous les samedis soirs. »

« Mais comment se fait-il que Pansy n'ait pas étripé Drago ET Daphné ? »

Blaise eut un sourire mystérieux. « Peut-être parce que Pansy était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Tu sais, Malfoy n'est pas le seul garçon de Serpentard. »

«Oh… » Pansy et moi avions été très proche l'une de l'autre durant nos premières années à Poudlard mais son comportement avec Drago m'avait un peu refroidit sans compter que je ne traînais pas beaucoup avec les filles qui me considèrent comme une véritable traînée.

« Elle était avec toi ? » J'avais toujours su que Blaise en pinçait pour Pansy et ce depuis qu'on avait environ six ans mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais succombé à ses pulsions même si franchement, il était évident qu'ils en mouraient d'envie. Il faut dire que Pansy qui débloquait complètement quand elle était avec Drago redevenait elle-même avec Blaise, c'est-à-dire, la plus grande garce de serpentard, doublée d'une nonchalance peu commune que j'adorais.

« Oui » dit-il simplement en regardant dans le vide. Je lui pinçai le bras « C'est génial Blaise ! Vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Je sais pas trop, je l'ai ramené à son dortoir ce matin, elle avait l'air heureuse. On doit se voir cet après-midi à Pré au Lard. » Il sourit naïvement et je pense même qu'il rougissait.

« Elle sait pour Drago et Daphné ? »Il me fixa avec une expression bizarre.

« Tu sais depuis cet été et le bal des Malfoy, tout le monde savait, Pansy la première, que Drago était amoureux de Daphné alors, ce n'était pas une surprise, d'autant qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'un Avada Kedavra. _Comment ça tout le monde savait ça !! Non ! Moi, LA MEILLEURE amie de Drago je ne savais pas !! Comment avait-il pu me le cacher !!_

« Blaise? »

« Oui princesse ? »

« Je me sens encore un peu mal, je crois que je vais me rendormir un peu. Oublies Potter s'il te plaît et par pitié enlèves moi ce muffin, je vais vomir. » Blaise me considéra un instant, dubitatif.

« L'infirmière a dit que tu devais manger et Drago à raison, tu recommences à sauter des repas et à maigrir dangereusement. »

« Bon d'accord laisse le ! » Il prit ma main et l'embrassa pendant que je me roulais sur le côté dans un effort inhumain, mes côtes étant parsemées d'hématomes. Blaise sortit sans voir que je pleurais. Pansy était avec Blaise, Drago était amoureux de Daphné et moi je me sentais comme une pauvre conne, le corps meurtri. Les garçons m'aimaient oui, pour une nuit, mais des Blaise, Théodore ou Drago n'épouseraient et n'aimeraient que des filles d'une condition sociale égale à la leur ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Si je n'étais pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé durant ce foutu bal c'était parce que j'étais en Russie avec mon père au lieu de jouer les mondaines. Tout d'un coup mon cœur se serra. Si personne ne m'en avait parlé c'est peut-être parce qu'en réalité, ils ne me considéraient pas comme une des leurs mais comme un joli trophée. J'hoquetais, essayant de ravaler mes larmes mais je n'y parvenais.

« Est-ce que ça va mon enfant ? » Je fis un non de la tête à Madame Pommefresch qui s'était rapprochée de moi en m'entendant pleurer.

« Est-ce … Est-ce que je peux rester ici jusqu'à demain ? »

« Oui bien sure, mais pourquoi ? » _Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie de déranger mes amis qui s'entendent si bien voir mieux quand je ne suis pas là !_

« Pourriez-vous également tirer le rideau, j'aimerai vraiment être seule et n'avoir aucune visite. »

Elle me regarda un instant, un peu surprise par ma demande mais s'exécuta


	3. Chapitre 3

21h00, salle commune des serpentards :

Blaise était assis sur l'un des confortables canapés de cuir de la salle commune, Pansy allongée, la tête sur son torse.

« Pans' ? »

La belle brune leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu as vu Ella dans le dortoir ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que l'infirmière lui a dit qu'elle pouvait sortir aujourd'hui et, je ne sais pas, quand je suis allé la voir ce matin elle était bizarre. »

Pansy se redressa, la voix de Blaise était inhabituellement teintée d'inquiétude.

« Comment ça elle était bizarre ? »

Blaise détourna un instant son regard de Pansy pour regarder de l'autre côté de la salle commune, en direction de Drago qui était assis sur son usuel fauteuil, Daphne sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce qu'elle savait pour Drago et Daphne ? »

Pansy fit signe que non

« Non, je crois même que Drago ne lui en a jamais parlé, _Pansy eut soudain une drôle d'expression sur le visage_, tu lui as dit quoi ce matin exactement ? »

« Rien… Enfin si, j'ai parlé de la soirée d'hier, de nous deux et ensuite je lui ai dit pour le bal, Drago, Daphne. » Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait dire ou ne pas dire ! Merde Pans' c'est toujours compliqué avec elle ! »

Le haussement de voix de Blaise eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Drago et Daphne. Le prince des Serpentards se leva alors et se dirigea vers son meilleur ami prenant au passage soin de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa douce.

« Avec qui ? »

« Ella » Dit Pansy dans le vague.

« Elle est où d'ailleurs ? » s'enquit Drago à qui _il semblait _que Blaise avait affirmé cette après-midi, après avoir copieusement corrigé Harry et sa bande, qu'Ella sortirait de l'infirmerie dans la journée.

« Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, elle n'est pas dans le dortoir et je pense qu'elle doit toujours être avec Madam Pommefresch. »

« Je vois… Blaise tu lui as dit quoi ? » Drago jeta un regard furieux à Blaise, il savait qu'Ella était particulièrement sensible et que blessée, elle se retranchait.

« Il lui a parlé du bal, de lui et moi, de Daphné… » Pansy n'eut pas le temps d'énumérer la liste des « bourdes » de son petit ami que Drago avait déjà pris la direction de la porte.

« Pansy, pour le bien être de notre relation en devenir, pourrais-tu m'expliquer. »

« Ella est très complexée, je veux dire de ne pas forcément appartenir à l'aristocratie du monde sorcier, c'est un truc que peu de gens savent mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle a toujours l'impression de ne pas vraiment faire partie de l'élite des serpentards, qu'on la met de côté. »

«Donc, pour la mettre à l'aise, Drago et toi lui cachez des trucs ? Premièrement, Ella est une fille qui ne devrait pas complexer, elle ne vient peut-être pas d'une grande famille mais son père reste une légende du quidditch comme elle le era sans doute un jour, et puis c'est la plus belle fille de l'école, la princesse des serpentards et … je ne comprends pas pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit… »

« Parce qu'on n'y a pas pensé, elle n'était pas là ! » Pansy s'était levée et faisait face à Blaise.

Comprenant qu'il devait arrêter là les éloges au sujet d'Ella, il attrapa Pansy par la taille et l'attiras vers lui.

« Pans', ne t'énerves pas, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas Ella parfois et toi, _il dégagea une mèche du visage de Pansy_, je t'aime. » A ces mots, Blaise embrassa Pansy avec la fougue caractéristique des jeunes amants.

Revenons à Ella ;), Infirmerie de Poudlard :

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je repensais aux paroles de Blaise et à ma réaction. J'étais peut-être un peu extrême. Après tout, je connaissais les règles du jeu. Malgré tout, je restais la princesse des serpentards, je restais celle que tous les garçons voulaient, celle qui peut changer l'issue d'un match, celle qui peut faire rougir le professeur Rogue, alors pourquoi cela m'affectait-il ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser l'introspection qu'une voix que je connaissais bien me sortit de mes rêveries.

« Ella ? Tu vas bien ? » Je fis un bond et me tourna vers Drago, il avait une expression bizarre et je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

« O.. oui »

« Alors pourquoi tu es encore là ! Par Merlin, tu vas me rendre fou ! »

Bien, j'avais certainement dû manquer un épisode.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Articulais-je froidement.

Froide a l'extérieur, bouillante à l'intérieur.

« Ne joue pas à ça » Le ton de Drago était calme mais laissait présager une sacrée tempête

« Bien, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu aimais Daphne ? »

« Parce que ça ne te regarde pas ! Tu as tes secrets, moi les miens._ Il s'assit et pris une profonde inspiration_. Ecoutes, on se connaît bien, mais je ne savais pas comment tu prendrais le fait que j'aime une autre fille que toi. Tu es comme une sœur et… Tu n'étais pas là cet été, il s'est passé plein de choses… Et je, enfin ON s'est dit que ça n'était pas la peine de t'embêter avec ça et que tu le prendrais personnellement alors que… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que je me levais brusquement, malgré la douleur. J'avais les yeux remplis de larmes et je tentais de garder mon calme même si j'aurai pu le tuer à cet instant précis.

« Bien… Je comprends, c'est charitable de votre part. »

« Ella c'est…. »

« La discussion est close, je suis ravie pour Daphne et toi, incroyablement heureuse pour Blaise et Pansy et maintenant, j'aimerai dormir. » Les mots me brûlaient les lèvres. Non je n'allais pas bien, oui je l'aimais et bien plus que l'amour que l'on porte à un ami. J'étais blessée mais j'avais trop de fierté pour me laisser aller à la colère ou à la tristesse. Il fallait que je garde la tête haute et que j'avance en faisant fi de ce qui s'était passé et des incroyables et merveilleuses attentions de mes « amis » envers moi.

« Dans ce cas, bonne nuit Ella, on se voit demain. » Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue mais son visage avait une drôle d'expression. Je souris.

« Bonne nuit Dray. »


	4. Chapitre 4

« Il faut vous lever Mlle Bukater, la plupart des élèves sont déjà dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. »

Je me redressa brusquement dans mon lit, les paroles de Mme Pommefresch avaient eu l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il me fallut moins d'une demie seconde pour réaliser que nous étions lundi et que j'avais cours de potions dans moins d'une heure. Mon dos me faisait encore mal, sans parler de mes côtes et de mon corps tout entier. _Maudit soit cet abruti de balafré_.

J'avais relativement mal dormi mais j'avais pris la décision d'agir comme si rien ne m'affectait, j'étais la princesse des Serpentard, je m'étais battue pour ce titre. Aujourd'hui, j'allais prouver à l'ensemble de ma maison que j'étais bien plus forte qu'ils ne semblaient le penser et qu'il en fallait beaucoup plus pour m'abattre.

J'avais du mal à marcher et il me fallut presque 20 minutes pour arriver dans la salle commune des verts et argent. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait personne et c'était tans mieux car je n'avais guère envie de m'attarder sur les récents évènements.

Une fois ma douche prise, mon uniforme enfilé, je jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir. _Très belle ma chère Ella._ Alors que je descendais le grand escalier de la maison, je tombai nez à nez avec Daphne. Elle me sourit timidement, visiblement elle n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver face à moi et il semblerait qu'elle était plus que mal à l'aise. _J'aimerai bien savoir comment Blaise fait pour gaffer avec autant d'aisance ! _

« Salut Ella, tu as l'air en forme »

« Oui, merci. »

_Toi ma grande, tu as l'air bien mal à l'aise, crache le morceau ou cette situation va m'agacer._

Alors que Greengrass s'apprêtait à me laisser je me sentais un besoin urgent de savoir, d'entendre la vérité de la bouche même de la fille la plus chanceuse de l'univers.

« Daphne, j'ai appris pour Draco et toi, félicitation, je crois que c'est de mise quand deux personnes se trouvent. »

_Mais d'où tu sors une phrase pareille ma pauvre Ella. _Daphne avait maintenant deux soucoupes à la place des yeux. Si elle était mal à l'aise en me croisant accidentellement dans l'escalier, je crois que là, elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, s'enterrer ou partir en courant. _Ce qu'elle aurait sans doute fait si je n'étais pas deux fois plus rapide qu'elle même avec un corps couvert de bleus. _

« Ou… Oui, on est ensemble depuis samedi soir. » Elle rougit légèrement en regardant ses pieds. _Mais comment cette fille a pu intégrer Serpentard, elle est le prototype même de la Pouffesouffle fleur bleu. _

« Que depuis samedi soir ? » Mon ton devenait légèrement plus agressif, elle était clairement intimidée et Drago allait sans doute m'en vouloir à mort mais qu'importe du moment que j'obtiens mes réponses et surtout que chacun se remémore qui je suis.

« Oui, mais enfin, tu sais, on se connaît depuis longtemps et on s'était beaucoup rapproché cet été… »

_Tu m'agaces Daphne. _Je lui coupa la parole, je connaissais cette histoire et sa version n'était guère plus piquante que les autres.

« Oui oui, tu m'en diras tant. Ecoutes Daphne, je vais être en retard et vu que je marche un peu lentement je vais y aller. On se voit en cours. »

Je ne laissa guère le temps à cette pauvre Daphne de formule une réponse que j'avais déjà atteint la dernière marche. Je culpabilisais un peu. Non pas d'avoir mis volontairement mal à l'aise cette pauvre fille mais d'avoir une fois de plus montré mes faiblesses. Bon d'accord, je me sentais mal vis-à-vis de Daph', c'était une gentille fille et elle n'était pas responsable de mes problèmes existentiels.

Je fis un petit détour par les toilettes avant de rejoindre ma salle de cours. Il fallait que je me reprenne avant de faire face aux autres qui, grâce à l'incroyable discrétion de Blaise, étaient tous au courant du malaise qui régnait entre mes amis et moi sans compter que les pires rumeurs devaient d'ores et déjà circuler. Ce n'était pas grave vu que j'avais une très mauvaise réputation dans les autres maisons mais je ne tolèrerai pas ça dans mon fief.

La porte de la salle de cours était fermée et je pouvais entendre Rogue hurler sur les élèves de Gryffondor.

Je m'armai d'un sourire conquérant et je frappai à la porte. Sans même attendre la réponse, je rentrai dans la salle. Rogue afficha un petit sourire en coin.

« En retard Mlle Bukater. »

« Excusez-moi professeur. » je pris le même air que lui.

« ça ira pour cette fois. Prenez place à côté de Bulstrode. Mlle Granger, cessez de lever votre main, je ne souffre pas les je-sais-tout. Page 425, Potions de Gringhos. Je ne veux plus entendre un bruit. »

Je pris donc place à côté de Millie. Je balayai la salle du regard. Blaise était assis à côté de Pansy qui avait abandonné cette pauvre Millicent et Blaise était derrière eux avec Daphne. Je vis Daphne se tourner vers moi et me jeter un regard en coin. Comme rien n'échappe à Drago, je le vis se pencher vers sa douce et il dû probablement lui demander pourquoi elle semblait soudain si perturbée puisque une fois qu'elle répondit, Drago se tourna vers moi et me lança une regard assassin.

« ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci Millie. Quoi de neuf ? »

_Dis moi rien, dis moi rien, je n'ai pas envie de parler. _

« Il faut que je me trouve un petit ami, tout le monde en a un. »

« Hey, je n'en ai pas moi. »

Elle me gratifia de son habituel regard réprobateur.

« Bien sûr que si Ella, tu sors enfin, tu couches avec tous les garçons de cette école. »

Millicent Bulstrode ne me craignait pas et faisait toujours preuve d'une franchise déconcertante et comme elle supportait Pansy quotidiennement, j'en avais déduis que cette fille avait des nerfs d'acier donc j'allai éviter de souligner son impertinence d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur ce coup là.

« Mouais et pourquoi cette nouvelle lubie ? »

« Regardes, ils sont tous en couple et fidèle en plus. »

Je pouffai de rire ce qui eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Rogue.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amuse à ce point dans cette potion ? »

« Excusez-moi professeur, nous avions légèrement dévié du sujet principal mais nous allons retourner rapidement vers notre préoccupation première : les potions »

J'étais une effrontée et particulièrement avec Rogue. Je me parai du plus beau sourire. Rogue leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien ce qui eut le mérite de faire enrager ces crétins de Gryffondor. De là où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre Ronald Weasley se lamenter du favoritisme flagrant de Rogue à mon égard. Au passage je remarquai que Potter avait un magnifique œil au beurre noir et pour une fois, j'étais heureuse de constater que Blaise n'avait pas suivi mes directives.

« Un jour Ella, tu vas vraiment avoir des problèmes. »

« Je m'en fiche Millie je ne ferai pas des potions toute ma vie. »

« Tu es si certaine de vouloir devenir une joueuse professionnelle. Tu sais ce que cela signifie : pas de vie de famille et... » _Voilà Millie, toi aussi tu as réussi à me gonfler._

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant d'ouvrir mon livre de potions et de commencer à travailler.

Une fois le cours terminé, je vis Drago s'approcher de moi, son visage ne marquait aucune expression et ça n'était pas bon signe en général. Il me fallait une parade et…

« Dis donc Weasley, on peut savoir quel est ton problème ? Je déteste que l'on fasse des messes basses à mon sujet. »

J'aurai pu trouver mieux que de m'attaquer au trio d'emblée un lundi matin mais on ne peut pas dire que j'étais dans un état psychologique très stable ces derniers temps. Du coin de l'œil, je pu voir Daphne jeter un regard inquiet à Drago qui s'arrêta. Pansy et Millie vinrent faire bloc derrière moi. Il s'agissait des filles de Serpentard contre le trio maboul de Gryffondor même si Londubat venait de se joindre à eux mais il ne servait à rien, à quoi bon l'inclure dans le décompte.

«Qu'est ce que cela peut te foutre ce que je dis à ton sujet ! »

Il m'arracha un rire nerveux pendant que le hamster qui lui servait de copine venait s'interposer entre nous.

« Dis donc Weasley, tu ne peux pas te défendre seul, tu as besoin de ton yorkshire ? »

« Ferme là Bukater, laisses nous tranquille, tu couches avec tout le monde et pourquoi pas Rogue, c'est louche qu'il ne te dise jamais rien. »

_Baby Potty veut sa revanche on dirait._

« Potty, mais c'est que tu serais presque jaloux. » En disant cela je m'approchai dangereusement de lui avant de le plaquer contre le mûr et de lui glisser à l'oreille « t'inquiètes, ton tour viendra peut-être un jour, l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit chez les moldus. » Et hop un petit baiser sur la joue et j'avais cloué le bec à Potter pour les six prochains jours.

Sur ce, je tournai les talons et partis dans un grand fou rire malgré les pseudos regards désapprobateurs de Londubat. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, j'aurai presque cru voir Millicent rougir en passant près de lui mais j'avais dû halluciner.

« Bravo Ella, je n'ai même pas eu besoin de te défendre. »

J'essayai de maintenait un air détaché pendant que Drago venait de me rejoindre.

« Merci Dray mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi pour rembarrer Potter et ses toutous. Au fait… » Il s'arrêta et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Drago, contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous croire, je suis vraiment heureuse pour Daphne et toi et ce matin j'ai… »

Il sourit « tu étais pressée c'est tout. »

J'acquiesçai avant de lui sourire à mon tour et de partir en trottinant vers Millicent. J'avais le cœur lourd mais il fallait que je dissipe tout malentendu, c'était ma priorité.

« Dis donc Millie, tu n'aurais pas le béguin pour Londubat par hasard ? »

En entendant Millie, bégui et Londubat, Pansy fit un bond et devint livide. Millie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es vraiment grave et ce n'est pas moi qui ai embrassé... »

« Sur la joue » dis je pétillante

« Ouais si tu veux en attendant, TU as embrassé un Gryffondor et désolé mais j'ai une autre personne en tête. »

_Je rêve ou Millie Cœur de Pierre a un faible pour un jeune mâle._

«Oh Millie, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais Vincent et toi feriez un si beau couple. »

Voilà, ça c'est du Pansy tout craché où l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. En tout cas je ne pu réprimer une grimace en imaginant Vincent avec une fille, ça me tuait de dire ça mais même Millicent Bulstrode était trop bien pour lui. Je m'attendais à ce que Millicent rabatte le caquet de Pansy mais à mon grand étonnement, Busltrode devint Pivoine et bégaya.

« Tu… Tu crois. »

_Ok, Ella tu n'as pas eu un accident de Quidditch, tu as été transportée dans une autre dimension, voilà c'est ça. Ce n'est pas moi qui pète les plombs non, ce sont les autres qui ne tournent plus rond. _

« Millie à un amoureux, Millie à un amoureux » Pansy chantais cette chanson suffisamment fort pour que les quelques élèves dans le couloir arborent un regard effrayé en entendant la nouvelle. _Si ça se trouve les garçons ont peur d'être le pauvre amoureux en question. _

« Millicent, quand tu me parlais d'un copain ou je ne sais quoi c'est… Tu parlais de Vincent ?! »

« Oui, tu sais au fond on est pareil lui et moi » _Sans blague._ Elle me regardait le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Oh Millie c'est formidable tu… »

« Pans', je te conseille de la fermer, ce que je vous dit là c'est un secret. C'est clair ? »

Millicent venait de plaquer Pansy contre une colonne et la menaçait clairement. Voooilàààà, ça, c'était la Millie que j'avais toujours connu et qui m'avait collé une droite en deuxième année pour lui avoir mangé son pudding de noël. Pansy fit un oui énergique de la tête avant de se dégager violemment et de fusiller Bulstrode du regard. Après tout, la petite brunette était une sacrée teigne et il ne faudrait pas Millie l'oublie trop souvent.

Soudain, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper la main et me tirer derrière une colonne, à l'abri des regards. _Adam_. C'était l'éternel rival de Drago à Serpentard. Il était américain et était arrivé en quatrième année. On n'avait flirté une ou deux fois ensemble mais vu la crise que Drago m'avait faite à chaque fois, je n'avais pas insisté, je choisissais mes proies de préférence à Serdaigle ou Pouffesouffle, c'était plus sûre quoiqu'ils devenaient un peu encombrant sentimentalement parlant.

« Alors princesse, tu t'es bien remise de ton accident ? » Il me glissa un rapide baiser sur la joue et je me mis à glousser comme une dinde _mais arrête de glousser Ella, tu ressembles à Padma._

« Plutôt bien merci, mais tu n'es pas venu me rendre visite, je suis déçue. »

« C'est parce que ton apprenti Mangemort de Drago a interdit à tout le monde de te déranger. »

_Il a fait quoi ! _

« Oh je vois, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. » J'avais pris un air faussement neutre mais j'étais quand même abasourdie par le comportement de Drago.

« Et depuis quand tu écoutes les directives de Malfoy ? »

« Depuis que je m'inquiète pour toi » Il parlait doucement et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je n'aimais pas particulièrement Adam mais il avait des qualités non négligeables :

1)- Rendre fou Drago

2)- Etre terriblement beau

3)- Etre particulièrement adorable avec moi

4)- Enfin, rendre fou Drago.

_Oups, je l'ai déjà mentionné mais il s'avère que c'est un point très important quoique si je voulais vraiment faire enrager mon Drago, il me suffisait de sortir avec Potty mais ça aurait été contre nature. _

Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule pour s'assurer que Millicent et Pansy était déjà rentrée avant de m'entraîner dans une salle et de m'embrasser fougueusement.

« Ella ? »

« Hum »

« J'aimerai qu'on sorte ensemble, je ne veux plus te partager ni… »

_Mais c'est pas vrai, il ne va pas s'y mettre aussi lui._

« Ecoute Adam c'est très gentil mais c'est impossible. »

« Pourquoi ? »

_Parce que j'en aime un autre qui est accessoirement ton pire ennemi, parce que j'ai couché avec cinq autres types ces dix derniers jours… Je continue la liste ou…_

« Parce que tu es un garçon trop bien pour moi. » J'éclatai de rire et je sortis de la salle en courant, Adam me suivant de près. Bizarrement, j'avais nettement moins mal au dos.

On fit une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle. Les regards convergèrent vers nous et je pris un air détaché avant de rejoindre ma place à côté de Drago. Adam s'assit un peu plus loin, avec son groupe d'amis mais continuait de me regarder malicieusement.

« Tu faisais quoi avec Ralaigh ? » Le ton de Drago était méprisant.

« Rien, il m'a juste demandé si je m'étais remise de mon accident »

_Ensuite, il m'a embrassé,m'a entraîné dans une salle de classe vide, m'a assis sur une table tout en continuant à m'embrasser et il m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui mais je ne suis pas certaine que tu veuilles entendre cette partie là Drago._

Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa conversation avec Blaise. J'entrepris de me servir un peu de salade mais je n'arrivais que péniblement à manger.

« Tu ne vas manger que ça ? »

« Drago, j'ai une mère tu sais, pas la peine de jouer ce rôle. »

Drago prit alors une part de cake à la viande et la mit dans mon assiette.

« Soit tu manges soit tu ne joues pas. »

« Pardon ? » Dis-je sur un ton faussement indigné.

« Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch donc soit tu manges soit je te mets sur le banc. » J'éclatai de rire, c'est qu'il était sérieux.

« Drago, sans moi, vous perdriez vos précieux matchs, surtout contre Gryffondor mais si perdre contre Potter n'est pas important pour toi… »

Son visage se radoucit, comme quand on jouait dehors, on n'était alors que des enfants, et qu'il s'inquiétait de me voir sans manteau alors qu'il faisait particulièrement froid.

« S'il te plaît Ella, je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Contrainte et forcée, je pris une bouchée que je mastiquai longuement, puis une deuxième et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de me fixer.


	5. Chapter 5 Se changer les idées

**Voilà, désolé, j'ai été un peu longue entre le chapître 4 et celui-ci.... N'hésitez pas à commenter... J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle partie.**

J'avais péniblement terminé mon assiette que Blaise se leva de table suivit par Pansy qui gloussait ridiculement. Ils passèrent à côté de moi, Zabini m'adressa un petit regard compatissant qui me fit voir rouge. Parkinson, elle, se contenta de glousser tout en entremêlant ses doigts dans ceux de Blaise. Franchement, leurs hormones allaient ternir l'image de Serpentard. Je me retourna alors vers Drago, frôlant la crise d'apoplexie en constatant qu'il n'était plus à côté de moi mais qu'il venait de rejoindre Daphne à quelques mètres de là. Ils riaient avec Astoria, la plus jeune Greengrass, il serrait sa petite amie contre lui, lui glissant des mots à l'oreille, elle riait et ses yeux brillaient quand elle le regardait. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge, j'avais envie de pleurer, j'avais beau lutter depuis des années pour ne pas tomber amoureuse du briseur de coeur qui me servait de meilleur ami, il semblerait que j'avais juste gagné un peu de temps et les émotions revenaient à moi comme un boomerang. J'en voulais terriblement à Drago, non seulement parce que je comprenais qu'il me cachait des choses mais aussi parce qu'il me blessait. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait souffrir de la sorte. Oh, bien sur, ça n'était pas intentionnel, mais n'empêche, mon coeur était brisé et la douleur était insupportable. Il fallait pourtant que je sois forte, personne ne devait se douter que j'avais une once de sentiments amoureux pour Malfoy. Pansy partie, Milicent se retrouvait donc seule.

"Milie."

Elle me regarda interdite.

"Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi." Elle s'exécuta, il faut dire qu'on ne me disait pas non.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et fixa mon assiette vide.

"C'est bien, tu as mangé..." Je ne pus réprimer un soupir d'exaspération _merci Milie pour cette brillante constatation._

"Tu as un plan pour séduire Vincent ?" Elle sursauta avant de regarder furtivement l'élu de son coeur qui mangeait _encore et toujours_.

"Ben, non." dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. _Evidemment que non._

"Si tu le veux ma chère, il va falloir te bouger un peu et comme, à part le Quidditch, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, j'ai décidé de t'aider."

"Ah. Ecoutes Ella, je pense que tu digères mal les récents changements, c'est compréhensible, mais ne m'utilises pas comme passe-temps." Milicent Bulstrode venait de me faire taire, elle se leva et quitta la grande salle me plantant là.

_Quelle garce. Foutu serpentarde. Bon, d'accord, elle a raison, mais quand même, c'est rude comme commentaire, surtout à froid quand je me propose gentiment de l'aider. Aider Milicent. Quelle drôle d'idée venant de moi, oula, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas en grande forme. _

Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur Daphne et Drago, la belle blonde croisa mon regard et me sourit. Dans un effort surhumain, je lui rendis la politesse avant de me lever.

En remontant l'allée de la grande salle, je sentis le regard de Drago sur moi. Je retenais mes larmes. _Mais à quoi penses-tu Ella! Tu ne peux pas avoir Drago, de toutes façons tu n'es pas de son rang, Daphne est tout ce qu'il peut rêver, je dois être heureuse pour eux. Non, c'est impossible, j'aimerai être elle parce que je l'aime, lui. Penses aux apparences et occupes toi l'esprit Ella ou tu vas devenir cinglée._

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais accéléré le pas et j'approchais des vestiaires où mon équipement de Quidditch était rangé. Comme nous n'avions pas cours le lundi après-midi, beaucoup d'élèves en profitaient pour travailler à la bibliothèque mais moi, il me fallait un hobby plus intense.

-------------------------------------

De gros nuages planaient au-dessus de Poudlard, il y avait du vent signe qu'une mauvaise tempête s'annonçait pourtant, je me tenais au milieu du terrain, prête à m'envoler.

"Accio!" Mon balais en main, je m'envola en faisant semblant de virevolter au milieu d'adversaires invisibles. Etonnement, je n'avais plus mal à mes côtes, bon, si, elles me faisaient copieusement souffrir mais ici au moins, j'allai pouvoir oublier un peu Drago et le reste de ces satanés verts et argent.

Je slalomais entre des Gryffondores imaginaires depuisune bonne heure quand quelques gouttes de pluie vinrent se coller à mon visage. Je contempla le ciel, il était noir pourtant je n'avais pas envie de rentrer enfin, c'était sans compter un soudain redoublement des mauvaises conditions météorologiques. En quelques secondes, j'étais trempée et je dû abdiquer, sorcière ou non, future championne de Quidditch ou pas, là, fallait rentrer.

-----------------------------------

_Pourvu que personne ne soit dans la salle commune._

Une fois le mot de passe prononcé, la porte du donjon glissa lentement.

_Par Merlin, ils sont tous là ! _Blaise était allongé sur les genoux de Pansy, quant à Drago, il discutait de manière très animée avec Théo, Daphne à ses côtés, parlant avec sa soeur. Tous les protagonistes de mon malheur me fixèrent et se turent.

"On peut savoir ce qui t'ait arrivé ?" Me demanda calmement Drago.

Je fis un sourire vague et fit en désignant ma tenue de Quidditch de la main.

"Quidditch sous la pluie." Blaise pouffa de rire "t'es folle ma vieille. Et alors, tu es toujours la meilleure ?" J'afficha un sourire victorieux "bien sûre que oui Zabini." Je savais qu'il détestait que je l'appelle par son nom de famille donc, je l'appelais aussi souvent que possible par son nom de famille.

Je monta les marches jusqu'au dortoir, choisissant un uniforme sec avant de m'engouffrer dans la salle de bain. _Rien de tel qu'une douche brûlante pour calmer mes nerfs._

En sortant de la luxueuse salle de bain, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Pansy assise sur mon lit.

"Ella, ça va ?"

_Mais oui! Oui! je vais très bien. Merci._

"Oui" Je haussais les épaules afin de marquer un peu plus ma lassitude face à cette question un peu trop récurante à mon goût.

"Bon, si tu le dis..."

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand je lui lança bien malgré moi "ça se voit tant que ça ?" Pansy me sourit en tournant son visage vers moi "non, c'est juste que, enfin... les autres pensent que tu te sens un peu rejetée mais moi je me doute que c'est à cause de Malfoy."

"Je ne me sens pas _rejetée_ Pansy, c'est mal me connaître et Drago est mon meilleur ami, je me fiche de sa vie, j'aimerai juste qu'il ne néglige pas certains engagements. c'est bien clair ?" dis-je, mes yeux lançant des éclairs.

"Si tu le dis Ella. On se voit au dîner."

Elle partit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Comme je n'avais pas faim, je m'allongea dans mon lit afin de m'assoupir un peu, j'avais la tête trop encombrée pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

_Mais qui est l'abruti qui pense que le lundi soir est propice à la fête! Maudits serpentards..._

Je venais d'être réveillée par de la musique dont le volume était bien trop fort. En descendant dans la salle commune, je pouvais voir quelques bouteilles sur la grande table du salon, mon groupe d'amis était dans un coin, Adam et ses toutous dans un autre. Bref, ambiance typique chez les Serpentard, _c'est vraiment la débauche cette maison._

Naturellement, je fraya mon chemin jusque vers mes amis. Pour une fois, Pansy et Blaise étaient à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre et je me colla à mon ex petit ami favori.

"Vous parlez de quoi?"

"Saint Potter"

"Sujet inépuisable Zabini." A ma remarque, il leva les yeux au ciel.

On resta ainsi à déblatérer sur Potter et sa bande et je retrouvais instinctivement ma place de leader me moquant des uns et des autres asseyant ma domination et ma pseudo indifférence face à va récente visite de Cupidon parmi nous.

Pansy s'approcha de moi quand Blaise partit chercher une bouteille de Wiskey pur feu. "Adam n'arrête pas de te fixer." Je me retourna et oui, Adam n'arrêtait pas de me fixer et son regard en disait long sur ses intentions. Puis, j'observa un moment Drago, il était dos à son rival, Daphne était à présent lovée dans ses bras.

D'un bond, je me leva, Drago me regarda surprit.

"Tu vas où ?"

Je lui lança un sourire malicieux et me dirigea vers Adam, du moins je fis mine de passer à côté de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, il saisit ma main et m'attira vers lui.

"Enfin, je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à venir me voir." Sa voix était douce mais son désir transpirait littéralement. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de les retirer aussitôt.

"Je ne suis pas trop bien pour toi Ella, penses à ma proposition sérieusement d'autant que ce n'est pas la joie entre toi et Malfoy." Typique Serpentard ça. Stratégie à peine masquée et désir marqué.

"Viens" sans rien ajouter, je pris sa main et l'entraîna vers les escaliers, il m'arrêta à mi-chemin et me plaqua un baiser passionné avant de me mener à son dortoir.


	6. Chapître 6 Franchir la limite

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir et m'a carrément boosté. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'écrire le chapître 6 dans la volée. **_

Il faisait encore nuit, il devait sans doute être très tôt. Je me dégagea lentement de l'emprise d'Adam mais malheureusement pour moi, le beau brun m'adressa un regard masquant à peine son incompréhension.

"Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?" Il s'assit sur le lit et se plaça derrière moi, dégageant ma nuque de mes longs cheveux blond vénicien et entreprit d'y déposer de doux baisers. Je sentis mon corps frissonner sous ses lèvres.

"Adam, je vais y aller, je dois prendre une douche et je n'ai pas envie que l'on remarque que je n'ai pas dormi dans mon dortoir."

"Comme si c'était la première fois, tout le monde t'a vu quitter la salle commune avec moi hier soir."

_Il vient de me dire quoi là le Yankee de service!_

Je lui fis face, je n'aimais pas sa soudaine confiance envers ma royale petite personne. Je savais comment faire taire ce genre de garçons, après tout, Cédric était pareil. Je plaqua mes lèvres sur les siennes et je fis mine de sourire avant de planter mes deux prunelles émeraudes dans ses yeux d'un brun commun.

"Adam, on se voit plus tard, la tentation est grande mais je n'y céderai pas." Je ris doucement et me leva en attrapant le reste de mon uniforme. J'avais par malheur pris sa chemise au lieu de la mienne et, au moment où je m'apprêtais à la lui rendre il sourit et murmura une énième ânerie.

"Je veux te voir avec, comme ça tu seras un peu plus à moi"

_Si tu savais mon pauvre Adam à qui j'appartiens vraiment tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de me balancer un sortilège interdit._

Une fois habillée, je jeta un dernier regard à Adam qui s'était rendormi avant de sortir du dortoir.

Alors que j'étais sur le point de descendre les escaliers je fus surprise d'entendre la voix de Drago.

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?" Demanda t'il froidement.

Je me retourna et le regarda. Il était appuyé contre la porte de son dortoir qui faisait face à celui d'Adam. Ses bras étaient croisé et il affichait un rictus que je supposais être un mélange de dégoût et d'agacement.

"J'étais avec Adam" la réponse était sortie simplement.

_Surtout Drago, mon Drago, ne hurles pas._

Alors que je m'attendais à recevoir une remontrance d'anthologie, il se contenta de sourire, victorieusement cette fois-ci.

"On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris Malfoy?"

_Oups, je commence à devenir agressive, calmes toi Ella je te rappelle que tu n'as pas ta baguette et lui est plus ou moins Mangemort._

"Parce qu'il aura le coeur brisé comme tous les autres et je me contenterai de regarder ce débile souffrir. Je devrais te remercier d'être une si belle salope parfois."

_PARDON!_

"Tu ferais bien de surveiller tes paroles Malfoy car tu pourrais avoir de mauvaises surprises."

Il se rapprocha de moi et me fixa de ses yeux gris. Il murmura, siffla de tout son fiel serait plus exact.

"De mauvaises surprises ? Ne me dis pas que toi et Adam comptez devenir un couple ?" Il ricana tandis que je me dégageais brutalement.

_Toi et moi on est cool mais ne franchis pas certaines limites Drago Malfoy ou tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts._

"Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, c'est la grande mode en ce moment et il se pourrait bien que je vois de grandes qualités en Ral... Adam."

"Parce que tu es incapable d'aimer Ella" Il tourna les talons me laissant sous le choc de sa dernière phrase.

"Je suis bien placé pour le savoir..." Ajouta-t'il comme un murmure

Une fois dans mon lit, je ne parvenais pas à trouver ve sommeil. J'étais furieuse contre Drago, furieuse et troublée. Je ne comprenais pas ses derniers mots, que vouvait-il dire ? Ce que je savais en revanche c'est qu'il m'avait insulté et ça, il n'allait pas l'emporter au paradis, foi d'Ella Bukater.

-------------------------------------------

"Ella ? Tu n'es pas avec Adam ?"

_Non Pansy! Non! Je venais de m'endormir_

En ouvrant les yeux j'eus la mauvaise surprise de découvrir le visage de Pansy Parkinson à trois centimètres du mien ce qui me fis bondir à juste titre.

"Pansy ! Mais ça va pas là ?!"

"Désolé mais Milicent m'a dit t'avoir entendu rentrer tôt ce matin et je voulais voir si c'était vrai, tu ne nous avais pas habitué à ça."

_Pansy, pour ton bien être, CESSE de glousser !_

"Ouais, ben comme quoi les choses changent"

J'avais prévu de me retourner et de me rendormir mais c'était sans compter l'entêtement de la brunette.

"Donc, toi et Adam, vous êtes..."

Elle fit un geste avec ses doigts que j'interpréta comme un signe préhistorique signifiant en couple.

"Non Pansy, depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je couche, je ne sors pas." lâchais-je froidement.

"C'est bien ce que je me disais... On se voit au petit déjeuner." Elle soupira et me laissa. Parkinson aurait fait de ma vie un enfer pour avoir agi de la sorte si je n'étais pas hiérarchiquement au-dessus d'elle à Serpentard.

-----------------------------------------------

En rentrant dans la Grande Salle, je remarqua que Drago et Blaise étaient en pleine conversation et se turent quand je m'approcha.

"Bonjour à tous" fis-je d'un ton neutre.

"Salut princesse." Blaise me sourit avant de glisser un regard inquiet vers Drago qui se contenta de m'ignorer de toute sa superbe.

_Bien Monsieur Malfoy, vous voulez jouer à ça, parfait ! Je te connais par coeur blondinet de mon coeur._

Je chercha Adam du regard.

_Ah, te voilà magnifique arme de ma vengeance. Tu crois que je ne peux pas aimer Drago, tu vas voir que tu as encore faux, comme le jour où tu m'as préféré Daphne._

Je marcha d'un pas assuré vers le beau brun, une fois à sa hauteur, je me pencha et l'embrassa essayant au mieux de faire ressortir un semblant de sentiment amoureux.

"Je crois que j'ai assez réfléchi comme ça. Tu me veux, alors tu m'auras."

Il sourit triomphalement et m'attira contre lui, m'asseyant à côté de lui, il m'embrassa avec un peu plus de fougue et murmura tout en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

"Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui t'a décidé. Je te veux toi alors ça me suffit."

_Presque intelligent le bougre._

Adam me servit une tasse de thé. Je jeta un discret coup d'oeil à ma bande. la bouche de Pansy menaçait de tomber, Millie avait arrêté de manger et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la tête de Parkinson. Blaise voyait rouge. Drago lui était impassible.

_Il va falloir que je sois plus crédible à l'avenir. Si tu crois que tu pouvais me briser le coeur impunément Drago, tu rêvais éveillé._

Drago sourit tendrement à Daphne qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, a MA place habituelle_._ Elle regarda incrédule ses amis qui affichaient pour la plupart des mines déconfites avant de se tourner vers moi quand Blaise lui expliqua ce qui venait de se passer. l'expression de son visage parut étonnement soulagée.

_Cette sainte ni touche commence à m'agacer au plus haut point. _

_-------------------------------_

Herbologie. Je détestais cette matière qui me le rendait bien. J'étais tellement nulle que Madame Chourave me faisait travailler en binôme avec Neville londubat depuis la seconde année.

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le carnivocactus"

_Oula, ça a pas l'air sympa cette bestiole, plante. Bref, j'aime pas ça du tout._

En lisant l'inquiétude sur mon visage et surtout parcequ'il souhaitait éviter une altercation avec des Serpentard à la fin du cours, Neville ajouta à voix basse.

"Je le manipulerai si tu veux."

"Merci."

Je n'aimais pas être assistée mais avec lui, je considérais cela comme une preuve de ma domination plutôt que de la pitié de sa part.

En effet, le carnivocactus était un truc repoussant et effrayant, sous sa cloche de verre, cette immondice s'agitait de toutes ses forces, tous crocs dehors. Neville s'en sortait plutôt bien et je faisais semblant d'agiter mes mains à bonne hauteur de la terreur chlorophylée à chaque fois que Madame Chourave s'approchait.

Un cri se fit entendre. Ron venait de se faire mordre tandi qu'Hermione remettait le carnivocactus sous sa cloche. J'étais hilare, ils étaient sans doute le couple le plus pathétique de Poudlard. Mon regard se posa sur Adam.

_Enfin, pathétique... Au moins ils s'aiment eux._


	7. Chapter 7 mon ange gardien

_**Un grand merci à **__**lou biloute qui me suit depuis le début et qui m'encourage beaucoup ainsi qu'AndrOmaque. Vos remarques me motivent vraiment à écrire toujours p**__**lus. Sinon, j'ai écrit le chapître 7 un peu rapidement et je réfléchis déjà aux prochains. Plein de rebondissements en perspective pour Drago et Ella...**_

Adam m'attendait à la sortie du cours d'herbologie afin de m'escorter jusqu'à la Grande Salle. J'avais pris soin d'être la dernière à sortir de la serre, je craignais de devoir m'expliquer avec un de mes serpentards. En me voyant passer la porte, Adam me sourit et me prit dans ses bras, à ma grande surprise, je trouvais son attitude protectrice très agréable.

"Tu sais que tu es très belle quand tu maltraites un Gryffondor" Murmura t-il au moment où il déposa un baiser au creux de mon cou.

_Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si gentil Adam, ça me perdra._

Il prit ma main et on marcha lentement en direction de la Grande Salle. Au moment de passer la porte de cette dernière, je ressentis une forte angoisse. Je retira ma main de la sienne et je m'arrêta.

"Ella, ça va ?"

Il me faisait face et je pouvais lire un semblant d'inquiétude dans l'expression de son visage.

_On dirait que j'ai perdu mon culot de ce matin. _Je lâcha un petit rire nerveux en pensant à ma propre faiblesse quand il s'agissait de Drago.

Adam mit son bras autour de ma taille et me serra contre lui mais je ne pouvais décidément affronter Malfoy.

"Adam, je n'ai pas très faim et j'ai oublié mon devoir de potions dans mon dortoir, on se rejoins en cours ?"

Il me dévisagea un cours instant, et m'embrassa sur la joue.

"Je te garderai une place à côté de moi".

------------------------------------------

En arrivant dans mon dortoir, je m'écroula sur le lit, il faut dire que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. Je me recroquevilla sous les couvertures. _Tu es incapable d'aimer, _les paroles de Drago ne cessaient de raisonner dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas que l'on se dispute mais c'était plus fort que moi. Bien sûr que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de sortir avec Daphne mais chaque fois que je les voyais ensemble, chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle, je sentais un poignard s'enfoncer dans mon coeur. De chaudes larmes commencèrent à ruisseler sur mes joues, et, envahie par la fatigue, je plongea dans un sommeil profond et agité de nombreux cauchemars.

-------------------------------------------

_16h30, sortie du cours de potions_

"Ralaigh!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy !"

"Où est Ella ? Elle n'était pas là au déjeuner et elle n'était pas non plus en cours. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Drago avait saisit Adam par le col et l'avait plaquait contre un mûr, dans un des nombreux recoins des cachots. Blaise le rejoignit et tenta de calmer la fureur de son ami.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Malfoy !"

"Drago arrêtes, laisses-le, Ella saute souvent des repas, elle était peut-être fatiguée et..."

Adam afficha un sourire malsain et laissa échapper un ricanement.

"Fatiguée ? C'est un euphémisme quand on sait ce qu'elle m'a fait hier soir."

Drago vit rouge et aurait sans doute collé un coup de poing à Adam si Blaise ne l'avait pas retenu.

"Je t'interdit de parler d'elle en ces termes." Siffla Drago

"Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Malfoy, Ella est ma petite amie donc, ce qui la concerne n'est plus ton problème."

Une petite blonde s'était rapprochée des trois garçons.

"Drago ?"

Malfoy bondit en entendant la voix de Daphne.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites, je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver près du lac ?" Dit-elle, sa voix teintée d'inquiétude.

"Rien Daphne, j'arrive."

Drago lâcha Adam en lui lançant un regard noir avant de rejoindre Daphne. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa douce et l'entraîna loin de Ralaigh.

Blaise attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue et pointa sa baguette sous le menton d'Adam prenant bien soin de laisser la marque des ténèbres qui trônait sur son bras visible de l'américain.

"Je te déconseille de te servir d'Ella à l'avenir dans le but de provoquer Drago ou moi-même, ne commets par l'erreur de te frotter à bien plus fort que toi."

Sur ce, Zabini tourna les talons et laissa Adam méditer sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

--------------------------------------

Ma tête était lourde, j'avais les yeux clos mais je pouvais sentir quelqu'un s'asseoir sur mon lit. Je reconnus le parfum de Blaise.

"Bonjour Monsieur Zabini." Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

"Tu as raté le cours de potions"

_Aïe, bien que Rogue soit dans ma poche, ça va finir par ne plus durer._

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et vit le visage de Blaise.

"Tu joues à un jeu dangereux princesse ?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. _Mais ils vont me lâcher à la fin!_

"Blaise, ce ne sont pas tes histoires."

"Tu es mon amie donc, oui, ce sont mes histoires."

"Blaise, j'ai le droit de sortir avec qui bon me semble et..."

"Ce n'est pas avec qui tu sors qui me pose un problème quoique, en un sens, oui, sortir avec Ralaigh est une erreur selon moi. Ce qui me pose problème c'est POURQUOI tu sors avec le pire ennemi de Drago?"

Je haussa les épaules essayant de prendre un air détaché mais sa question m'avait prise de court.

_Parce que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour me venger de Malfoy, crétin._

"Parce que je l'aime bien".

Blaise se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de moi et posa son front contre le mien.

"Non, parce que tu souffres Ella.

_Pitié Blaise, lâches moi, laisses-moi ou..._

Je sentis les larmes perler au coin de mes yeux, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer et dans un geste totalement inhabituel chez moi, j'enlaça Blaise et le serra fort contre moi.

"Je suis tellement désolé mon Ella..." Il murmurait à mon oreille couvrant à peine le bruit de mes sanglots "je sais ce que tu ressens pour Drago depuis que l'on se connaît mais quand il est avec Daphne, il semble si..." Blaise hésita un instant et se redressa, il me regardait dans les yeux pendant que je luttais pour ne pas détourner le regard. Je ne pouvais plus parler, mon coeur s'était arrêté de battre et j'attendais qu'il poursuive ce qu'il venait de commencer.

"Il est heureux avec elle, il n'est plus Drago Malfoy, il est juste Drago, un garçon heureux. Si tu tiens vraiment à lui, tu ne peux pas lui refuser ce bonheur. SI quelque chose doit vraiment passer entre vous, ça arrivera mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas."

_Je te déteste Zabini, je te déteste quand tu as raison._

"Non, ç... ça n'arrivera p... pas" je hoquetais, mon corps était secoué par des sanglots incontrôlables. "on n'est pas du m... même mmonde".

Blaise me considéra un instant

"Il tient à toi, crois moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu voulais mais il tient à toi. Tu dois être la pour lui quoiqu'il arrive Ella" Il prit ma main et la caressa doucement avant de se lever.

"Blaise, tu aimais déjà Pansy quand on sortait ensemble n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne tenais pas à toi, ne commets pas cette erreur de jugement,Toi et Drago êtes fait du même bois."

_Sois plus précis Zabini, je ne suis pas d'humeur à décoder ta philosophie de bas étage._

"C'est à dire ?"

"Tu es une battante, tu n'as besoin de personne mais tu es aussi froide et complexe. Pour l'instant cela te fait souffrir car tu as l'impression que personne ne t'aimera plus d'une nuit. Si Cédric t'a préféré Cho, moi, Pansy, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne mérites pas d'être aimé, c'est que tu ne veux pas de cet amour, et c'est terriblement frustrant d'être avec quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas en retour."

_Mon Dieu, ne remets pas Diggory sur le tapis, ne nous remets pas NOUS ou je vais me remettre à pleure et cette situation est déjà suffisamment humiliante comme ça._

"Quand on est sorti ensemble, Je me suis brûlé les ailes mais je savais ce que je faisais et ça en valait la peine._"_

"Merci Zabini." Je lui fis un grand sourire, je me sentais mieux, réellement soulagée.

Il sortit du dortoir, je pouvais entendre Pansy l'appeler depuis la salle commune _elle a vraiment de la chance, c'est quelqu'un de bien._


	8. Chapître 8 Il n'en faut pas beaucoup

_Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu dois accepter son bonheur…Etre toujours là pour lui._

J'avais ressassé les paroles de Blaise une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il avait totalement raison. Je savais que Drago avait une pression énorme concernant Voldemort et bien que je ne connaisse par réellement le degré d'implication de mon cher et tendre, j'étais particulièrement inquiète pour Blaise et lui.

-------------------------------------

Il était déjà tard quand je me décida à descendre dans la Grande Salle. En me voyant, Adam voulut me faire de la place mais je lui fis signe que c'était inutile et que j'allais rester avec mes amis. Blaise s'écarta un peu me laissant un petit espace.

_Eh bien, heureusement que je ne suis pas épaisse._

Pansy était en face de moi. Millie et elle étaient en pleine conversation et vu le teint pivoine de cette pauvre Bulstrode, nul doute que Pansy lui concoctait un plan pour séduire Vincent _pauvre Vince' il doit être à des années lumières d'imaginer quel plan diabolique ces deux-là sont en train de manigancer… Pas sûre qu'on leur apprenne à parer les attaques de Pansy quand ils deviennent Mangemort._

Crabbe et Goyle encadraient Drago qui mangeait en face de Daphne, elle-même à côté de Blaise. Je m'installa donc tans bien que mal entre Zabini et Nott.

« Tu t'es décidée à nous honorer de ta royale présence ? » S'enquit Théo.

Je rougis et arbora un sourire chaleureux.

« J'étais un peu souffrante cet après-midi mais ça va beaucoup mieux »

«Adam ne va pas être trop fâché que sa chérie ne mange pas avec lui ? » La voix stridente de Pansy me heurta les tympans.

_Merci Parkinson, comme toujours je peux compter sur ton tact et ta discrétion._

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Drago relever légèrement la tête en ma direction, je sentais mes joues se pâmer de rouge.

« Je fais encore ce que je veux, j'avais envie de passer du temps avec mes amis. »

_Pfff, pire qu'une Poufsouffle, bon en même temps, c'est la vérité, c'est que je les aime moi ces serpentards._

« Ooohh t'es trop gentille. » _Et toi Parkinson, tu es ridicule._

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de me servir de la purée. Je le fixa interloquée.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te nourris. Je te rappel qu'on a un match samedi et qu'il est hors de question que l'on perde face à Poufsouffle parce que Madame nous fait une fixette sur son poids. »

« Madame Pommefresh t'as autorisé à jouer ? » Milicent venait de revenir parmi nous.

« Disons qu'elle ne m'a rien interdit, elle m'a juste _vivement conseillé_ de prendre un peu de repos. » Je porta une cuillerée de purée à ma bouche. _Je ne fais pas une fixette mais je n'ai pas très envie de devenir un clone de Milie qui a triplé de volume depuis la première année. _

« Bien sûr, il me faut juste une autorisation du Capitaine. » Je fixais Drago à présent, le suppliant du regard de me pardonner. Il me jaugea un instant et comprenant mes intentions, il sourit fébrilement.

« Je pense que ça devrait être bon… Enfin, non pas que l'on ait vraiment besoin de toi »

« Menteur ! » Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire qu'il me retourna. Je sentis la main de Blaise me tapoter la cuisse ce qui voulait sans doute dire _merci._

Blaise, Drago, les deux gorilles et Théo se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Milie fixa langoureusement Vincent qui ne remarquait rien, Blaise embrassa Pansy et lui glissa un truc que je cru être _dans ton dortoir_, Drago fit de même avec Daphne. Les garçons se retrouvaient souvent entre eux, j'imaginais sans peine qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coup dont le trio fétiche des Gryffondor ferait sans doute les frais.

« Alors, Milie ça avance avec Vincent ? » Dis-je sur d'un ton moqueur à cette pauvre Bulstrode.

Milie me fusilla du regard mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre vu que Pansy l'avait largement devancé.

« Justement, on est en train d'élaborer un plan. » _Tu m'en diras tant Pansy._

« Et pourquoi ne pas lui sauter dessus après la fête de samedi soir ? »

« Ella, je n'ai pas envie de te piquer ta technique. » _Très drôle, Milie, je suis morte de rire._

« Bon, alors dites moi ce que vous avez prévu ? » Dis-je guillerette, il faut dire que j'adorais comploter. Sur ma gauche, je pouvais voir que Daphne se retrouvait toute seule, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, je ne pus m'empêcher de la retenir.

« Daphne. Viens avec nous si tu veux, on est en train de caser Milie. » La blondinette me regarda interdite pendant que Bulstrode fulminait.

« D'accord. »Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de moi. _Blaise serait fière de moi et je dois bien ça à Dray._

« De toutes façons, il ne s'intéresse pas à moi » Je pouvais discerner une pointe de dépit dans la voix de Milicent.

« Mais, tu n'en sais rien, et puis, j'aime beaucoup Vincent, mais il ne remarque pas grand-chose à part ce qui se trame dans son assiette » Milie me lança un regard noir _Note pour plus tard : ne plus parler en de mauvais termes de Vincent face à Milie, Souviens toi de l'épisode du pudding de Noël Ella._ En y repensant, je ne pus m'empêcher de toucher mon nez._  
_« Je pense que tu te trompes Milie, il est peut-être timide, il faudrait que tu fasses le premier pas. » Dit Daphne. _C'est ce que tu as fait avec Drago ? Shut ! Ella, tu ne dois plus penser comme ça. Bonheur, Drago, bonheur, Drago…_

« Mouais, on verra samedi »

« Mais oui, on va le faire boire ce sera plus facile, tu n'auras plus qu'à l'embrasser et bam. » S'excita Parkinson. _Mais qu'elle subtilité Pansy._

« Parkinson, je ne veux pas de lui une nuit, je le veux comme petit ami. Genre toi et Blaise »

« Elle a raison Pansy et c'est bien de ne pas co…. Enfin de vouloir une relation plus sérieuse, vous feriez un très beau couple en tout cas. » _Belle pirouette Greengrass_

« Mesdemoiselles, puis-je vous emprunter cette jeune fille un instant. »

_Sauvée par le gong, enfin Adam._

Il me prit la main me forçant à me lever de table. Je fis un petit signe aux filles avant de me laisser entraîner pas mon américain hors de la Grande Salle. Je lui sauta au cou, l'embrassant fougueusement sous le regard gêné de quelques Serdaigles de première année.

-------------------------------------

La semaine était passée très vite et comme j'avais pas mal de devoirs en retard je n'avais même pas eu le temps de m'entraîner avec le reste de l'équipe. Je retrouvais un semblant de complicité avec Drago. Je pense qu'il appréciait mes efforts envers Daphne. Je voyais Adam quotidiennement mais à l'abri des regards assassins de mon dragon, je crois qu'il ne pourrait décidemment pas s'y faire.

J'étais bien avec lui, on ne peut pas dire que je l'aimais mais il m'apportait un soutien non négligeable qui m'empêchait de ne pas finir chèvre en cette période de grand chamboulement.

Samedi, jour du match, alors que je finissais de me préparer dans les vestiaires, je vis Drago rentrer à ma grande surprise.

« Ella, si ça ne va pas, si tu ne le sens pas, dis-le et on arrête. On a suffisamment de points d'avance pour gagner la coupe sans problème » _Et grâce à qui, hein ?_

« Merci, mais ça va aller » J'étais un peu surprise de le vois agir ainsi d'autant que c'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec lui depuis ce fameux matin où l'on s'était disputé. Je le vis hésiter un instant, il me fit un sourire fébrile et sortit.

--------------------------------------

Après une bonne demie heure de match, mon dos commençait à me faire copieusement souffrir. _Mais où est ce satané vif d'or qu'on en finisse._ J'avais ralenti la cadence, me tenant au-dessus des autres joueurs quand un bruit que je connaissais bien vint me chatouiller les oreilles.

« Te voilà ! » Et hop, j'étais partie à la poursuite de la boule dorée. Il allait vite mais l'adrénaline avait effacé la douleur comme par magie. Cho, l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Poufsouffle essaya de me coller mais elle avait du mal à suivre. Le vif d'or monta soudain à la verticale, Cho s'arrêta, moi je continuais, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, ce maudit truc doré piqua tout droit en direction du terrain. _C'est bien ma veine ! _Je descendis à fond hurlant aux autres de dégager le passage. Je me cramponnais de toutes mes forces à mon balai, je dépassa le vif, pivota, dos au sol, et je saisis l'objet de mes désirs au vol, frôlant le gazon de quelques centimètres. Il y'eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements dans les rangs des Serpentard et je pouvais entendre le commentateur, un Gryffondor, s'étouffait.

« Tu es folle Ella »

« Je prends ça comme un compliment venant de ta part» Il m'embrassa sur la joue et vola à toute allure afin de faire un tour d'honneur du terrain.

----------------------------------

Comme tous les samedi soirs, il y avait une grande fête chez les serpentard. Soit, beaucoup d'alcool, de musique et les plus belles filles des autres maisons, SAUF Gryffondor bien entendu.

En rentrant dans le dortoir, j'eu droit à un spectacle peu banal : Pansy s'affairait autour de Milie, la maquillant et la coiffant. Le résultat n'était pas trop mauvais, en tout cas, pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais, Bulstrode était… Féminine.

« Alors Milie, nerveuse ? »

« Ferme là Bukater ! »

« ça suffit vous deux ! tu dois te concentrer Milie.» Interrompit Pansy « et évacuer les ondes négatives » _Les quoi ?! Pansy qui se transforme en guru, je n'aurais pas cru ça possible._

Je me fraya un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain.

En descendant dans la salle commune, je constata que la fête battait son plein. Il faut dire qu'il m'avait fallu près de deux heures pour me préparer. A ma grande surprise, Milie était en pleine conversation avec Vincent. Dans la mesure où il tenait une bouteille de Wiskey purfeu presque vide entre les mains, je me dis que si elle n'était pas trop godiche, elle devrait arriver à ses fins.

« Pansy, tu as vu Adam ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. » J'aurai bien continué ma discussion avec Parkinson mais elle était bien trop occupée avec Blaise qui me fit signe de dégager.

Je me servis un verre de wiskey. De l'autre côté de la salle commune, Daphne était en pleine conversation avec sa sœur et deux Serdaigles et Drago complotait avec Théo.

_Mais où est Adam ?_

Je me dirigea alors vers une petite salle située sous l'escalier. En ouvrant la porte, je ne pus réprimer un petit cri d'effroi. Cho Chang, celle qui m'avait déjà piqué Cédirc, était assise sur les genoux de MON petit ami, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Elle ne portait plus qu'une jupe et un soutien gorge. En me voyant, Adam sembla jubiler.

« Non seulement j'ai réussi à t'avoir mais en plus j'ai réussi à t'humilier. La princesse des serpentards est déchue on dirait bien. »

_Bâtard ! _Je brandis ma baguette dans sa direction.

« Cho, je te donne trois secondes pour dégager. » La brunette me regarda, alcool aidant, elle ne savait plus trop quoi faire la pauvre. « Tu dégages MAINTENANT ! » Elle sauta des genoux d'Adam et partit en courant.

Ralaigh ricana dangereusement. Alerté par la sortie théâtrale de Cho, plusieurs serpentards se pressaient derrière moi. J'étais furieuse. Je planta ma baguette sur la joue d'Adam, la faisant courir le long de son visage qui avait soudainement blêmi.

« Ella ! »

« Dray, ce n'est pas le moment. »

Drago m'arracha la baguette des mains et m'entraîna vers la sortie. Après m'avoir poussé dans les bras de Blaise, il pivota et asséna un violent coup de poing à Adam.

« Je te jure que tu vas me le payer Malfoy ! »

Drago sourit dangereusement.

« oh non Ralaigh, c'est toi qui va me le payer, tu t'attaques à elle, tu t'attaques à moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais si con. »

Blaise m'entraîna sur un des canapés, Drago nous rejoignit.

« ça va aller Ella ? »

_Je viens de me faire humilier par ce petit con qui va sans doute passer la pire année de sa vie mais à part ça, tout va bien ! Sans oublier que l'homme de ma vie, mon héros, n'est pas amoureux de moi !_

« Oui, ce n'était pas l'homme de ma vie… Mais il va me payer ça très cher. »

Je ricana, il était hors de question qu'ils devinent ce que je ressentais réellement.

« On s'en chargera volontier » Me dit Drago.

« Merci mais je sais encore me défendre seule. Ecoutez, je vais faire un petit tour dehors, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

« Tu es certaine que ça va aller ? »

« Oui, merci Blaise mais je suis une grande fille et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive. » _Enfin si, normalement personne n'oserait se comporter de la sorte envers moi._

-----------------------------------------

J'avais trouvé refuge dans un petit coin sombre, de la tour d'astrologie. Il n'y avait jamais personne ici. J'étais recroquevillé et je regardais au loin.

« Je savais que je te trouverai là. »

_Drago !_

« Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais cet endroit. »

« Tu plaisantes ! C'est toi qui me l'avais montré…Enfin indirectement, je t'avais suivi ici une fois. »

Il me tendis une bouteille de Whiskey et s'assit à côté de moi. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra contre lui. Instinctivement, je posa ma tête sur son torse, le bruit des battements de son cœur m'apaisait et je me sentais bien. On resta ainsi pendant près d'une heure, buvant une gorgée de temps à autre.

Ma tête tournait, j'avais beaucoup trop bu.

« Drago ? »

« Oui princesse ? »

« On devrait y aller, Daphne doit t'attendre. »

Il haussa les épaule et me serra un peu plus contre lui. A présent, sa main caressait mes cheveux, je releva les yeux vers lui et je sentis mon cœur sauter un battement lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Doucement, il se pencha vers moi, nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'attendais qu'il ferme l'espace entre nous. Il caressa ma joue et m'embrassa. Je sentis un long frisson parcourir mon corps. J'étais à lui et il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Ses lèvres étaient douces et nos langues entamèrent un ballet lent et sans fin. Je me redressa un peu, me dégageant de son étreinte, mettant ainsi un terme à ce baiser langoureux. Il me regarda troublé, je posa mon front contre le sien et je saisis sa tête entre mes mains avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avec plus d'intensité cette fois. Il répondit à mon invitation et je pouvais sentir ses mains descendre le long de mon dos et entourer ma taille. Il me rapprocha de lui et rompit le baiser avant de nicher sa tête contre moi. Je n'étais pas sûre mais je crois qu'il laissa échapper un sanglot. Je le serra contre moi, posant délicatement mon menton sur sa tête. On resta ainsi jusqu'au petit matin, sans bouger.


	9. Chapître 9 Oeil pour oeil

_**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. **_

_**Lou Biloute**__****__** Tu féliciteras ton petit doigt, il avait raison, rien n'est jamais simple entre ces deux là.**_

_**M-Myself**__****__** J'espère que la vengeance d'Ella te plaira.**_

_**AndrOmaque**__****__** pétage de plombs pour Drago, c'est inévitable, mais les explications auront lieu dans les chapitres suivants.**_

_**J'espère que ce neuvième chapitre vous plaira. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je ne savais pas trop comment rebondir après cette nuit entre Drago et Ella. J'ai essayé (je dis bien essayé) de faire un truc un peu comique… Bon bref, chapitre tampon en attendant les suivants qui seront un peu mieux je l'espère. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

Sur le chemin du retour, Drago et moi n'avions pas échangé un mot, on évité tout contact. Une fois devant la tapisserie marquant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, Drago s'arrêta. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Il se décida finalement à parler.

« Ella, pour ce qui vient de se passer… » Sa voix était hésitante et je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il préférait sans doute que ce petit épisode reste entre nous, comme une parenthèse à oublier.

« ça n'est rien Drago, je t'assure. File rejoindre Daphne, c'est déjà oublié, on a tous nos moments de faiblesse. » Il me sourit fébrilement.« Merci Ella » avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle commune.

Etonnement, j'avais beaucoup d'espoir après cette nuit, je ne parvenais pas à me l'expliquer mais je voyais plus clair. J'allai épauler Drago, l'aider et faire en sorte qu'il redevienne le petit con que j'avais toujours connu. Daphne ou pas, j'avais la preuve que je comptais pour lui. Le souvenir de notre baiser, de cette nuit, était imprimé en moi et mes lèvres semblaient garder le souvenir des siennes. J'avais cependant décelé dans le comportement de Drago quelque chose d'anormal. Il paressait plus fragile, plus vulnérable, il semblait crouler sous une pression dont j'ignorais la source mais j'étais bien déterminée à l'aider.

_Je serai toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive. _

--------------------------------

En rentrant dans la salle commune, je fus surprise de trouver Milicent Bulstrode allongée sur un des canapés de cuir. Elle ronflait bruyamment. _Hum, Milie Milie Milie, si je ne peux pas dormir, toi non plus._

Lentement mais sûrement, je m'approcha de Milie faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller puis, je commença à la chatouiller avec ma baguette avant de me reculer et de crier.

_« Aquatorentum ! »_ Et un chaudron d'eau venait de se déverser sur Milicent qui se réveilla d'un bond, pointant sa baguette et cherchant du regard l'infâme Serpentard qui avait osé lui faire un tour pareil. J'étais pour ma part écroulée sur le canapé voisin, hilare.

« Bukater ! Je te jure que tu vas me la payer. »

_Ahahahah j'aimerai bien voir ça Bulstrode._

_« Inversium ! »_ Milie était de nouveau sèche mais toujours furax.

« Ma Miliiiiie, j'ai le cœur brisé, viens prendre un petit-déjeuner avec moi, pitié, ne me laisses pas seule. » Je fis bien attention de prendre mon air de chien battu.

Elle leva un sourcil dubitatif

« Mouais, t'as pas l'air en tout cas. De toutes façons maintenant que je suis réveillée, je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

« Ouiiiii, vive Miliiiieeeeee !!! » J'attrapa la main de Milie et sortis en trottinant de la salle commune.

_Ma pauvre Ella, cette fois-ci, c'est confirmé, tu es folle de chez folle._

La Grande Salle était presque vide ce qui n'était pas étonnant compte tenu du fait qu'on était dimanche matin.

« Au fait Milie, pourquoi dormais-tu dans la salle commune ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu as toujours un lit. »

« Parce que Blaise est venu dormir avec Pansy et qu'il a verrouillé la porte. »

« Et Daphne ? »

« Elle a préféré attendre Draco dans son dortoir à lui. »

_Normal, j'aurai fait pareil…_

« Bon, et avec Vincent, ça avait l'air bien parti hier soir ? »

« Tu veux dire, avant ta scène avec Adam ? »

_Ben voyons, ne me fais pas croire que si tu n'as pas conclu c'est de ma faute._

« On a bien parlé, il est gentil… » Elle jouait à présent avec sa fourchette.

« Et… Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre ? »

_Milicent qui glousse, qui rougit et qui fabrique un volcan avec son porridge. Venant de Weasley, rien d'étonnant mais de Bulstrode, c'est plus spectaculaire._

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas de mon aide Milicent mais franchement, à ce train là, dans dix vous serez toujours au même point. Enfin non, il t'aura sans doute trouvé une alternative. » _Ou, comment avoir toute l'attention de Milicent Bulstrode, Serpentarde jalouse par excellence._

« C'est sûre que toi, tu es une experte en matière de relations amoureuses. Tu veux qu'on reparle de ta dernière tentative ? »

_Milie 1, Ella 0._

« Peut-être Bulstrode en revanche je suis passée maître dans l'art de mettre un garçon dans mon lit et comme tout bon Serpentard mâle, Vincent est attiré par UNE chose. »

« Développes. »

« Crabbe n'est pas un tombeur mais il se débrouille. » _Je mets ça sur le compte de l'intimidation ou de la fascination des Poufsouffles femelles pour les mâles de notre maison parce que sinon je ne vois pas mais bon…_

« Bref Milie, il te suffit de faire croire que tu es plus dégourdie au lit que n'importe laquelle des écervelées de cette école. Tu es sang pure, Serpentard, crois moi, il ne te manque plus que ça et ton Vincent te mangera dans la main. »

« Huh, oui mais il y'a un léger problème. » _Oh non Milicent, ne me dis pas que tu es…_

« Vierge ! Tu es vierge ! »

« Et alors Ella ! Je ne croule pas sous les prétendants au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué et je ne suis pas une Marie couche toi là comme certaine. »

_En attendant Milicent, les statistiques du Ministère sont formelles, les sorcières perdent leur virginité à 16 ans et dans la mesure où on est très précoce à Serpentard en ce qui concerne tout ce qui se passe en dessous de la ceinture… _

« J'ai pas dit que tu devais passer à l'acte tout de suite mais au moins lui faire croire. »

« Et comment s'il te plait ? » Grimaça t'elle.

_Milie 2, Ella toujours 0. Bon réfléchis Ella, réfléchis. _

« Adam ! » M'écriais-je faisant sursauter cette pauvre Milie.

« Quoi Adam ? Tu m'énerves Ella, les idées de Pansy sont moins tordues au moins. » _J'adore Pansy mais c'est uniquement dû au fait qu'elle est un peu plus limitée intellectuellement parlant._

« On va lui tendre un piège et faire courir une rumeur. » Je me leva brusquement de table, mon plan diabolique prenant forme à toute vitesse dans mon esprit.

« Pardon ?! T'es folle Ella, vraiment cinglée. »

« Oui, bref, ça on le sait. Viens avec moi et fais ce que je te dis, crois moi, avec Ella Bukater comme coach, je vais te le rendre accro ton Vincent. »

----------------------------------------

On était partie avant tout le monde à Pré au Lard. D'une part parce que je ne voulais surtout pas avoir à m'expliquer cent quinze ans sur ma mésaventure avec Adam mais surtout parce que je ne pouvais pas affronter Drago et Daphne. Je n'étais pas une sainte mais embrasser le petit ami d'une Serpentard était quelque chose que je tolérais difficilement sans compter que le petit ami en question est l'homme que j'aime depuis toujours.

Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'on tournait dans ce satané village à la recherche de Ralaigh. J'avais déjà rembarré la moitié de Poufsouffle et fait pleurer une ou deux Serdaigles.

Quand soudain, alors que je n'y croyais plus…

« Ralaigh ! _Stupéfix _! » Le pauvre n'avait même pas eu le temps de tourner la tête.

« Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues Ella ! » Hurla une Milicent effarée.

« Je vais lui faire avaler un filtre d'amour puis… Je vais faire en sorte qu'il croit qu'il a passé une nuit avec toi dans la Salle sur Demande enfin, je vais me débrouiller pour… »

« On peut savoir d'où tu sors ce filtre ? »

« Rogue me l'a donné en début d'année. » Bulstrode leva les yeux au ciel. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique à Poudlard que Rogue me cédait tout même les demandes les plus farfelues.

« Ouvre lui la bouche. » Milie s'exécuta et je déversa le liquide rosé dans la bouche de ce débile profond.

« Maintenant, embrasse-le. »

« Hein !!! » _Milie, d e grâce, fais un effort_. Milie grommela quelques insultes à mon encontre au sujet de mon équilibre mental et plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Ralaigh.

« _Destupéfix. » _Adam ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda Milicent avec un air ahuri.

« Bonjour toi » _Aïe si il garde cet air niais ça va être difficilement crédible._ Milie me jeta un regard effrayé.

« Ralaigh, comment as-tu osé ! »

Il se tourna vers moi, incrédule. « Je savais que tu rêvais d'elle mais non… Je n'arrive pas à y croire pas une fille de ma maison. » Mes hurlements avaient ameuté pas mal d'élèves dont Lavander Brown qui est capable de répandre une rumeur à la vitesse du son.

« Coucher avec Milicent Bulstrode, le meilleur coup de Serpentard ! Alors que j'étais à l'infirmerie ! Tu me dégoûtes Ralaigh ! » Repris-je, hurlant de plus belle.

« Mais je l'aime ! » Cria-t'il désespéré.

_Milie, par pitié, cesses de faire cette tête ou ta mâchoire va finir par se décrocher._

« Je te déteste Ralaigh ! Viens Milicent, ce porc ne te mérite pas ! Aucunes de nous d'ailleurs. » _Par Merlin, si le Quidditch ne marche pas, je peux toujours me reconvertir en actrice._

Milicent me suivie et on traversa une foule d'élèves qui murmuraient entre eux.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, j'explosa de rire.

« Le meilleur coup de Serpentard Ella, ça n'est pas… »

« Crois moi Milie, ça va être crédible. »

« Et comment ? Il va bien finir par se souvenir de ce qu'on a fait ou PAS fait. »

« Non non Milie, ce filtre et doublé d'une potion de confusion et il… »

« Va croire ce qu'on lui raconte à la lettre. Merde, c'est brillant Bukater. »

Je souris plus que satisfaite du bon déroulement des opérations.

-----------------------------------------

Milie et moi attendions le retour des autres dans la Salle commune de Serpentard.

Pansy fut la première. Elle nous regarda paniquée.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

Milie me jeta un regard complice.

« J'avais une affaire à régler avec Bulstrode mais c'est arrangé. »

Visiblement Parkinson avait entendu les rumeurs.

« Oh, je vois… » Elle sourit nerveusement et s'assit à côté de moi tout en regardant Milicent avec suspicion.

« Au fait, on a entendu un truc… Enfin une rumeur bête, vraiment. »

« Quoi ! Que Milicent a couché avec Adam ! Je sais et après, c'est juste une histoire de sexe ! »

«D'accord, je voulais juste… Parce que je croyais. »

Milicent rit nerveusement.

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais une jeune vierge effarouchée ? »

_Wouah, tu m'as bluffé sur ce coup là Milie._

« N-non, bien sûr que non Milicent. »

Daphne, Drago, Blaise, Vincent et Greg rentrèrent à ce moment dans la Salle Commune. Personne n'osa remettre le sujet Ralaigh/Bulstrode sur le tapis, trop content sans doute que Milie soit toujours en vie. Chacun fit mine de parler de tout et de rien.

En voyant Drago, mon cœur avait soudain redoublé de vitesse. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de revivre ce qu'on avait vécu hier. Il me regardait, l'air désolé, tout en continuant de multiplier les marques d'affection envers Daphne.

Heureusement pour moi, Ralaigh, toujours sous l'effet de la potion (_très très puissante, il faudra que je félicite Rogue_), fit une entrée tonitruante dans la salle commune. Il s'agenouilla aux pieds de Milie sous nos regards effarés.

« Milicent Bulstrode. Je ne peux oublier cette nuit, la plus belle de ma vie. Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi, nos deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Comment peux-tu rester là, loin de moi ! Deviens ma petite amie. »

_Dites-moi que je rêve ! Par Merlin, c'est le truc le plus drôle que j'ai jamais vu._

J'étais au bord de l'étouffement à force de réprimer mon fou rire, Milie était sous le choc, comme tous les autres du reste.

« C'est impossible Ralaigh, c'était l'affaire d'une nuit, rien de plus. »

_Bien envoyé Milie._

_« _Alors sois ma maîtresse, parce qu'après toi, les autres me sembleront si fades. »

Blaise regardait Milicent incrédule pendant que Drago fusillait Adam du regard.

« Dégage Ralaigh ! » _Ah, Milie s'énerve._

A ma grande surprise, enfin non parce que je savais que j'étais un génie, Vincent attrapa Adam par le col tout en le dégageant devant TOUS les Serpentards. Il menaça Adam de tester un ou deux sorts inavouables sur lui si il osait encore adresser la parole à Milicent.

Milie souriait visiblement aux anges, _Argh, elle est presque jolie quand elle est heureuse,_ et me fit un clin d'œil.

De mon côté, j'étais ravie, certes, les effets du filtre se dissiperont durant la nuit, mais la honte qu'Adam venait de se payer, ça, personne n'allait l'oublier de si tôt.


	10. Chapître 10 : Divination, nomination

_**Merci merci merciiiiiii pour vos commentaires. Voici un autre chapitre, à nouveau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Mon interprétation des tomes 6 et 7 est assez personnelle… **_

Commencer par divination lundi matin est une bonne façon de démarrer la semaine. Tout d'abord parce que le professeur Trelawney est relativement conciliante vis-à-vis de ses élèves particulièrement bruyants et, fait relativement inquiétant pour elle, compte tenu du fait qu'elle soit professeur de divination, qu'elle soit incapable de voir ce qui se trame dans sa propre classe. Ensuite, la disposition de la salle de cours rend propice toutes sortes de bavardages et de commérages. J'étais assise à côté de Millicent, tout en haut de la classe, ce qui nous donnait une vue plongeante sur l'ensemble de nos camarades serpentards et nous permettait par la même occasion de surveiller attentivement les agissements des gryffondors, et de saisir au vol n'importe qu'elle occasion de nous moquer d'eux.

« Tu dois être contente ? » _Pour l'amour du Ciel, Millie, apprends à chuchoter, la vielle chouette est bigleuse, pas sourde._

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'Adam est la risée de toute l'école et ça c'est grâce à toi. Je suppose que je dois te remercier aussi, ton plan a marché du tonnerre et c'est fou comme les gens sont différents avec moi ce matin. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil, d'une veine discrétion, en direction de Vincent qui était assis au second rang, juste derrière Drago et Blaise. Pansy quant à elle, partageait sa table avec Daphne.

« Ce matin mes enfants, nous allons nous pencher sur le tarot divinatoire. » Le professeur Trelawney traversa la pièce pour aller chercher son jeu de carte, manquant au passage de s'étaler de tout son long en s'encoublant dans l'un de ses immondes tapis négligemment disposés sur le sol. Elle fut rattrapée au vol par Londubat.

« Quel couple ! » M'exclamais-je un peu trop fort. Millie pouffa de rire, Drago se retourna avec son sourire « Malfoy » aux lèvres. Potty en revanche me fusilla du regard.

« Détends toi Potter ou trouve toi une copine, tu fais pitié là. » Cette fois-ci, tous les serpentards éclatèrent de rire pendant que notre professeur de divination nous regardait effarée, elle ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien la pauvre.

« Heu, bon, les enfants, sortez vos cartes et mettez-vous par deux »

Un long râle se fit entendre, émanant de l'ensemble des parties présentes dans la pièce. Il faut dire que chaque année on faisait un cours sur le tarot divinatoire et chaque année personne ne voyait rien ou du moins aucun élève n'était capable de prédire quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Seul point positif, et rassurant pour nous, notre professeur en était tout aussi incapable.

Alors que je disposais les cartes sur la table, Granger leva sa main. Je ne pus réprimer un rictus moqueur, surtout en voyant Weasley faire profil bas comme à chaque fois que sa chérie se faisait remarquer de la sorte. Je n'étais pas une fan de la belette mais je ne comprenais pas que l'on puisse sortir avec un hamster incapable de la fermer et qui passe son temps à mettre en exergue votre stupidité.

« Professeur, est-ce bien nécessaire d'étudier à nouveau le tarot. Il me semble que nous devrions passer à un exercice plus poussé »

_C'est quand même hallucinant, elle ne perd jamais une occasion de se taire._

« Oui, si vous insistez Miss Granger. Nous allons donc étudier le tarot des astres. Il permet de faire des prédictions concernant un futur plus ou moins proche et vous éclair sur votre état actuel. »

_Oula, attendez, c'est pas le tarot normal ça ? Ou alors il n'y a aucune diffèrence ?_

Trelawney leva sa tête et scruta la salle, avec les aquariums qui lui servaient de lunettes, il était difficile de savoir ce qu'elle cherchait, quand soudain :

« Bukater ! » Je fis un bond en l'entendant prononcer mon nom de sa voix tremblante.

« O-oui professeur ? »

« Venez mon enfant, je vais vous utiliser pour la démonstration » Elle s'assit à sa table, tapotant de sa main le coussin poussiéreux sur lequel j'étais sensée m'asseoir.

Je fis une grimace mais obtempéra. Cette fois-ci, et à mon grand dam, c'était au tour des gryffondors d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres. Il faut dire que j'étais sûrement en passe de me voir prédire une énième fin du monde ou je ne sais quoi par cette vieille folle qui, de toutes façons, ne prévoyait que de grands malheurs, même si franchement, on n'en avait jamais vu la couleur.

Une fois assise en face d'elle, je n'avais plus que Theodore Nott dans mon champ de vision, ce dernier affichait un sourire satisfait, trop content de me voir me ridiculiser. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce que les filles lui trouvaient, bon si, il était sans doute l'un de plus beau garçon de Poudlard mais lui et moi n'avions jamais pu nous supporter. Il me méprisait et ne cessait de me descendre. De toutes façons, Drago mis à part, il n'avait pas d'amis ici.

« Vous allez fermer les yeux et tirer les cartes. 7 au total. »

Je m'exécuta lentement, prenant bien soin de sélectionner les cartes vers lesquelles je me sentais attirée. Certes, Trelawney était aussi voyante que ma vieille tante Mildred mais il n'empêche que je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec trois cartes signifiant la mort et deux autres représentant _la fontaine de la vie_, ce qui m'avait valu une note plutôt mauvaise à mon examen de quatrième année sans compter les condoléances « en avance » de la part de Filtwick.

En ouvrant les yeux, je vis devant moi, soigneusement alignées, les sept cartes que je venais de tirer. Toutes étaient noirs, pas un motif, pas une couleur.

« Vous allez toucher chaque carte avec votre baguette et regarder dans la boule de cristal, vous verrez la prophétie apparaître au fur et à mesure. Comme je n'avais pas ma baguette avec moi, Millie descendit de son perchoir pour me l'apporter, prenant bien soin au passage de frôler « accidentellement » Vincent. _Pour la subtilité on repassera._

Une à une, je touchais les cartes de ma baguette, pendant qu'un gros nuage bleu nuit commençait à se former à l'intérieur de la boule. Les mots apparaissaient puis disparaissaient dans un nuage de fumée grise : amour, patience, cœur triste, malheur, mort, joie, bonheur, gloire, paix et dragon…_Attendez, Comment ça Dragon ! _

Revenant à la réalité, je vis Trelawney me fixer avec ses deux soucoupes, attendant visiblement que je fasse une révélation grandiose.

« Je vois, je vois mmmhh… Un rhume. Oui, c'est ça, un gros rhume.» La classe partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Je n'aurai cependant pas su dire si c'était à cause de ma blague un peu facile ou à cause de la tête que faisait présentement le hippie hirsute qui nous servait de professeur. Pour ma part, j'étais perplexe, je ne comprenais rien à ce que je venais de lire mais ça ne me rassurait guère.

----------------------------------------

La Grande Salle était pleine, tout le monde attendait l'arrivée du courier. Comme d'habitude, je ne reçus rien, en revanche, ça n'était pas le cas de Drago. Il était assis à côté de Blaise. Depuis le début de l'année ces deux là ne se quittaient pas. Il montre rapidement le cachet de la lettre à Zabini. Drago était pâle, enfin, un voile d'inquiétude s'était abattu sur son visage. Il se leva brusquement, suivit de Blaise, je voulus faire de même mais le petit ami de Pansy m'en dissuada du regard. Mon estomac fit un tour à l'idée que mon dragon pouvait être en danger à cause des élucubrations d'un maniaque aux idées tordues.

« Chers élèves de Poudlard, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez tous, un grand tournoi de Quidditch se déroulera à Durmstrang de février à juin opposant les équipes des différentes écoles de sorcellerie. »

Un long murmure d'excitation parcourut la salle.

« Sileeeenceeeeee ! » Hurla Dumbledore, secondé par un sort de vocifération.

_Aïe, je viens de perdre l'usage de mon oreille droite._

« Madame Bibine a composé l'équipe qui défendra les couleurs de Poudlard contre Durmstrang dans un match qualificatif qui se déroulera dans trois semaines. Madame Bibine, si vous voulez bien. »

La petite bonne femme, admiratrice incontestée de mon père, professeur de vol à Poudlard se leva et remplaça Dumbledore au pupitre.

« J'ai choisi les meilleurs joueurs mais surtout ce qui seront capables de mettre de côté les rivalités entre maison pour le bien de l'équipe de Poudlard. »

_Donc… Autant dire qu'il n y aura pas de Serpentard._

« Tu étais au courant ?» Me souffla Pansy

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, j'avais entendu parler de cet histoire de tournoi mais comme j'étais en dernière année, je visais surtout la réussite de mes examens.

« Les élèves sélectionnés sont, pour les poursuiveurs, Johanna Quedj, Thomas Aplepie, Remulus Triply. »

_Une Serdaigle et deux Gryffondors, tous de sixième année. _

« Occupant les postes de batteurs : Patrick Richard et Tristan Princson »

_Ah, un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle. Ce ne sont que des cinquièmes et sixièmes années, je suppose qu'à cause des examens…_

« Le gardien sera Cormac McLaggen »

_PARDON ! Encore un Gryffondor de sixième année._

« Enfin, l'attrapeur sera… »

Un long murmure parcourut les rangs des Gryffondor, tous espéraient que ce soit Potty.

« Ella Bukater qui sera également capitaine. Les horaires et dates d'entraînement seront affichés dans les vestiaires. »

Je resta interdite. Rien d'étonnant, j'étais la meilleure à ce poste, loin devant Potter mais…

« Excusez moi mais, si nous restons à Durmstrang, enfin, comment faire pour les ASPIC ? »

« Vous les passerez à Durmstrang »

_Donc, en février, je quitterai définitivement Poudlard._ Je sentais ma gorge se nouer. Instinctivement, je regarda la place de Drago, vide. Je n'avais pas envie de partir comme ça, pas si vite. Mon père sera sûrement fou de joie et je devrais l'être, après tout, devenir joueuse professionnelle est mon rêve et quel meilleur moyen d'y arriver que de gagner cette coupe.

« Félicitation Ella. Ton père va être ravi. »

« Merci Pansy. »

Elle avait l'air sincèrement contente pour moi.

« Tu quitteras Poudlard en février alors ? »

_Et oui Daphne, quel malheur, tu ne m'auras plus entre toi et Drago._

« Oui, bah, ce n'est pas très grave… Je vous reverrai après Poudlard. »

_A vos mariages respectifs. Ella ça suffit maintenant. Shut !_

« Et puis, pendant que vous roucoulerez toutes, moi je vais pouvoir exercer mes talents de séductrices à Durmstrang. »

Je fis un clin d'œil à Parkinson qui semblait sincèrement triste de me voir partir. Bah, moi au fin fond de la Bulgarie, elle deviendra la nouvelle princesse des serpentards.


	11. Chapitre 11 Réalité nocturne

_**Encore et toujours : Un grand merci pour vos commentaires. Comme j'étais assez motivée, je me suis décidée à écrire le chapitre 11 dans la foulée. Plein de rebondissements sont à venir, la septième année d'Ella, croyez-moi, elle va s'en souvenir.**_

Je n'arrêtais pas de me retourner dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il faut dire que la journée avait été chargée en émotion : entre le cours de divination et cet enchevêtrement de mots qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, mon annonce comme capitaine de l'équipe Quidditch de Poudlard, et le cours de sortilège où je m'étais retrouvée dans l'obligation de travailler avec Nott… Certes, tous ces éléments devaient jouer un rôle dans mon insomnie, mais mon angoisse première concernait Drago. Blaise et lui n'avaient pas assisté au cours de l'après-midi, en fait, je ne les avais pas revu depuis la distribution du courrier. _La prochaine fois que Blaise me dit de ne pas venir je les suivrai en douce… Mais si il n'y avait pas de prochaine fois !_ Cette pensée me tira définitivement du lit. Je ne pouvais oublier le visage de Drago lorsqu'il a reçu cette lettre, tout cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Je me levai, enfilai une robe de chambre et marchai vers le dortoir des garçons. Je passai la tête par la porte, les lits de Drago et de Blaise étaient désespérément vides. Le couvre-feu était largement dépassé mais tant pis, il fallait que je sache.

Avec précaution, je sortis de la salle commune des serpentards, je marchai doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit. Mon cœur battait la chamade, _Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer par Merlin ? Où sont-ils ?_

Personne dans les cachots, ni dans les salles de classe. J'arpentais les couloirs sombres, dans le froid et dans l'obscurité totale. J'avais évité Rusard et Miss Teigne à deux reprises. Alors que je me trouvais dans une salle au troisième étage, mon regard fut attiré au loin, vers une plaine en contre bas du château. Deux ombres noirs marchaient vers le porche d'entrée. L'un d'eux s'arrêta et s'écroula à terre. Je n'avais que a lumière de la lune pour m'éclairer pourtant, ces silhouettes m'étaient familières. _Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Ce sont eux !_ Je me mis à courir à toute allure, mon souffle était court, ma poitrine me brûlait, j'avais la gorge sèche. Je traversai les couloirs rapidement, ne faisant plus guère attention à rester hors de vue. Rusard ou pas, ça m'était bien égal. J'étais enfin dans la cour, mes minces ballerines de soie ne me protégeaient pas contres las aspérité du sol, je devais probablement avoir les pieds en sang.

Je connaissais ce château comme ma poche et je savais qu'il y avait une petite porte dérobée à quelques encablures du porche. Une fois dehors, je cherchais des yeux les deux ombres noirs. Je courrais dans leur direction, les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais à aucun moment je ne doutai de l'identité de ces deux hommes.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. l'un était allongé et l'autre était agenouillé à ses côtés.

« Blaise !! » Hurlais-je hors d'haleine.

L'ombre noir sauta sur ses deux pieds pointant sa baguette vers moi. J'étais maintenant à sa hauteur. Deux hommes masqués, deux Mangemorts. Mes amis. _La journée commence à virer dangereusement au cauchemar._ En voyant Drago au sol, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, retirant son masque. Son visage était angélique mais il était inconscient. Son corps était blessé à de nombreux endroits.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là Ella ! » Je n'avais jamais vu Blaise dans une telle rage.

Je le regardais effarée. _Rendez moi mon ami_. Je n'arrivais pas à reprendre ma respiration, je serrais la main de Drago dans la mienne. Je posai ma tête sur son torse. _Un pouls, je peux sentir son pouls ! Il est en vie._

« Drago... Blaise, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Drago ! » L'expression de Blaise avait changé brutalement. Il semblait désolé, confus, il était visiblement complètement dépassé par les évènements.

« Blaise !! »

Il secoua sa tête. « Il-il a été puni par Voldemort » En entendant cela je serra un peu plus la main de Drago, des larmes de haine coulèrent sur mes joues. _Comment a-t-il osé !? S'en prendre à Drago. Mais ça n'est même pas..._ Soudain, je sentis la main de Drago bouger dans la mienne. Son visage esquissa un sourire.

« Drago ? Drago, je suis là, tout va bien se passer je te le promets. » Dis-je doucement en approchant ma tête de son visage. _TOUT ne peut pas bien se passer, oh par Merlin, comment vais-je le sortir de là._

Blaise s'approcha de moi.

« Ella, écoutes moi, va chercher Rogue, dis lui que Drago est blessé, amènes le ici. »

J'acquiesçais, mon regard toujours fixé sur mon dragon. A regret, je lâchai sa main et repartis en direction du château. Il me semblait si loin, je pleurais et je respirais difficilement.

Une fois dans les donjons, je courus vers l'appartement de Rogue, frappant énergiquement à sa porte. Il vint m'ouvrir presque aussitôt, visiblement, lui non plus ne dormait pas visiblement.

« Mademoiselle Buka … » Il s'interrompit en voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

« Vite, c'était Drago, il est b-blessé… Voldemort » Je bondis en réalisant que j'avais prononcé le nom de ce serpent sans la moindre peur, c'était la première fois que je prononçais son nom. Rogue fila chercher une potion dans son antre et me suivit.

Une fois que mes deux Mangemorts étaient en vue, je pressa le pas instinctivement. _Par pitié Severus, accélérez_. Blaise se leva en voyant Rogue, Drago était toujours allongé au sol. Rogue s'agenouilla près de Malfoy et lui fit boire une potion puis, il pointa sa baguette en direction des nombreuses blessures de mon ange blond et marmonna quelques sortilèges dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. Presque immédiatement, les paupières de Drago s'ouvrirent. Il s'assit péniblement sur le sol, aidé par Rogue et Zabini. J'étais restée à deux mètres derrière eux. J'étais pétrifiée, les éléments de cette nuit se mettaient en place dans mon esprit. Puis Rogue se leva et marcha dans ma direction, c'est à ce moment que Drago prit conscience de ma présence. Il resta à me fixer, les traits de son visage demeuraient impassibles mais ses yeux en disaient longs.

« Mademoiselle Bukater, ai-je besoin de préciser que ce que vous venez de voir doit rester secret. » Son ton était menaçant, son regard noir. Avec difficulté, je maintenais mes yeux fixaient sur Rogue

« O-oui professeur. » Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ou quoi dire. J'étais incroyablement soulagée que Drago soit en vie mais maintenant que je savais qu'il était réellement en danger, je redoublais d'inquiétude.

Sans un mot, Drago se releva. Blaise le soutenait comme il pouvait. Rogue prit la direction de Poudlard. Je me tenais à bonne distance derrière Zabini et Malfoy. Personne ne prononça un mot. Une fois devant l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards, Rogue nous laissa, il me jeta un dernier regard et partit, faisant virevolter sa cape. Blaise avait allongé Drago sur un canapé.

« Ella, c'est… Ce soir… » _Blaise, ce soir, j'ai eu la confirmation de mes pires craintes, il n'y a rien à ajouter._

Drago semblait muet, il n'osait même pas me regarder en face.

« Et toi espèce de sombre idiot ! » J'avais crié ça en direction de Malfoy, l'obligeant à lever les yeux vers moi. J'étais furieuse contre lui. Je l'aimais tant, comment pouvait-il se mettre en danger ?

Je me dirigeai vers lui et lui assénai une claque monumentale. Les larmes coulaient à torrent le long de mon visage, je sentais mes tempes battre sous l'effet de la colère. Il me regarda à nouveau, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis désolé Ella. » En l'entendant prononce mon nom et en lisant la douleur sur son visage, mon corps se mit à trembler. Drago se releva péniblement et m'enlaça.

« Je suis tellement désolé mon Ella, je pensais pouvoir te le cacher jusqu'à ton départ » J'avais enfouis ma tête dans son épaule, il m'attira contre lui et m'entraîna sur le canapé.

« Tu étais au courant ? »Dis-je, la voix étouffée par les sanglots. Il regarda Blaise.

« Tu es la seule septième année pour une raison Ella, j'ai demandé à Rogue d'insister pour que tu partes. Tu es la meilleure, ça n'étonnait donc personne. » Il prit ma tête entre ses mains m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Ella, il faut que tu partes, tu dois le faire pour moi, il est hors de question que tu restes ici, Voldemort a prévu d'envahir l'école… Les autres sont protéges par leurs parents ou leur famille mais pas toi. » Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de pleurer.

« Je peux me battre Drago, pourquoi bénéficierai-je d'un traitement de faveur ? » J'avais beaucoup de mal à articuler. Soudain, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa tendrement, doucement. Il rompit notre baiser et posa sa main sur ma joue.

« La seule raison pour laquelle tu as droit à un traitement de faveur Ella, c'est parce que je t'aime. » Il venait de le dire, j'avais rêvé de ce moment des centaines de fois. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mon cœur battait si vite que je craignais qu'il ne rompe. Il sourit faiblement, cherchant dans mon regard une preuve de réciprocité.

« Je t'aime Drago » C'était venu tout naturellement, j'avais dit ces quatre mots avec assurance et conviction. Il me sourit et prit ma main dans la sienne. Il posa son front contre le mien, nos nez se touchaient.

« Ella, cette année va être difficile et depuis cet été, les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer. » Je me reculai un peu pour mieux le contempler.

« Voldemort a établi son quartier général au manoir. Mon père est en disgrâce et… C'est Harold Greengrass qui est aujourd'hui le bras droit du Maître."

« Le père de Daphne ? » Doucement, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans mon esprit.

« Oui, si je sors avec elle c'est avant tout pour protéger ma famille, rien de plus. Mais toi, toi tu dois me promettre de quitter Poudlard en février. Je veux que tu restes loin de tout ça. »

« Et toi ? Regardes dans quel état tu es. » Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de me yeux. Drago me serra contre son torse, me berçant doucement.

« Ella, ça va aller, je te le promets. J'ai l'habitude et Blaise est là. »

Je fermai les yeux, me perdant dans les battements de son cœur. « Promets moi de rester en vie Drago. »

« Promis. »

Je m'extirpai de son emprise et l'embrassai avec passion et amour pendant que passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime Drago Malfoy, je t'ai toujours aimé ».

Drago sortit sa baguette fit un geste et prononça ce mot « Oubliettes ».


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Je suis sadique, cruelle, et ça n'est pas terminé lol. Il vous faudra encore pas mal de patience avant de savoir comment cela va se terminer. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, c'est important et très motivant.**_

_**Un grand merci à mes trois plus fidèles lectrices lou biloute, AndrOmaque et Iliria (merci pour tes remarques constructives, ce coup-ci j'ai essayé de faire attention ;) ).**_

_**Je parle effectivement de Transfiguration et non de métamorphose pour le cours de MacGo Il se trouve que je suis canadienne et que j'ai lu la plupart des tomes en anglais et l'intitu**_l_**é du cours est bien transfiguration. Je suis plus à l'aise avec ce terme donc je l'ai gardé.**_

"Ellaaaa, réveilles-toiiii" J'ouvris les yeux lentement au son de la voix de Pansy.

Je me relevai péniblement, la tête lourde, prise par une violente migraine. Mon corps était douloureux, mes muscles semblaient tiraillés de toutes parts. Pansy me fixait l'air confus.

"Tu as fait quoi hier soir, tu es rentrée tard." _Ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai... Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au juste ?_

"Parkinson, je ne suis pas sortie de mon lit." Pansy me considéra un court instant avant de hausser les épaules et de descendre de mon lit.

"Si tu le dis _Bukater_. On se voit en cours parce que je doute fortement que tu ne sois prête à temps pour prendre ton petit déjeuner."

Pansy partie, je mis un moment avant de me décider à quitter la chaleur réconfortante de mon lit. _Pansy est aussi folle que moi. Par Merlin, je m'en souviendrais si j'avais quitté le dortoir au beau milieu de la nuit. _J'essayais de me souvenir de la journée d'hier mais impossible, la dernière chose dont je me rappelai était d'avoir humilié Potter en Divination. _C'est sûrement dû à ma migraine et au manque de sommeil, de toutes façons, un lundi reste un lundi. Que peut-il bien arriver d'extraordinaire un jour si ordinaire ? Rien._

En posant les pieds sur l'épais tapis vert émeraude qui me servait de descente de lit, je fus saisie par une violente douleur. Je poussai un cri d'effroi en constatant que mes pieds étaient en sang. _Pansy a peut-être raison après tout, il se peut que je sois sortie hier soir._

J'avais beau essayer de toutes mes forces, rien, je ne me souvenais de rien sans compter que ma migraine semblait s'intensifier. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une douche froide, histoire de me remettre les idées en place mais celle-ci se révéla tout aussi inefficace. Avant de me rendre à mon cours de transfiguration, il me fallait d'urgence aller à l'infirmerie avant que mon crâne n'explose. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire étant donné que mes deux pieds, seul moyen de locomotion autorisé dans l'enceinte de l'école, avaient la plus grande difficulté du monde à me porter ce matin.

Heureusement pour moi, Mademoiselle Pommefresch était déjà au travail.

"Mademoiselle Bukater, que puis-je pour vous de si bonne heure ?" En voyant que je boitais, elle se précipita vers moi et m'assit confortablement sur un des lits au cadre d'acier.

"J'ai une migraine terrible et surtout j'ai de nombreuses blessures sur mes pieds." Elle me fit signe d'étendre mes jambes sur le lit afin de pouvoir examiner mes deux infortunés compères.

"Par la barbe de Merlin ! Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, je ne me souviens absolument pas." Elle me fixa un court instant.

"Cela doit être dû au stress accumulé ces derniers temps, le prochain tournoi à Durmstrang et votre rôle de capitaine." _Tournoi de quoi?! Où?! Comment ça capitaine?Drago a démissionné? Je n'aime pas ça du tout!_

En voyant mon air catastrophé, l'infirmière s'empressa de me rassurer.

"Ce n'est rien, je vois ça chaque année... Entre les ASPIC, le quidditch et la compétition inter-maisons, il y a toujours un ou deux élèves qui me font un blackout." Elle gloussa et partit chercher du matériel dans sa réserve. _Au moins, il y en a une que ça fait rire_.

Pommefresch me donna une infecte potion à boire qui eut le mérite de faire taire la fanfare qui avait élu domicile dans ma boite crânienne et utilisa sa baguette pour soigner mes pieds.

-------------------------------------------

Cela va s'en dire, j'étais très en retard au cours de Macgo' et c'est avec une légère appréhension et ce, malgré mon certificat médical, que je toquai doucement sur la porte de chêne.

Cette vieille chouette inspecta scrupuleusement le parchemin avant de m'asseoir à côté de Goyle. Ce dernier m'adressa un regard emplit de soulagement. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas un don inné pour la transfiguration et, Crabbe partit roucouler avec Millicent, son incompétence allait être doublement mise en avant.

Drago était assis sur la rangée de gauche, à côté de Daphne. _Visiblement ils ne peuvent plus se passer l'un de l'autre et dire qu'à une époque, c'est moi qui avais l'honneur de sa présence à pratiquement tous les cours. _Pendant que Minerva avait le dos tourné, j'envoya un oiseau en papier qui vola maladroitement vers Malfoy.

_On m'a dit que j'étais capitaine, comment cela se fait-il ? Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton poste de prédilection? Et, ne me dis surtout pas que c'est pour les beaux yeux d'une belle blonde Malfoy._

En lisant ma prose, Drago sembla quelque peu perplexe. Il releva la tête et me fixa, une lueur d'inquiétude brillait au fond de ses prunelles grises. Après un court instant de réflexion, il écrivit une réponse. _Je ne vois pas ce qui peut lui prendre autant de temps. C'est soit oui, soit non._

_Ella, cesse de jouer à ces jeux débiles. JE suis toujours capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et TOI, TU es capitaine de l'équipe de Poudlard. On se voit au déjeuner._

_D.M._

Il me renvoya le papier qui se posa gracieusement sur mon bureau sous le nez de notre professeur chéri qui n'y prêta pas attention sûrement parce que selon elle, on ne peut rien attendre d'autre de la part de Serpentard. _Sur ce coup-là, je dois dire que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. _Je déplia soigneusement la missive de Drago. En voyant sa signature au bas, je ne pus réprimer un sourire moqueur. _Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il se sent obligé de signer nos petits mots, je sais bien que ça vient de lui. Il a vraiment un ego qui dépasse l'entendement, c'est étonnant qu'il parvienne à vivre avec. _Je déchantai rapidement en lisant le contenu. J'étais abasourdie, depuis quand avait-on une équipe spécifique à Poudlard et surtout quand diable avais-je été nommée capitaine. _On aurait quand même pu me prévenir en priorité. Non mais._

"Mademoiselle Bukater! Pourriez-vous je vous prie cesser de rêvasser durant mon cours. Occupez-vous plutôt de me changer ce galet en tortue."

Sur ce, je reportai mon attention sur le caillou qui était effectivement posé devant moi. Je jetai un coup d'oeil inquiet à mon voisin qui semblait se concentrer de tout son fort avec sa baguette. Il devait être en train d'invoquer tous les fondateurs vu sa mine crispée. Son galet vibra fébrilement puis fit deux petits bonds avant de se transformer en... _C'est quoi au juste ce truc ?_ Un animal dont la forme oscillait entre un hérisson et un crapaud. MacGonagall lui jeta un regard furieux et d'un coup de baguette pour le moins énergique changea la pauvre bête en un galet bien ovale. Je pointai ma baguette en direction de mon rocher miniature mais rien ne se passa. Je me concentrai un peu plus mais mon cerveau et ma baguette semblaient refuser tout travail collectif. Mon galet se mit à léviter et vola à toutes billes vers notre professeur avant de s'écraser sur le mûr qui se trouvait derrière son bureau manquant au passage de décapiter la responsable des rouge et or. _Mmmh, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vois venir _l_a sanction. _

"Mademoiselle Bukater! Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous essayez de faire ? Tuer quelqu'un!" Potty et ses acolytes étaient hilares. _Riez mes petits, demain matin, on verra bien qui se fera martyriser par Rogue._

"Je ne sais pas, j'essayais de visualiser une tortue et le truc, enfin le galet, est parti d'un coup".

"20 points en moins pour Serpentard".

-----------------------------------------------

Heureusement pour moi, aucun incident ne vint entacher la fin du cours. Alors que je m'apprêtais à suivre Pansy et Millicent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Theodore Nott m'interrompit. _Pas lui, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. _

"Ella, il faut que l'on se retrouve ce soir à la bibliothèque, il y a trop de monde dans la salle commune."_ Il veut que l'on se retrouve tous les deux. Hum, c'est inattendu comme demande. Depuis quand Nott me donne t-il rendez-vous ? _Theo ne manqua pas de remarquer ma surprise.

"Ella, je ne suis pas ravis de devoir me farcir cet exposé avec toi mais Filtwick ne nous a pas laissé le choix alors qu'on en finisse." Il tapota des doits avec agacement sur son livre puis il plongea ses deux yeux bleus nuits dans les miens._ Mais il se fiche de moi, je crois que je serai au courant si on avait un exposé ensemble._

"Ecoutes Nott, si tu veux me voir seul à seul, il suffit de demander au lieu d'utiliser ce prétexte bidon d'exposer pour..." Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que Theodore, fils de Mangemort, piqua un fard.

"Tu en tiens une couche Bukater ! 19H30 à la bibliothèque, dans le coin des grimoires du XIXe. Tu n'as pas intérêt à être en retard." Il me tourna le dos et me laissa en plan.

Cependant, cet épisode confirmait mes pires craintes, j'avais un gros blanc concernant la journée d'hier ce qui était particulièrement inquiétant. Je voulais bien croire aux théories de Madame Pommefresch, mais je craignais cependant de n'avoir fait une gaffe monumentale dont moi seule avais le secret.

---------------------------------------

Visiblement il s'était passé beaucoup de choses en une demie journée. Il fallait absolument que je demande un résumé à Pansy. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, c'est tout naturellement que je me dirigeai vers la table des Serpentard. En me voyant, Blaise et Drago se firent des messes basses. Mon prince me gratifia de son regard le plus noir que s'empressa d'imiter Blaise. Je n'étais pas habituée à une pareille démonstration venant de Zabini et la dernière en date remontait au lendemain de notre rupture. D'ailleurs en y pensant bien, c'était la seule dont je me souvienne. Incrédule, je rejoignis Pansy et Millie.

"Pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie ce matin?" _Merci Millie, au moins, toi tu t'inquiètes pour moi._

"D'après Pommefresch, je fais un blackout à cause du stress, pas moyen de savoir ce qui s'est passé hier après le cours de divination." Bulstrode me dévisagea un instant avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Du coin de l'oeil, je pouvais voir Vincent faire de même. _Si ils finissent ensemble un jour, je paierai cher pour voir l'ambiance lors des repas dans leur future maison._

"Hum alors, on t'a désigné comme capitaine de l'équipe de QUidditch de Poudlard. Vous avez un match qualificatif contre Durmstrang dans trois semaines en vue du tournoi qui se déroulera en Bulagrie de février à juin. Tu passeras tes examens là-bas. T'as trop de chance, les garçons sont canons à Durm'. Tu te souviens de Krum ?" Je n'écoutais plus, sous le choc. _Je quitte Poudlard définitivement en février. Je ne suis pas prête, pas encore !_

Pansy semblait aussi concentrée que lors d'un examen de potions. "Ensuite, tu t'es retrouvée à côté de Nott en classe de sortilège et puis tu as séché le dîner."

"Merci Pans'" Mieux valait l'arrêter maintenant, je n'avais pas envie de connaître en détails le menu du soir. Je portai mon attention sur Drago, nos regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde mais il détourna aussitôt les yeux. Greengrass vint s'asseoir entre Blaise et lui, ils qui se montrèrent chaleureux avec elle. Drago embrassa Daphne qui rougissait comme une pivoine.Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide mais éloquent dans ma direction. _Quelle garce, elle cache bien son jeu. Enfin, au moins je ne vais pas leur manquer. Pas le moins du monde même, à ce que je vois. _

Une fois de plus, Drago me blessait, c'est à se demander pourquoi j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui, c'était sans doute du masochisme. _Au moins, je n'aurai plus à supporter cette torture quotidiennement. _Daphne venait en effet de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago qui la serrait contre lui prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas regarder dans ma direction


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Voilà le treizième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à écrire les deux précédents, celui-ci me permet d'établir de meilleures bases pour ce à venir. Bon, je sais que je vais encore décevoir ceux qui attendent avec impatience une romance Ella Drago mais ça n'est pas pour tout de suite... **_

_**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture**_.

Cette journée avait très mal commencé, le repas de midi avait été un calvaire, essentiellement dû au comportement de Drago, et pour couronner le tout, je devais travailler avec le Serpentard que je haïssais le plus, Théodore Nott. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi, mais il m'avait pris en grippe dés la première année. Il venait d'une grande famille de sorciers, riche et sang pure, cela va s'en dire bien qu'il ne l'exhibait pas comme Malfoy. Il restait la plupart du temps seul et ne parlait qu'à Drago. Il se montrait cependant poli avec le reste des membres de notre année, tous, sauf moi. Il me prenait de haut et ne m'adressait la parole que pour me lancer des piques bien senties auxquelles je ne savais bien souvent pas quoi répondre. Il faut dire qu'il savait où viser pour faire mal. Je n'avais jamais eu à travailler avec lui ni même à passer du temps seul en sa compagnie et j'étais d'autant plus nerveuse que je demeurais particulièrement perturbée par rapport aux événements de la veille et surtout ma perte de mémoire pus que suspecte, quoiqu'en dise l'infirmière.

Comme à mon habitude j'étais en retard et il était presque 19h45 quand je franchis enfin les portes de la bibliothèque. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous dans le coin le plus isolé de cette dernière. Après avoir serpenté entre les rayons, je le trouva là, installé à une petite table mal éclairée. En m'entendant, il releva la tête et haussa les sourcils. _Vas-y, craches toi venin Nott, tu en meurs d'envie et pour une fois, tu as une bonne excuse pour m'incendier. _

"En retard." Il replongea la tête dans son livre.

"Excuses-moi, j'ai dû repasser par mon dortoir..."

"Je ne m'attendais de toutes façons pas à ce que tu sois à l'heure. Pour te dire la vérité, je pensais que tu allais te perdre en route, tu ne dois pas venir souvent j'imagine." Il me toisa de son regard narquois. Je pouvais sentir mon visage rougir. _Ressaisis toi Ella, ne le laisses pas t'insulter_.

"Ecoutes Nott, j'ai eu une journée compliquée, et avant que tu ne me le rappelles si aimablement ce matin, je ne savais même pas qu'on avait un exposé ensemble d'ailleurs je ne me souviens pas de ma journée de lundi." Il ne dit rien, il fronça les sourcils et tira la chaise à côté de lui afin que je prenne place.

On resta ainsi pendant une heure à travailler sur l'histoire des sortilèges sans qu'aucun n'adresse la parole à l'autre. Quand il fut temps de regagner notre maison, je lui tendis mon parchemin afin qu'il puisse avoir connaissance de mes recherches qu'il lu attentivement avant d'esquisser un sourire. _Bon, vas-y, fais moi sentir à quel point je suis une idiote comparée à ta grandeur._

"C'est pas trop mal Bukater." Il rangea mon parchemin dans son sac. _Pas trop mal, venant de Nott, c'est un compliment, c'est vraiment une journée bizarre. _On regagna silencieusement les quartiers des Serpentards. Avant de rentrer dans la salle commune, Nott m'arrêta net et me fit face.

"Tu sais, pour cette perte de mémoire... Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit, mais tu as pensé à un sortilège d'oubliettes ou une potion ?" Je sentis un frissonnement parcourir mon dos en entendant les paroles de mon camarade._ Bien sûr! Ce_la _expliquerait l'état de mes pieds ce matin et _le reste. _Mais qui a bien pu me faire un truc pareil _?

Theo prononça la formula avant que je ne puisse formuler une réponse. Il s'engouffra dans la porte d'entrée avant de monter directement se coucher.

Il n'y avait plus que des élèves de septième année dans la salle commune. A ma grande surprise, Millie était blottie dans les bras de Vincent. Cette vision, qui m'aurait probablement suscité en moi un profond dégoût il y a quelques semaines, me fit sincèrement plaisir. Bulstrode m'adressa un sourire ravit que je lui renvoyai. Pansy était assise devant la cheminée, elle était positionnée en tailleur aux pieds du canapé de cuir vert, sa tête délicatement appuyée contre les jambes de Blaise, ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste machinal. En me voyant elle me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je pris place sur le canapé, à côté de Blaise qui me salua à peine. Drago était assis en face de nous, dans son fauteuil fétiche. Il détourna le regard dés que je fus installée et se mit à fixer le feu fébrile de va cheminée l'air pensif.

"Alors, comment s'est passé cette séance avec Nott ?" Pansy me parlait comme si de rien n'était pourtant elle ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que l'ambiance avait soudainement gelé lorsque j'étais arrivée. _Mieux que ma fin de soirée avec ton copain et son meilleur ami, Pansy chérie._

"Pas trop mal, c'est un garçon sérieux." Elle acquieça avant de reprendre à voix basse.

"Au moins tu vas te taper une bonne note, moi je suis avec Milicent et comme tu peux le remarquer, elle ne se concentre plus que sur une chose" Elle pointa le couple le plus inattendu de Serpentard d'un mouvement bref de la tête. Je suivis son regard et pouffai de rire en les voyant s'embrasser. _C'est tellement bizarre de les voir ensemble. Enfin c'est toujours mieux que Drago et Daphne._

Pansy se mit ensuite à me parler d'un tas de choses sans intérêt avant que Blaise ne lui propose d'aller se coucher. Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers l'escalier. Il était vraiment prévenant avec elle, bien plus qu'il ne l'était avec moi. Il l'aimait et c'était réciproque. Finalement, ils se complétaient plutôt bien. Je me retrouvai ainsi seule avec Drago. _C'est incroyable, il ne me regarde même pas_. _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour le mettre dans un tel état? Si j'attrape celui ou celle qui a gentiment pris soin de ma mémoire, je l'avada kedavrise sur le champ ! _Drago se leva soudainement et au moment où il s'apprêtait à partir, je trouvai enfin le courage de le retenir.

"Drago, attends... S'il te plaît. Qu-qu'est ce que j'ai fait au juste, pourquoi agis-tu comme ça ?" J'avais envie de pleurer mais je luttais de toutes mes forces. Il me fixa de ses yeux impassibles l'espace d'un instant et me tourna le dos, prenant la direction des escaliers.

"Je suis las Ella. Tes crises, tes histoires, je suis fatigué de toi et j'aimerai que tu me laisses tranquille avec Daphe." J'avais le souffle coupé, je ne pus contenir mes larmes plus longtemps et je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. _Ce n'est pas vrai... Il... Mon Drago ne veut plus de moi... C'est impossible. Non, pas ça, pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas juste. Pourquoi elle et pas moi. _Avant de franchir les marches, il s'arrêta et ajouta cette phrase assassine, comme un ultime coup de poignard "J'aimerai que tu cesses de t'accrocher à moi. Je ne t'aime pas. J'espère que c'est bien clair." Sa voix tremblait légèrement_. Quel lâche, il n'arrive même pas à me le dire en face._

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, essayant par tous les moyens de réprimer mes sanglots. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais sous le choc. Il est vrai que j'avais beaucoup abusé ces derniers temps mais son comportement avait changé si soudainement. Je pensais à cette nuit que l'on avait passé tous les deux dans la tour d'astronomie. _Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait changé de la sorte en si peu de temps... Bien sûr Il y a pourtant toutes ces cachotteries, ce bal cet été, tous ces... _Une personne venait de s'asseoir à côté de moi et me tapotait maladroitement le dos. Je relevai la tête pour contempler le visage plein de compassion de Milicent. Elle passa sa main autour de mes épaules et je m'effondrai en pleurs dans les bras de mon amie.

"Shutt Ella. ça arrive... Drago est comme il est. Tu sais mieux que quiconque que c'est un égoïste, il agit de la sorte avec tout le monde. Tu seras bientôt loin de Poudlard, cela te fera du bien."

_Je la jette dans les bras de Vincent et Milicent coeur de pierre se transforme en Poufsouffle. _Je souris à l'idée de Millie dans la maison du blaireau.

"Merci Millie."

Elle avait raison, je connaissais suffisamment bien Drago Malfoy pour savoir qu'il agissait comme cela avec beaucoup de monde pourtant, je crois que naïvement, j'avais cru être à jamais épargnée par ces brusques changements. J'avais la preuve aujourd'hui que je m'étais trompée, comme sur beaucoup d'autres choses du reste.

Milicent et Vincent me raccompagnèrent à l'entrée de dortoir. Elle resta dire bonne nuit à son nouveau chéri, ils étaient adorables tous les deux et c'était un couple plutôt sain quand on connaît les critères de Serpentard. Une fois à l'intérieur, je constatai que ce dernier était vide, Daphne devait être avec Malfoy et j'avais vu Pansy suivre Blaise dans son dortoir._ Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie que cette petite garce de Greengrass puisse contempler sa victoire. _

J'enfilai mon pyjama avant de me blottir sous mes couvertures. Bulstrode rentra silencieusement et se mit au lit.

Mille et une questions trottaient dans ma tête, j'avais arrêté de pleurer, j'étais résignée car j'avais bel et bien perdu Drago, c'était définitif. Je me demandais qui avait pu me faire un sortilège d'oubliettes. Plus j'y repensais plus cela me semblait évident. _Ma migraine, mes pieds en sang, mon absence nocturne du dortoir, et les événements de la veille volatilisés. _J'avais beaucoup d'ennemis à Poudlard mais un coup comme celui-ci ne pouvait avoir pris forme que dans l'esprit tordu d'un Serpentard. _Daphne ? Elle n'a pas le courage ni la capacité magique de le faire. Drago? Non, il n'avait aucune raison de me faire subir un sortilège d'oubliette_s_... Qui pouvait vouloir_ _se venger de m... Par Merlin ! Adam ! _Bien sûre, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait sûrement dû vouloir se venger de l'épisode mémorable de dimanche. En temps normal, j'aurai certainement débarquer dans son dortoir comme une furie afin de lui hurler mes quatre vérités et surtout de le gifler aux yeux et aux sus de tous. Mais ce soir, j'étais épuisée, mon corps n'aspirait qu'à dormir, au même titre que mon esprit du reste.


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Voilà le chapitre 14, bonne lecture à tous. **_

_**Après un chapitre 13 quelques peu tristounet, j'ai décidé d'en écrire un plus léger. **_

Je me réveillai brutalement, en sueur, le souffle court. J'avais fait un violent cauchemar. Tout était flou, je me souviens de deux ombres noirs, je me souviens d'avoir ressenti une peur extrême. Je regardai autour de moi, Millicent était encore profondément endormie. Je marchai d'un pas incertain vers la salle de bain. Je tremblais encore, secouée par un rêve trop violent, trop réel sans doute. Je me passai de l'eau froide sur le visage et contemplai mon visage émacié dans le miroir. _Blaise a raison, à force de sauter repas sur repas, je suis vraiment devenue très amaigrie._ Je regagnai ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds avant de m'installer dans mon lit, recouvrant mon visage sous les draps. Je fermai les yeux mais le sommeil tarda à venir, l'image de ces silhouettes sans visage et la peur ressentie restaient gravées dans ma mémoire.

Je fus tirée de mon sommeil trop léger par Millie qui venait de se réveiller. Mes yeux étaient lourds et je sentais que des cernes disgracieuses avaient fait leur apparition. J'attendis que Millicent ait terminé de prendre sa douche afin que l'on puisse descendre ensemble à la Grande Salle. Au moment où nous nous apprêtions à sortir, Pansy regagnait notre dortoir en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait plus ou moins à _pas assez dormi_.

La Grande Salle était déjà correctement remplie. Crabbe et Goyle étaient installés et c'est tout naturellement que Bulstrode prit place aux côtés de son cher et tendre. J'étais bien décidée à manger ce matin. J'étais surprise de constater combien un choc tel que celui que Drago venait de m'infliger pouvait vous pousser à vous montrer plus forte. Je ressentais le besoin imminent de me battre contre mes démons et de ne surtout pas me laisser abattre comme ce fut le cas lorsque j'appris qu'il sortait avec Greengrass. J'étais la princesse des Serpentards, je méritais amplement ce titre, qu'il me rejette soit, mais qu'il n'espère surtout pas me voir m'effondrer, je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir.

Alors que je luttais pour finir mon toast, je vis Théodore s'approcher de notre table, à mon plus grand étonnement, il me salua presque chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir à bonne distance de notre petit groupe. Pansy arriva à son tour, seule.

« Bonjour tout le monde. » _Elle a l'air de bien meilleure humeur que ce matin, c'est déjà ça._

Millicent se contenta de lever les yeux vers elle avant de replonger dans la contemplation de son assiette tandis que Vincent et Greg' la saluèrent de concert. Je jouais à présent à noyer mes céréales dans leur lait afin d'être certaine qu'elles soient bien mortes avant de les porter à ma bouche. _Je ne comprends pas comment ces trois là font pour manger autant. _

« Au fait Ella, c'est bien aujourd'hui que tu commences les entraînements avec l'équipe de Poudlard ? » _Ah ben oui, il y'a ça AUSSI. Mais comment se fait-il que Parkinson soit plus au courant que moi ? _En voyant mon air égaré, Pansy se souvint alors que ma mémoire avait tendance à flancher sérieusement ces derniers temps.

« C'est cet après-midi Ella, c'est affiché près dans les vestiaires. »

«Et on peut savoir ce que tu fichais dans les vestiaires ? »

Pansy devint alors rouge comme une tomate.

« Laisses tomber, je ne préfère pas savoir déjà qu'avaler ces machins flottants le matin est assez difficile comme ça sans que tu n'en rajoutes une couche avec tes escapades zabiniennes. »

Elle se servit machinalement du thé avant de porter son attention vers Theo.

« Depuis quand Daphne est-elle proche de Nott ?» Dit naïvement Pansy.

Je tournai ma tête brusquement en direction de Theo. Effectivement, Greengrass s'était installée avec lui, préférant sans doute éviter de se retrouver trop proche de moi dans la mesure où je la soupçonnais grandement d'être à l'origine de la récente décision de Drago de couper définitivement tout contact avec moi. Elle lui parlait et à mon plus grand étonnement, il se montrait attentif et, fait surprenant de la part de Théodore, il souriait. Je sentis la moutarde me monter au nez. _Non seulement cette petite pimbêche m'a volé le cœur de Drago mais la voilà qui fait amie ami avec Théo. Grrrrr je la hais. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, je m'en fiche, je n'en ai rien à faire de Théo._

« Elle pourrait quand même s'asseoir avec nous plutôt que de rester avec Nott. Depuis qu'elle sort avec Drago, elle est vraiment bizarre. » _Non Parkinson, depuis qu'elle sort avec Drago, mademoiselle joue les princesses et ça commence à me taper correctement sur le système._

Millicent me jeta un regard inquiet, je lui souris discrètement, _ça va aller Millie, t'inquiètes._

« Au fait Pansy, où est Blaise ? » Demandais-je, un besoin urgent de changer de sujet se faisant sentir.

Elle haussa les épaules avant d'arracher un exemplaire du journal des mains d'un pauvre Poufsouffle de deuxième année qui avait eu le malheur se s'approcher trop près de nous.

« Je sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il devait régler un truc avec Drago et qu'il me rejoindrait en cours. » Fit-elle nonchalamment.

_C'est quand même étrange, ces deux là ne se quittent plus, je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'ils mijotent. Bah, ce n'est plus mon problème, Drago peut bien s'attirer toutes les foudres du monde sorcier, ça m'est égal… Ou pas. Arrrggghhhh, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, je l'aime ou je le déteste ?_

« Bon, les enfants, je vous laisse, je vais chercher mes gants pour le cours d'herbologie. »

« M'en parles pas, il paraît qu'on va étudier les craporchidés. Ça craint. » _Et oui Pansy, ça craint mais moi au moins, j'ai un sous-fifre pour faire le sale boulot._

Je sortis de la Grande Salle et me mis à descendre l'escalier menant aux donjons au pas de course, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi et Madame Chourave adorait retirer des points injustement à Serpentard.

« Ella ! Attend. » _ tiens, ça c'est une surprise._

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait travailler ensemble en début d'après-midi, juste avant ton entraînement parce qu'après tu risques d'être un peu fatiguées alors je me suis dis que… » _C'est adorable ou alors, il complote avec Greengrass. Dans les deux cas, c'est surprenant. _

« Oui, 13h00 à la bibliothèque, même endroit. » Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que j'avais déjà repris ma course dans les escaliers.

--------------------------------------------

La plupart des Gryffondors étaient déjà dans la serre. En réalité, j'étais la seule Serpentard en retard_. Attendez, où est Malfoy ?_

Je pris place à côté de Londubat et il me fallut des trésors d'amabilité pour le décrocher un bonjour et un semblant de sourire. Lui, il semblait déjà au trente sixième dessous. _Respire Neville, plus que trois heures de torture avant le déjeuner._

J'étais entourée de Gryffondors, Pansy était installée dans les confins de la serre aux côtés de Blaise, devant eux, le nouveau couple des verts, Millie et Vincent ; quant à Daphne, elle avait dû se résigner à s'asseoir à côté de Goyle. Théo était seul, fidèle à lui-même.

Neville triturait son parchemin.

« Ecoute Neville, on travaille ensemble depuis longtemps maintenant, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ici ou en dehors alors s'il te plaît, arrête de t'agiter comme ça. » Dis-je à voix basse essayant de sonner le plus vrai possible.

Londubat me jeta un regard en coin.

« C-c'est pas ça… Chourave… Elle-elle veut qu'on f-fasse une démonstration devant toute la classe. » _Oh par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites moi que c'est un mauvais rêve ! Je n'ai pas touché un végétal depuis … Depuis que je travaille avec l'autre empoté. _

« C'est un blague ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit non à cette vieille toquée ? »

Heureusement pour Neville, Madame Chourave prit la parole à cet instant.

« Mes enfants, comme vous le savez sans doute, nous allons étudier aujourd'hui les craporchidés, une espèce particulièrement rare de batracien chlorophylle vivant dans les régions situées au sud et à l'ouest de l'Amazone. J'ai demandé à mes deux élèves les plus brillants de cette classe de faire la manipulation devant vous. » _Les plus brillants, eh beh, elle ne va pas être déçue !_

« Mademoiselle Bukater et Monsieur Londubat devro… » La porte de la serre s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître un Malfoy visiblement très en colère.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Peut-on savoir ce qui justifie un tel retard. » _Oui, tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de rater le cours auquel j'allai lamentablement me ridiculiser._

Drago marcha d'un pas certain vers la meringue du nom de Chourave, lui tendant un parchemin roulé sur lui-même. Notre professeur le parcourut rapidement des yeux avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« Comme vous étiez avec le professeur Rogue, ça ira pour aujourd'hui » Drago tourna les talons et marcha impérieusement vers Théodore afin de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Bien, comme je vous le disais, nos deux professeurs d'un jour devront sortir les craporchidés de leur aquarium, extraire une écaille et les mettre en terre. Faites bien attention, ils sont vifs et surtout agressifs. » _Voilà qui nous promet des heures chaudes. On ne pourrait pas se contenter de tailler des bonzaïs plutôt que de risquer une septicémie à chaque cours ?_

Je me levai et tirai par la manche Neville jusqu'au bureau de Madame Chourave sur lequel se trouvait un énorme aquarium dont l'eau verdâtre ne laissait rien voir de ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur. Une fois gantée, masquée et vêtue de ma blouse, je fis signe à Neville que j'étais prête.

« Toi tu les sors de là et moi je les mets dans le bocal ensuite je me chargerai du prélèvement et on les met en terre » Dis-je à voix basse

« Tu sais rempoter un craporchidé toi ? » _Bien sûre Neville, depuis que j'ai six ans, c'est un loisir que j'affectionne tout particulièrement._

La serre entière nous fixait, ils étaient mi-amusés, mi-effrayés. Sauf Drago qui se concentrait sur l'envoi de missives en direction de cette c***** enfin grognasse de Greengrass. Théodore nous fixait impassible, enfin, j'imagine qu'il devait attendre avec impatience que je me ridiculise devant l'ensemble de ma maison et les illustres ennemis de cette dernière.

Neville souleva le couvercle de l'aquarium. A la surface, on pouvait voir des remous provoquaient par l'agitation des plantes. Neville plongea ses mains gantées dans l'eau boueuse. Il semblait lutter quand soudain il sortit une espèce de truc à écailles vertes, couronnés de pétales violets. Il jeta le craporchidé dans le bocal que je m'empressai de refermer. La bestiole sautait comme un beau diable et il fallait que je maintienne une pression constante sur le couvercle afin qu'il ne saute pas, laissant cette affreuse chose s'échapper.

« Ella, je crois qu'on va les faire un par un » _Comme tu veux Neville mais par pitié, qu'on s'en débarrasse rapidement._

Londubat me fit signe de lever le couvercle, je m'exécutai. Le crapotruc sauta hors du bocal et heureusement pour moi, Neville l'attrapa au bond le plaquant ensuite sur le bureau. Je saisis ma baguette et prononça le sortilège de prélèvement. Une écaille se détacha et je la fis voler jusque dans un petit récipient prévu pour recueillir le fruit de notre labeur. Puis, je creusai un trou assez profond dans le baquet de terre, Londubat y déposa le monstre des Amériques qu'on s'empressa de recouvrir de terre. Presque aussitôt, une magnifique fleur sortit de terre.

On continua ainsi pour les deux suivants, il ne nous en restait plus qu'un. Il avait l'air particulièrement agressif et au moment où je soulevai le couvercle, il bondit droit sur mon visage, heurtant mes lunettes fissurant le verre au passage. Le craporchidé s'enfuit à toutes racines dans la serre. C'est à ce moment que l'on vit Madame Chourave surgir de nulle part, armée d'une petite pelle. Elle frappa énergiquement la fleur-grenouille-monste à écailles qui s'évanouit aux pieds de Ronald Weasley qui avait déjà entreprit d'escalader son bureau. _Brave Gryffondor, tu m'en diras tant. _

« Pfiou, on l'a échappé belle mes enfants, en tout cas très beau travail. Un O pour tous les deux. » _Cool, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas eu une telle note._

Le reste du cours avait été plutôt hilarant, j'avais admiré l'ensemble de la classe se battre en duel avec des plantes de quelques centimètres pendant que Neville tentait d'aider comme il pouvait.

------------------------------------

Je m'était forcée à manger un peu durant le déjeuner. Je restais le plus possible avec Millicent en tentant de maintenir une distance raisonnable entre Drago et moi. Il ne me regardait pas et bien que tout le monde ait remarqué le froid polaire qui demeurait entre les deux anciens complices de Serpentard, personne n'osa demander le pourquoi du comment. Les garçons à l'exception de Nott étaient retournés dans la salle commune suivis de près par Daphne et Pansy. Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Parkinson d'être amie avec cette traîtresse de Greengrass mais quand même.

Millie jouait avec sa fourchette, signe qu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose.

« Bulstrode, je dois être à la bibliothèque dans vingt minutes, par pitié, parle, je sais que tu en es capable. » Elle me lança un regard assassin.

« Tu sais… Tu te rappelles comment j'ai pu attirer l'attention de Vincent ? »

« Oui, il me semble que j'étais présente. »

« Ouais bref, ben maintenant… » Elle avait viré au rouge. _Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ce détail._

« Il voudrait aller plus loin que deux trois embrassades et plottages dans les couloirs ? » Dis-je ne pouvant réprimer un rictus moqueur constatant ma propre bétise.

« Moui et le problème c'est que… »

« Oui, merci Millie, je connais le problème. » _Bon deux choses, soit je lui conseil de mentir à Vincent, de le faire boire ou je ne sais quel plan tordu, soit, j'opte pour… _

_«_Attends de le connaître mieux et quand tu te sentiras prête, dis lui la vérité » Millicent Bulstrode me fixait désormais comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

« Je te demande pardon mais, tu m'as dis… » _Je sais ce que je t'ai dit, andouille. Mais avec les récents évènements, j'ai changé de technique._

_« _Dis lui la vérité, que tu l'apprécies depuis longtemps et que cette histoire avec Adam était une vengeance concoctée par mes soins. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir que c'est pour lui que l'on a fait ça, mais pour moi. Le jour où tu te sentiras prête, tu pourras passer à l'acte, mais pas avant. »

« Merci Ella. »

« De rien Millie, quoiqu'on en dise, c'est un moment important pour une fille et parfois je regrette de… » Je souris mièvre, me rendant compte que j'allai trop loin dans mes aveux.

« Bref, Millie, on se rejoint pour le dîner. »

« Bon entraînement. »

---------------------------------------

Théodore était installé à la même place qu'hier, penché sur un énorme grimoire.

« Tu constateras que je suis à l'heure. »

Il me fixa un instant avant de sourire.

« Presque, tu as trois minutes d'avance. » Je pris place à côté de lui. Je trouvais cela plutôt agréable de travailler avec lui finalement. Il ne posait pas des questions idiotes à tout bout de champ, il était concentré et appliqué dans son travail. Pas comme moi en somme.

« Tu as avancé ? »

« Un peu, c'est un ouvrage intéressant mais un peu complexe, tu pourras y jeter un coup d'œil si tu veux. » _Théo, si tu le trouves complexe alors imagines ce que ça sera pour moi : du druidique. _

« Mouais, pourquoi pas. »

J'allai chercher les livres que j'avais pris soin de mettre de côté la veille et me remis au travail. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin vers Nott. _C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt pas mal._ Il était totalement absorbé dans ses recherches et ne faisait pas attention à moi.

« Au fait, tu sais pour cette histoire d'oubliettes, je crois que je sais qui a pu me faire le coup. »

« Et qui donc ? »

« Adam »

Théodore sourit et regarda au loin

« Oui, possible après le coup que tu lui as fait, il a sans doute voulu se venger. »

« Tu étais au courant ? » J'étais plus que surprise. Que Blaise ou Pansy soient au fait des moindres faits et gestes de cette école, d'accord, mais Théodore Nott ?

« Qu'est ce que tu crois Bukater, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles et il m'arrive de m'en servir. » _Je me demande ce que tu sais d'autre Nott. _

«Mais j'y pense, tu n'as pas un entraînement de Quidditch ? » _Mais c'est pas vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié ! _

« Oui, merci Théo. Bon on se voit tout à l'heure Théo. On n'a qu'à dîner ensemble. »

« Fais gaffe Bukater, ça sonne comme un rendez-vous. »

« En quelques sortes. » Sur ces bonnes paroles, je tournai les talons et partis au pas de course.

_En quelques sortes… Je me ficherai des baffes parfois. Nott, Théodore Nott maintenant. J'ai vraiment un gros problème._


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Merci pour vos commentaires. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction, qui est ma première, je ne savais pas si j'allai réussir à écrire autant. Résultat : vos encouragements me motivent et du coup, écrire et terminer cette fiction est devenu comme une drogue.**_

_**Iliria et Lou Biloute : Vous êtes mes deux plus grandes commentatrices, un grand grand merci. Vous avez raison sur un point, des rebondissements, il va y en avoir des tas. Cette pauvre Ella va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.**_

Il faisait étonnement froid pour un mois d'octobre, il y avait beaucoup de vent ce qui n'était jamais très agréable lorsque l'on souhaitait jouer au Quidditch mais en même temps, que pouvait-on espérer d'autre, Poudlard était perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas la seule à être en retard bien qu'en qualité de capitaine, j'imagine que j'aurai dû arriver la première. _Bref, peu importe._

Même si je ne connaissais pas personnellement la plupart des joueurs, à l'exception de Richard qui était dans ma maison, je savais en revanche très bien ce qu'ils valaient sur un balai puisque chacun était titulaire dans l'équipe de sa maison respective.

Madame Bibine me fit signe de me tenir à sa droite pendant que les autres joueurs formaient un demi cercle en face de nous. Je savais que si ils ne m'appréciaient pas en tant que Serpentard, tous me respectaient pour mes qualités d'attrapeuses, restait à savoir ce que je valais en tant que Capitaine. Madame Bibine prit la parole, enfin, se mit à hurler serait le terme exact.

« Je superviserai les entraînements mais je laisserai le soin à votre capitaine, Mademoiselle Bukater, de préparer les matchs et de décider des stratégies à suivre au cours de ces derniers. » _Heu oui alors, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une excellente idée. _Je venais soudainement de prendre conscience de la dimension du rôle de capitaine. Drago était un mauvais capitaine, certes, on l'écoutait mais c'était plus par crainte que par respect. Quand j'étais petite, je me souviens avoir accompagné mon père à plusieurs de ses matchs lorsqu'il était capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Il avait l'habitude de dire que le rôle d'un leader n'est pas de diriger mais de mener. _En résumé, ils doivent me suivre parce qu'ils me respectent et non pas parce qu'ils me craignent… Mais quelle idée saugrenu le gnome volant a-t-il eu de me nommer capitaine, moi Serpentard ? Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée…_

Madame Bibine demanda à l'ensemble de l'équipe de s'échauffer un peu et de commencer par de simples échanges avec le souafle. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à enfourcher mon balai, elle me retint.

« Un instant Ella. » _Bon ok j'étais en retard mais pas la peine de le souligner._

« Oui ? » Dis-je hésitante, priant pour que ce soit bref et le moins douloureux possible/

« Le rôle de capitaine n'est pas aisé tu sais et ta tâche sera d'autant plus difficile que tu es Serpentard. » _non, sans rire ?_

« Je ferai de mon mieux »

« Je sais Ella, mais agis avec maturité et laisses de côté tes griefs envers les autres maisons, du moins quand tu es sur le terrain. » _ça ne coûte rien d'essayer._

L'entraînement dura près de deux heures et je n'avais jamais vu Madame Bibine aussi déchaînée d'ailleurs, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi fatiguée après un banal entraînement il faut dire qu'au lieu de se passer « gentiment » le souafle, chacun prenait soin de l'envoyer de toutes ses forces et à copieuse distance de la personne censée réceptionner l'objet. Sans compter que les batteurs ne faisaient pas du tout leur travail et que j'avais manqué de me prendre le Cognard à trois reprises. Je crois que ça aurait pu durer encore des heures si par chance, _c'est ton coéquipier Ella, penses équipe, visualises l'équipe, tu es l'équipe_, je voulais donc dire, si par malheur, McLaggen n'avait pas pris le Cognard en pleine tête ce qui nous valut à tous un sermon long et douloureux de la part d'une Bibine excédée. D'après elle, jamais une équipe aussi lamentable n'avait représenté les couleurs de Poudlard. _Bla bla bla, ah ben ça, on n'est pas prêt de la toucher du doigt leur précieuse coupe._

Pour conclure, elle termina sur l'accident de McLaggen qui n'en était pas un selon elle mais une preuve de notre incapacité évidente à jouer en équipe, ce que l'on était désormais. On ne peut pas lui donner tort sur ce point, il faut dire que Richard, qui aurait dû frapper le Cognard avant que ce dernier ne heurte violemment la tête de notre gardien, s'était contenté de le regarder foncer droit sur Cormac, sans bouger d'un centimètre. _Pour l'esprit d'équipe, on repassera. _

------------------------------------------

Le dîner avait déjà été servi depuis vingt bonnes minutes quand je fis enfin mon entrée dans la Grande Salle. En avançant vers mon petit groupe, je constatai que Théo, qui était installé assez loin des autres, avait une place de libre à côté de lui et qu'il me faisait signe de venir le rejoindre._ Flûte, j'avais complètement oublié que l'on devait dîner ensemble et parler de l'avancement du projet. _Je lui adressai un grand sourire, en passant près de Millie et de Pansy, je me contentai de leur glisser que je devais parler du projet de Filtwick avec Nott. Bien sûr, comme j'étais relativement fatiguée, je fis mine de ne pas voir le petit regard complice qu'elles échangèrent mais qui ne manqua cependant pas de m'agacer au plus haut point.

Nott ne me parla pas beaucoup, il se contenta de me passer les parchemins qu'il avait rédigés à la bibliothèque. De mon côté, j'étais bien trop las pour faire semblant d'avoir quelque chose dans le cerveau. Il ne fit pas non plus de remarques sur mon manque d'appétit, ce que j'appréciai tout particulièrement. Les autres avaient déjà regagné la salle commune et il ne restait plus que nous à la grande table des Serpentards. Je finissais de lire la dernière partie de ses recherches. Je sentais qu'il me fixait ouvertement ce qui était une chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée venant de lui. Il était discret dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Je me sentis rougir de manière incontrôlable. _Mais c'est pas vrai Ella, un peu de maîtrise, déjà qu'il te prend pour une midinette alors si tu te comportes devant lui comme une gamine de 13 ans, ça n'est pas gagné. _

«C'est très bien Théo, tu as fait un travail impressionnant. » Il sourit mystérieusement. Il était trop sûr de sa supériorité intellectuelle pour prendre ma remarque comme un compliment, c'était un état de fait après tout.

« Mouais, mais il reste beaucoup de travail. » _Tant que ça ? Tu es certain ?Génial._

« Oui, c'est sûre. Il faudra qu'on travaille dessus ce week-end. Samedi j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch mais… »

« Dimanche alors. De toutes façons je doute que tu ailles à Pré au Lard » _je te demande pardon ?! Je n'ai pas encore pris la décision d'y aller ou pas alors, je ne vois pas comment TU pourrais être en mesure d'affirmer une telle chose._

« Je ne sais pas encore si j'y vais ou pas » Je tentais en vain de sonner offusquée mais je n'y arrivais pas, il avait un regard pétrifiant. C'était un fait, Théodore Nott m'impressionnait.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, comme tes amis les plus proches sont en couples je m'étais dit que tu avais trop de fierté pour te contenter de tenir la chandelle » _Oui bon, d'accord, et après ? Tu crois que tu es mieux loti que moi Nott ? _Théodore affichait désormais un petit sourire en coin, trop content d'avoir pu, une fois de plus, faire démonstration de sa supériorité.

« Et toi, tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ? » Je le défiais du regard soulevant un sourcil, attendant qu'il me renvoie une pique bien sentie mais il continuait de sourire.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, on se retrouve dimanche. » Il prit ses parchemins sous le bras et sortit de la Grande Salle sans un mot de plus.

En rentrant dans la Salle Commune, je constatai que Blaise et Drago ne se quittait plus. Ils échangeaient des messes basses, l'air grave. Ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'était de constater que Daphne n'était pas exclus de leurs discussions, elle était allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur le torse de Drago. Il avait sa main sur son ventre pendant qu'elle lisait son magazine. Greengrass m'adressa un sourire narquois quant à Zabini, il me jeta brièvement un regard en coin avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Malfoy. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant la scène que nous offrait Millicent et Vincent sous le regard médusé de Gregory dont les neurones commençaient à peine à prendre la mesure de ce qui se tramait dans la vénérable maison de Salazar Serpentard. _C'est indécent, il pourrait au moins avoir la décence de faire leurs obscénités à l'abri des regards. _Millicent Bulstrode était en effet à demi allongée sur le canapé de cuir vert qui trônait au milieu de la pièce pendant que Vincent l'embrassait, enfin je crois, vu que sa bouche aspirait littéralement celle de Millie. _Ce serait quand même cruel que de laisser Goyle se faire traumatiser de la sorte. _Je m'avançai doucement vers Bulstrode et Crabbe, prenant biens soin de ne surtout pas attirer leur attention, une fois à proximité du canapé, je tendis le bras jusqu'à pouvoir attraper la baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière du jeans de Vincent. _C'est fou, je lui vole sa baguette et il en remarque rien… ts ts ts, ce n'est pas sérieux tout ça mon petit Vincent. _D'un geste vif, je donna un léger coup sur la tête de Vince' qui releva les yeux vers moi. _Heurk, avec ce filet de bave, il a l'air encore plus idiot que d'habitude. _

« Bukater ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Articula-t-il en essuyant sa bouche avec le revers de sa manche. Millicent me jetait des regards noirs. _Millie, si tu ne veux pas qu'on vous interrompe, ne faites pas vos cochonneries dans la salle COMMUNE. _

« Rien, je vous embête, je trouve ça marrant. Plus sérieusement, je peux t'emprunter Millie ? » Il grommela quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se relever et de s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité du canapé, les bras croisés devant lui, les lèvres pincées. _On dirait un géant de 5 ans qui n'a pas eu son goûter._

« Quoi Bukater ? » _Tout doux Millie._

« Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire et… Je suis contente d'avoir joué un petit rôle dans votre relation. » _Depuis quelques temps, je remarque que je parle sans l'accord de mon cerveau. Je viens de dire QUOI ?!_

Visiblement, Millie aussi semblait surprise mais retrouva vite ses esprits, une Bulstrode ne perd jamais le nord.

« Ouais, ok. C'est pour me dire ça que tu nous as interrompu ? » Dit-elle en essayant de contenir au mieux son agressivité.

« Oui, bon, bonne nuit Millie ».

Bulstrode ne répondit rien, elle leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Vincent de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Ella. Tu peux me rendre ma baguette ? »

« Mouais, tiens. »

Sans demander mon reste, je montai me coucher. J'étais éreintée après l'entraînement de Quidditch.

-------------------------------

La semaine était passée assez rapidement et il n'y avait rien à signaler d'anormal à part ce même rêve qui revenait sans cesse. Je ne parvenais pas à voir le visage de ces silhouettes sombres ni à me souvenir avec précision de cet enchaînement de mots. Au réveil, je n'avais plus que des souvenirs trop vagues mais ce qui me marquait le plus, c'était ce sentiment de peur qui m'envahissait et qui me poussait bien souvent à me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit. Pansy m'avait avoué un jour m'avoir entendu crier à l'aide dans mon sommeil elle me confirma par la suite que je faisais des nuits très agitées. J'essayais au maximum d'occulter tout cela, mettant tous ces cauchemars sur le dos du stress et de la tristesse causée par les agissements de Drago.

Le week-end avait quant à lui, très mal commencé. En effet, Madame Bibine avait eu l'excellente idée de nous faire disputer un match trois contre trois, avec un seul but gardé par McLaggen. Ce qui aurait dû être un simple et banal exercice d'entraînement, se transforma en une véritable guerre des maisons. Mon équipe était composée de Richard, Quedj et moi-même. Dans ce genre de mini match, chacun est batteur ET poursuiveur. Seul problème, cela ne nous gênait pas le moins du monde de voir un membre de notre propre équipe (Quedj pour être plus précis) se faire poursuivre par un Cognard sans qu'aucun de nous ne lève le petit doigt. Le schtroumpf grognon qui occupait le poste de coach fulminait 6 mètres en dessous de nous. Elle nous obligea à terminer le match ce qui prit près de 5 heures. Bibine était furieuse contre nous et nous colla en détention jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu, soit 21h00. On tenta bien de protester mais rien n'y fit. Dommage, parce que c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'on était une équipe, que l'on parvenait à être tous d'accord sur quelque chose. Elle nous obligea à méditer sur nos agissements parce que cela n'était pas, je cite, « en nous comportant comme des trolls arriérés que nous allions gagner ce maudit tournoi. » _Aaaahhh, la brillante équipe de Poudlard que voilà._ J'avais eu ordre de surveiller mon équipe durant les trois heures passées, enfermés dans la salle de Potions. Ce fut pour moi l'occasion de faire mon premier discours en tant que capitaine. Ce dernier était certes truffé de banalités mais il eut le mérite de mettre tout le monde d'accord.

« […] Dans la mesure où notre objectif commun est d'éviter ce genre de sanctions et bien sûre de gagner cette coupe, je propose que nous mettions de côté nos rivalités et que nous agissions comme une équipe. On vient peut-être de maisons différentes mais nous sommes avant tout des élèves de Poudlard et, une fois à Durmstrang, c'est ce regard qu'auront les autres équipes sur nous. Tâchons de faire honneur à notre école. » _Par Merlin, on dirait une politicienne. _

Je mentirai en disant que j'eu droit à une salve d'applaudissements mais je pris le grognement général pour un oui.

--------------------------------

Dimanche, jour de Pré-au-Lard, symbole des premiers flirts et rendez-vous en amoureux, journée de flânerie. L'occasion de quitter Poudlard et d'oublier la masse de travail qui nous attendait une fois de retour. J'avais décidé de me lever le plus tard possible, attendant ainsi stratégiquement que tout le monde soit parti. Je pris ma douche, enfilai une tenue confortable et descendis dans la salle commune. Nott était là, seul, il lisait un livre et ne s'aperçut de ma présence qu'une fois que je fus à sa hauteur.

« J'ai cru que j'allai devoir te réveiller » Il ne releva même pas les yeux de son bouquin. _Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir de si bon matin Théodore._

« On avait pas fixé d'horaires et j'avais envie de profiter un peu de ma matinée. » Il se leva et me fixa un moment. Je ne pus m'empêcher de détourner le regard.

« J'ai entendu que tu avais eu un entraînement difficile. » Il me souriait, moqueur. _C'est hilarant Nott, n'empêche qu'en juin, c'est MON équipe qui ramènera la coupe. _

On se rendit silencieusement jusqu'à la bibliothèque et comme à chaque fois, on s'installa à la même table. Théo voulait que je me concentre sur un très vieux grimoire. Il parcourut pendant de longues minutes les étagères poussiéreuses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il était grand et maigre. On était loin du corps d'Apollon de Drago ou même de Blaise mais cela lui conférait un charme particulier et de toutes façons je n'arrivais pas à l'imaginer autrement. Il avait un visage fin, le teint diaphane et les cheveux ébène. Son regard était perçant, ses yeux avaient la couleur de deux saphirs. Il était beau, oui, à sa manière Théodore Nott était un beau garçon. Il avait un charme hors du temps et qui faisait écho à sa personnalité pour le moins insaisissable. Je ne l'appréciais pas particulièrement et on ne peut pas dire que je pensais beaucoup à lui quand je ne l'avais pas en face de moi, mais sa présence irradiait. Il me mettait mal à l'aise probablement parce que je n'arrivais pas à le cerner. Un bruit sourd me tira brutalement de mes pensées. _Vieux grimoire, c'est un euphémisme. _Théo venait de poser, lâcher serait plus exact, un énorme livre à la couverture de cuir. Le titre était quasiment illisible en raison de l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le cuivre ocre.

« Amuses toi bien Bukater. » Dit-il, visiblement très content de me laisser me dépatouiller avec cette relique de la littérature magique. Je ne répondis rien. _A ce stade, je ne vois pas comment mon week-end pourrait être pire._

Les pages du livre étaient jaunies et je ne parvenais pas à lire correctement ce qui était écrit. Je posai un parchemin à ma droite recopiant les éléments qui me semblaient essentiels. Soudain, ma plume se cassa et un jet d'encre se répandit sur les pages du vieux livre.

« Ah zut ! Quelle cruche. » Théodore leva la tête et me regarda surpris.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai renversé de l'encre sur les pages de ton Antiquité. » Il se leva et se pencha sur moi. Il posa sa main gauche sur ma cuisse afin de prendre appuie et entoura mes épaules de son bras. « Ce n'est rien, personne ne l'utilise ce livre de toutes façons. » Je ne l'entendais plus. Je respirais difficilement, n'osant pas faire un seul mouvement. _Comment se fait-il que Nott me fasse autant d'effet ?_

« Tu en étais où exactement ? » _Il me parle, par Merlin ! Ella ! Articule quelque chose !_

« Terminé, j'avais presque terminé. » _Bien, si il ne me prenait pas pour une complète idiote avant, ben maintenant, c'est fait._

Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Je me trémoussai un peu sur ma chaise, signe qui aurait normalement dû le faire réagir. Mais non, Monsieur était désormais penché sur mon parchemin ce qui signifie qu'il s'appuyait un peu plus sur ma cuisse. Je sentais son souffle sur mon épaule. J'osais à peine le regarder parce qu'à chaque fois, mon regard se portait instantanément sur ses lèvres et je sentais des papillons voler dans mon estomac. _Je ne PEUX pas penser à Théo de cette manière. _Je me levai brusquement, le poussant sur le côté.

« Je-je suis désolé Théo. Je crois que je suis en retard, je devais retrouver Pansy ou Millie. Bref, j'y vais. » Theodore sourit, amusé. _Soit il le fait exprès, soit il ne s'en rend pas compte._

« Bulstrode ou Parkinson ? » _C'est vrai ça, laquelle ? Oh et puis zut…_

« Les deux ! » m'écriais-je. Je rassemblai mes affaires en un quart de seconde et plantai Théodore qui arborait un grand sourire. _L'art de passer pour une folle. J'ai un gros problème moi en ce moment. Il s'agit de Nott! Il est vicieux, tordu, l'incarnation du mal. Ouais bon n'exagérons pas, non mais si. Oh lalala. Vivement Durmstrang._


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps à trouver le temps d'écrire ce chapitre. La suite est en cours de rédaction. J'ai tenu à développer un peu le personnage de Nott, il jouera un rôle essentiel dans la suite de mon histoire. Donc non, je n'abandonne pas Drago mais, comme vous l'avez bien compris, il doit rester au second plan pour protéger sa douce et est donc moins présent dans la vie de mon narrateur.**_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez. Le chapitre 17 est à venir, un conseil, profitez du calme du 16.**_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews (en particulier Iliria et lou biloute). C'est très important les encouragements, c'est une sacré source de motivation pour écrire.**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter.**_

Il n'était pas encore 08h00 du matin que Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode piaillaient tel des oisillons tombés de leur nid. J'avais beau me retourner dans mes draps et enfouir ma tête dans mon oreiller mais rien n'y faisait et je savais, à mon grand désespoir, que ma nuit était terminée. Je m'assis dans mon lit, frottant mes paupières encore lourdes, tentant d'écouter les bribes de conversations qui me parvenaient des deux lits situés en face du mien.

« Pfff, je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter, j'aimerai impressionner Blaise et qu'il se sente fier de moi. » Soupira Pansy tandis qu'elle démêlait sa tignasse brune, louchant légèrement sur ses pointes.

« Pareil pour moi… » Millie s'était laissée tomber sur son lit.

_Mais de quoi peuvent-elles bien parler ? Avec ce temps, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut porter d'autre à Pré-Au-Lard qu'un bonnet et des gants. Qu'est ce qu'elles peuvent être godiches parfois. _

« Tiens, tu es réveillée. » _Non, non Pansy, je dors assise les yeux ouverts, depuis le temps que l'on vit ensemble, tu devrais le savoir._

« Tu vas porter quoi pour le bal ? » Maugréa Millicent. _Le Bal ! Quel bal ! _Tout d'un coup, je me sentais beaucoup plus réveillée. Visiblement, mon visage semblait largement traduire ma stupeur parce que Parkinson se précipita compléter la phrase de son amie,

« Tu sais bien, le bal d'Halloween. C'est dans trois jours » _Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! _

« Dans trois jours ! » Hurlais-je tout en sautant hors de mon lit devant Pansy et Millicent qui avaient semblerait-il de la peine à comprendre ma réaction. _Mais comment j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil ! _ A bien y réfléchir, entre le travail scolaire et les entraînements intensifs de Quidditch, je n'avais pas réalisé que le 31 octobre était effectivement dans trois jours.

« Ben oui Ella, le bal d'Halloween est samedi soir. Ne me dis pas qu'aucun garçon ne t'a invité ? » _A mon grand étonnement, non._

« Ben non. » Bulstrode et Parkinson me fixaient incrédules.

« Remarques Ella, c'est normal, avec les entraînements de Quidditch et le reste, on ne te voit plus beaucoup. En fait, tu passes tout ton temps libre à réviser avec Nott ou à chevaucher un balai. » _Merci pour cette remarque pertinente Pansy._

« Je sais… Mais il faut voir le point positif, avec un peu de chance, on ne se fera pas massacrer par l'équipe de Durmstrang la semaine prochaine, juste écraser. » _Et encore, ça c'est seulement si leurs batteurs ne visent pas EXPRES nos joueurs. Enfin, on peut toujours rêver._

J'essayais de me figurer pourquoi personne ne m'avait invité au bal. D'habitude, je croulais sous les propositions mais là, c'était incompréhensible. _Les choses changent, ce n'est peut être pas plus mal_.

Il fallait bien avouer que depuis ma dispute avec Drago, je ne prêtais plus guère attention à la gente masculine et je m'étais plongée corps et âme dans le Quidditch. Je crois que je n'avais plus envie de flirts et de liaisons d'un soir. Je serai bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi j'agissais de la sorte auparavant, cela avait sans doute un lien avec Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, cette époque était révolue et je souhaitais ardemment me focaliser sur ma future carrière de joueuse professionnelle et ne plus donner à quiconque l'opportunité de briser mon cœur comme mon dragon l'avait fait.

« Tu vas pas y aller seule quand même ? » S'écria Pansy visiblement choquée que la princesse des verts puisse perdre la face devant les autres maisons. _Rassures toi la brunette, je ne vais pas y aller tout court/_

« Qui ira seule et où ? » Je fis un bond en entendant la voix de Daphne. Elle venait de sortir de la salle de bain. _A ton avis veracrasse ? _Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de m'engouffrer à mon tour dans la salle de bain. Décidemment, cette année s'annonce coriace, heureusement que je pars en février.

--------------------------------------

Filtwick avait dû annuler son cours, visiblement, il était à l'infirmerie après une sévère indigestion. Comme le reste des verts, je m'apprêtais à regagner la Salle Commune quand une personne me saisit par le bras.

« Hey Ella »

« Théo ? »

« Je pensais qu'on pouvait en profiter pour terminer le devoir, il ne reste plus qu'une touche finale et ce sera bon. » _Génial, et moi qui me demandais comment occuper ces deux heures de libre._

«Je te suis. » Il sourit et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Pansy par rapport à la manière dont j'occupais mon temps libre et il est vrai que je le passais entre le terrain de Quidditch et la bibliothèque avec Théodore. Au début, on se contentait de travailler silencieusement et je me mettait hors de sa portée afin d'éviter tout contact physique avec lui en souvenir de la scène mémorable qui avait eu lieu près de dix jours auparavant. Puis, il avait commencé à me parler de lui, de sa famille. Il me faisait de la peine parce qu'au fond, c'était un garçon extrêmement malheureux. Sa mère lui manquait bien qu'il n'ait aucun souvenir d'elle et son père… Que peut-on bien attendre d'un homme dont la sordide réputation de Mangemort est connue de tout le pays. Il était gentil une fois qu'on apprenait à faire fi de son humour bien particulier. Bien évidemment, en dehors de l'enceinte de la bibliothèque, il restait distant avec moi, mais cela m'allait parfaitement. Il était vraiment beau garçon et c'était un des plus beau parti de l'école. Il avait pas mal de succès avec les filles, à mon plus grand étonnement d'ailleurs, car avant de voir quelques Serdaigles lui lancer des regards langoureux et venir le chercher à la sortie de nos séances de travail, jamais je n'aurai imaginé cela du plus asociale des garçons de Poudlard. Alors que l'on approchait du sanctuaire poudlarien du silence et du savoir, une question me brûlait les lèvres.

« Nott, tu vas au bal ? » Il s'arrêta net, visiblement choqué ou… Amusé par ma question, à en croire le sourire qu'il arborait.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Son regard se faisait insistant et presque moqueur. _La prochaine fois que je veux lui demander un truc, c'est bien simple, je m'abstiendrai !_

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de cavalier Ella, ce serait le monde à l'envers. » Nott s'avançait vers moi, son regard perçant planté dans mes yeux. Je reculai, mais heurtai le mûr, me retrouvant bloquée face à lui

« N-non, ce n'est pas ça… J'ai enfin, je ne veux pas y aller, c'est tout. » Il souriait, visiblement satisfait de ce retournement de situation. _Il me gonfle à un point, ce n'est pas possible !_

« On peut savoir quelle fille est assez charitable pour t'accompagner ? Une Poufsouffle de troisième année sans doute. » Il éclata de rire. J'étais stupéfaite. Il plaqua ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête, il approcha son visage du mien et murmura avec un aplomb digne de Malfoy,

« Un fille… Elle est cinglée, sans doute pas assez farouche envers la gente masculine, mais entre nous, c'est sans doute la plus jolie fille de Poudlard. » _Hein ? _Théo ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir, il me fit un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner de moi et de me lancer par-dessus son épaule :

« Je t'attendrai dans la salle commune et pour ton information, je n'aime que le noir alors inutile de nous resservir ta robe crème de l'an dernier. » _Hein ? Quoi ? Je rêve ou ce tyran vient de décréter que j'étais sa cavalière ?! _

Je trottinai derrière lui, espérant un complément d'information mais il avait déjà franchi les portes de la bibliothèque.

Quand je le rejoignis enfin, il était installé à notre table habituelle, le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Il ne leva pas la tête quand je pris place à ses côtés et au moment où j'allai lui demander pourquoi il m'avait invité et surtout ce qui lui faisait croire que j'allai dire oui, il pointa un écriteau sur lequel était clairement inscrit le mot _silence. _

Théodore Nott était un être mystérieux et bien que je puisse désormais le qualifier de _presque sympathique_, je ne parvenais pas à connaître ses intentions envers moi et j'étais bien décidée à savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. _Il me veut comme cavalière pour le bal, soit, mais il ne va pas être déçu. _

------------------------------------------

Samedi 31 octobre, jour du bal d'Halloween. Je n'avais par reparlé à Nott depuis jeudi et notre ultime séance bibliothèque. Il me fixait avec ce même regard impassible, parfois moqueur. _Si c'est une technique de drague, c'est raté… _

Pansy et Millicent étaient dans la salle de bain quand je les rejoignis.

« Salut. »

Pansy me fit un signe de la tête, agitant énergiquement sa brosse à dents à l'intérieur de sa cavité buccale. Millicent elle, finissait de se coiffer.

« Je vous accompagne à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai besoin d'une robe pour ce soir. »

Crrrrrrrrrrrrrshtjflfmzueu_ Ne t'étouffe pas avec ton dentifrice Pansy, ce serait dommage._

« Tu vas au bal finalement ? Mais tu n'as pas de cavalier. » _Erreur ma p'tite Millie._

Je me contentai de sourire, plus que satisfaite de mon petit effet.

« Ella, tu peux me dire avec qui tu… Les garçons, potables je veux dire, sont tous… » Pansy avait finalement retrouvé sa respiration.

« Théodore Nott m'a invité, et j'ai dit oui. » Pansy laissa tomber le verre qu'elle venait de remplir d'eau quant à Millcent, elle peinait visiblement à articuler.

« Ton c-cavalier… Bal… Ce-ce soir… Nott ?! » _Ce qui, en anglais sous-titré, se lit, Ton cavalier au bal ce soir est Théodore Nott ?_

Je hochai la tête me retenant de ne pas éclater de rire. J'avais l'impression de revivre la même scène que lorsque je leur avais annoncé que j'accompagnais Cédric Diggory au bal de noël alors que je n'étais qu'en troisième année… A la différence près que Drago avait par la suite fait irruption dans notre dortoir en me traitant de traîtresse à mon sang et en menaçant de tuer Diggory façon moldu si il posait ses mains sur moi… _Pauvre Drago, si il avait su ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, Cédric n'aurait même pas pu participer au tournoi des trois sorciers l'année suivante._

« Ella, ce type te hait… » _Ah, Pansy respire et, Pansy parle._

« Je ne sais pas Pansy, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec lui récemment et ce n'est pas un monstre. Bon d'accord, il est un peu flippant mais quand même, il est sympa. »

« Ella, plus jeune, Avery Nott battait des records en matière de cruauté. A côté de lui, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari sont des amateurs. » _Moi aussi je lis les journaux Millie bon non, j'attends que Drago me fasse un résumé mais c'est pareil._

« Théodore n'est pas comme son père. Il faudrait que vous cessiez de juger les gens par rapport à leur famille ! Ils sont bien plus que ça ! » _Ouch, je sens que mes vieilles rancunes reviennent à la surface. _

« Je sais Ella, excuses nous mais c'est juste… Bizarre. »

« Il y a pas mal de choses bizarre en ce moment Pansy. J'ai beaucoup changé ces derniers temps et il mérite une chance car c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. » _Enfin je l'espère parce qu'à ce stade, j'ai de sacrés doutes. _

----------------------------------------------------

Il n'y avait pratiquement que des filles à Pré-Au-Lard ce samedi, ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on sait que ce soir, il y a un bal à Poudlard et que le shopping n'est sans doute pas la tasse de thé de ces messieurs.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que l'on essayait des robes quand finalement Pansy opta pour une robe en soie couleur lilas dont le généreux décolleté ne laisserait sans doute pas Blaise indifférent.

« Et pour vous mademoiselle ? »

« Auriez-vous une robe noire ? » La vendeuse m'adressa un sourire poli. Il n'était guère de coutume de porter du noir pour un bal scolaire, c'était une couleur jugée trop scandaleuse, au même titre que le rouge, mais qu'importe.

La vendeuse m'apporta donc une longue robe de velours noir aux épaules nues. Un fin liseré doré entouré le buste. La coupe était classique et extrêmement chic.

En sortant de ma cabine, je constatai avec enchantement que j'avais dû faire le bon choix vu la tête des trois femmes devant moi.

« Vous êtes absolument splendide, votre cavalier va en avoir une attaque. » Pansy laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

Je me tournai vers le miroir en pied, afin de voir le résultat. Effectivement, le noir faisait ressortir ma peau laiteuse et parsemée par endroit de tâches de rousseurs. Mes longs cheveux descendaient en cascade sur mes épaules et leur couleur « strawberry blond » donnait de la lumière à l'ensemble. Ce que j'aimais le plus chez moi, c'était mes yeux. Je les avais hérité de ma mère, deux amandes dont la couleur oscillait entre le miel et le vert. J'avais un visage ovale avec des pommettes hautes et roses, mon petit nez mutin contrastait avec mes lèvres pleines. Je n'étais pas modeste concernant mon physique, je me savais belle et en un sens, heureusement pour moi car je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre. Ni nom de famille prestigieux, ni esprit brillantissime.

Après nos emplettes, Pansy, Millie et moi-même, décidâmes d'aller nous reposer à l'auberge des Trois Balais avant de regagner Poudlard.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas au bal avec Nott » Soupire Pansy presque dépitée.

« Je sais, je sais, je suis une chanceuse… » Dis-je en souriant, me fichant ouvertement de cette pauvre Parkinson.

« Mouais, crois-moi, vu ce que tu vas porter ce soir, c'est lui le chanceux. T'es chiante, avec toi pas moyen d'être au premier plan. » Grogna Bulstrode.

« Lâchez moi un peu, vous avez toutes les deux un petit ami attentionné, alors laissez-moi au moins le plaisir d'être la plus jolie. » Millier leva les yeux au ciel devant ma modestie.

Je me tournai en entendant la clochette qui pendait au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Astoria et Daphne Greengrass venaient de rentrer. Pansy se leva et leur fit signe de nous rejoindre. _Si je ne connaissais pas Pansy, je dirais que c'est de la méchanceté… En fait, c'est de la bêtise ET de la méchanceté. _

« On peut s'asseoir ? » Daphne nous faisait son plus beau sourire, secouant discrètement ses cheveux dorés.

« Bien sure. Alors Daphne, tu as trouvé ta robe ? »

« Oui, mais qu'il est difficile de satisfaire les exigences de Malfoy » _Dites moi qu'elle n'a pas dit ça… Je peux lui expliquer comment on fait mais je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir rendre ce service à Malfoy. _Greengrass senior ne me lâchait pas des yeux en parlant. Elle ne jouait plus les saintes ni touche et visiblement, la guerre était officiellement déclarée entre nous. La blondinette glissa un regard vers la chaise qui se trouvait à ma droite et sur laquelle était posé mon récent achat. Elle parut surprise.

« Tu-tu vas au bal ? Mais je croyais que tu n'avais pas de cavalier. » _Minute Greengrass, comment pouvais-tu savoir que je n'avais personne ? Si j'étais parano, je dirais que tu complotes dans mon dos mais, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute._

« Avec Théodore Nott » La bouche de Daphne forma un cercle quasiment parfait et vu sa tête, elle était on ne peut plus surprise par cette nouvelle. _Point positif, Théo ne fomente rien avec cette cruche. _

« Je suis surprise. » _C'est pas vrai ! Je n'avais pas remarqué boucle d'or._

« Nous aussi, mais il semblerait qu'Ella et Théo s'entendent bien mieux que ce que l'on croyait. » _Merci Pansy, mais je sais encore parler tu sais._

Daphne esquissa un sourire d'une fausseté accablante et se tourna vers Astoria.

« Astie, je crois qu'on devrait aller se préparer, je veux être parfaite pour mon homme. » _Mon homme et beh, elle y va fort là._

J'étouffait un rictus dans l'œuf tant la situation était ridicule. Je n'en avais rien à faire de son couple et vu ce que Drago m'avait fait subir, je n'attendais qu'une chose, fuir loin de cette école.

Je fus silencieuse sur le chemin du retour, j'appréhendais la soirée de ce soir. Non seulement, j'allai devoir supporter Drago et Greengrass dans leur démonstration du parfait petit couple sang-pure et surtout, je ne pouvais guère compter sur l'appui de mon cavalier dont j'ignorai tout de ses sentiments à mon égard.


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Oups, désolé, j'ai été un peu longuette pour le publier. Il faut savoir que je l'avais presque terminé vendredi soir mais que j'ai tout changé sur un coup de tête et j'ai réécris tout le texte. C'est un peu guimauve mais bon… **_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira. **_

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin dans le dortoir, Daphne avait à peine terminé sa douche et entamait sa séance de maquillage. Elle avait choisi une robe de soie vert émeraude qui mettait bien en valeur son teint de pêche et sa blondeur naturelle. Lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver, elle esquissa un fier sourire, trop certaine de son apparence. _Profites en bien parce que d'ici deux heures, c'est moi qui aurai le privilège de te ravir le titre de plus jolie fille de Serpentard. _

Comme avant chaque bal, une fête était organisée dans la Salle Commune afin de débuter plus tôt les festivités et d'arriver ainsi dans un léger état d'ébriété dans la Grande Salle ce qui avait le mérite de faire passer le traditionnel discours de Dumbledore beaucoup plus rapidement.

Pansy s'était ruée dans la salle de bain devançant Millicent qui tripatouillait sa robe nerveusement, il faut dire pour sa défense qu'il s'agissait de son premier bal « en couple » et cela devait probablement être doublement angoissant qu'elle et son cavalier n'imaginaient pas la fin de soirée de la même façon.

Le bal d'Halloween débutait à 20h00 dans la Grande Salle, vers 19h00, la Salle Commune serait probablement envahie par les élèves de notre maison ce qui me laissait environ une heure pour me préparer mais j'avais d'autres plans : tout d'abord, faire un petit somme histoire de récupérer de mon après-midi shopping, ensuite, j'attendrai que mes trois comparses de chambrée soient sorties du dortoir afin de me préparer tranquillement. De plus, et même si j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, j'étais angoissée à l'idée d'aller à ce bal en compagnie de Théo. D'habitude, je savais ce que mon cavalier avait en tête, mais lui me troublait particulièrement.

Je m'allongeai dans mon lit faisant fi du regard réprobateur de Pansy. J'avais si peu dormi ces derniers temps que le sommeil me vint rapidement.

A mon réveil, le dortoir était vide et seul la musique et les cris émergeant de la Salle Commune m'indiquaient que je n'étais pas en retard. Je regardai la pendule accrochée au dessus du lit de Pansy : 19h40. _ah oui, quand même !_ Je fonçai jusqu'à la salle de bain et pris une douche dans un temps record. Je passai ma robe, détachai mes cheveux, les laissant retomber en cascade dans mon dos. Je ne pris pas la peine de me maquiller, un peu de brillant à lèvres faisant amplement l'affaire. Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir, prenant une profonde inspiration en contemplant mon reflet. _Pas si mal, quand on sait que j'ai mis dix fois moins de temps que les trois autres pour me préparer. _

« Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais m'écouter. » _Nott, il ne pouvait pas attendre en bas !_

Je me retournai, masquant au mieux mon angoisse et ma surprise.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi Théodore. » Il resta à me fixer, adossé au mûr affichant son éternel sourire en coin. Il ne parlait pas, trop content de son petit effet.

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'allai écouter quoi Théo ? » Il s'avança lentement vers moi, son regard courant le long de ma robe.

« La robe, je ne pensais pas que tu allais effectivement mettre du noir. » _Ouais bon, ça te plaît, ça te plaît pas ?_

« Oh, c'est la moindre des choses que de faire un minimum plaisir à son cavalier. » _Enfin, je crois. _Je lui souris alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me fit pivoter sur moi-même afin que je me retrouve de nouveau face au miroir. Doucement, il m'attira contre lui faisant glisser ses deux fines mains sur mon ventre. Je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou et je tentais de ralentir les pulsations de mon cœur qui battait la chamade et que Théo devait aisément sentir à travers le fin tissu de ma robe. Je maintenais mon attention fixée sur mon reflet, enfin, notre reflet. Il dégagea mon épaule de mes cheveux et y posa délicatement son menton. J'étais paralysée, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire. Mon cerveau me criait d'arrêter là le massacre, de me dégager et de lui faire comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il se fasse des films. Mais mon cœur, lui, semblait apprécier la situation et me poussait à ne surtout pas m'extirper de l'emprise de Théo.

« On ferait un joli couple. » Murmura-t-il

J'esquissai un sourire pensant que oui, contre toutes attentes, on ferait effectivement un joli couple. Je n'eus pas le temps de me perdre trop longtemps dans mes rêveries que Nott relâcha son emprise sur moi et tourna les talons.

« Comme je vois que tu es prête, on va pouvoir y aller. » _Olalala, il a le contrôle total de la situation, je sens que la soirée va être très longue._

Il saisit ma main sans même me regarder et marcha vers la sortie. Je ne protestai pas ce qui était très étonnant, inquiète du déroulement de la soirée car sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer, ce fils d'un redoutable Mangemort exerçait sur moi une influence qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse.

Théodore ne me lâcha pas la main pendant que nous traversions les couloirs jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Les élèves que nous croisions nous lançaient des regards étonnés et parfois admiratifs. Comme à notre habitude, nous n'échangions pas un mot, ce qui me laissa amplement le temps de détailler mon cavalier du jour. Il n'avait rien à envier à l'élégance de Drago, il était simplement plus sombre. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés en arrière, lui donnant de grands airs aristocratiques et dégageant un peu mieux ses yeux, amplifiant ainsi l'effet perçant de son regard. Il marchait silencieusement, d'un pas confiant mais étonnement lent étant donné sa taille. Je marchais à quelques centimètres derrière lui, le laissant me guider. Il maintenait fermement ma main dans la sienne, passant parfois son pouce le long de ma paume, comme pour me rassurer. C'était un garçon d'une finesse d'esprit rare qui s'exprimait dans les plus infimes détails de son comportement.

Alors que nous approchions de la Grande Salle, je sentis l'angoisse me brûler le ventre. Ces dernières semaines, j'avais tout fait pour éviter Malfoy au mieux. Sautant bon nombre de repas et m'asseyant le plus loin possible de lui en cours mais ce soir, je ne pourrais faire autrement que d'être à quelques mètres de lui et Daphne sans compter que j'ignorais sa réaction lorsqu'il me verrait avec Théo. _En même temps, c'est lui qui m'a dégagé de sa vie. Je ne lui dois rien !_

J'avais nettement ralentis le pas et me trouvais presque à l'arrêt au moment où nous apprêtions à descendre les marches du grand escalier. Théodore me lâcha la main et me regarda. Il se rapprocha de mon et passa sa main dans mon dos avant de m'agripper la taille. Il me fixait de son regard bleu nuit, et me sourit tout en dégageant un mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

« Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir dit oui j'espère. » Je lui souris à mon tour. Après tout, quelque soit ses intentions, il s'était parfaitement bien conduit avec loi. Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et lui rendis son sourire.

« Certainement pas Monsieur Nott. » Il me donna son bras que je pris avec plaisir et nous descendîmes les marches afin de faire notre entrée sous le regard médusé des Serpentards présents. A mon grand étonnement, Nott arborait maintenant un sourire emplit de fierté. _A défaut de me le dire, je pense que vous me trouvez à votre goût ce soir Monsieur Nott. _Pensais-je, laissant échapper un petit rire.

La Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée dans les tons orange et noir. Je balayai la salle du regard, cherchant mes amis. Blaise et Pansy parlaient avec Drago et Daphne. En me voyant, ma brunette préférée me fit signe de les rejoindre. _C'est à se demander si elle ne le fait pas exprès. _En nous voyant, Drago sembla se trouver sous le choc. Il me dévisagea un instant et je crus voir, durant un court instant, un voile de tristesse tomber sur son visage. Il me fusillait du regard semblant totalement ignorer Théodore. Un frisson traversa mon corps car jamais Malfoy n'avait ne m'avait regardé avec autant de colère. _C'est à croire que je l'ai trompé… Mais c'est lui qui m'a jeté, c'est lui qui se disait las de moi. _

A mon grand étonnement, Théodore fit bloc avec moi et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Pansy me sauta au coup.

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes beaux tous les deux ! J'étais sceptique au début mais finalement, ça va… » Pansy, du grand Pansy ! _Oui, alors ça Parkinson, je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre._

« Merci Pansy. Où est Bulstrode ? »

Parkinson haussa les épaules et réajusta sa robe. _Heureusement que c'est ta meilleure amie, sinon, on pourrait croire que tu t'en fiches._

Théo se contenta de sourire et d'aller serrer la main de Blaise qui lui administra une vigoureuse et virile tape sur l'épaule. _Non mais, c'est qu'il va me le casser mon Théo. C'est un rat de bibliothèque, pas un joueur de Quidditch, il est fragile !_

J'hésitai avant d'aller saluer Blaise, mais ce dernier me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa le front. _Je crois rêver, cela fait des semaines qu'il m'ignore copieusement et là, comme par magie, je suis de nouveau son Ella._

Pansy me lança un regard noir et se dépêcha d'attraper le bras de son petit ami. Nott me saisit machinalement la main et m'attira vers lui. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Drago et Daphne s'approcher de nous. Enfin, Greengrass tirait Malfoy par la main. Elle marchait fièrement, me détaillant des pieds à la tête, faisant virevolter sa robe pendant que Drago bombait ridiculement le torse mais son regard ne me lâchait pas. Théo et lui se saluèrent de loin et je pense que mon très cher intello doit sa vie sauve au fait que Drago et lui se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance et que le père de Nott était un des meilleur lieutenant du Lord Noir, tout comme Lucius Malfoy du reste. Daphne fit un sourire ravageur à MON cavalier puis se tourna vers moi tout en se cramponnant à son petit ami.

« Jolie robe Bukater mais je ne suis pas certaine que cette couleur soit appropriée » _Jalouse, tu es jalouse et c'est tellement évident que cela ferait presque pitié._

« Au contraire, c'est une couleur en adéquation parfaite avec son tempérament et qui met sa beauté en avant. » _Bien, soit c'est un mirage auditif, soit Théodore Nott vient :_

_1)- De me complimenter_

_2)- De rabattre le caquet de Boucles d'or_

_3)- Ouch, vu la tête de Drago, de se mettre en danger de mort_

En effet, au moment où mon Théo avait ouvert la bouche, le regard de Drago s'était fait menaçant. Je tentai de masquer mon anxiété en souriant.

« J'aimerai trouver Millie. Tu viens Théo ? » Je fus la première à tourner le dos à Malfoy, suivie de près par Nott qui posait sa main protectrice entre mes omoplates. Je pouvais sentir le regard insistant de Drago. Je ne comprenais pas ses réactions. Il avait semblé triste, déçu, trahi, en colère et tout ça à cause de Théodore et moi ?

Millicent et Vincent étaient introuvables et moi je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, éviter Drago et Daphne. Nott et moi nous étions réfugiés dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards. Il m'apporta un verre de punch.

« Merci. »

« De rien, je ne vais quand même pas te laisser mourir de soif » Je souris en fixant mon verre.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de ce que tu as dit devant Drago. » Il regardait dans le vide, je ne savais pas trop si il réfléchissait ou si il n'en avait tout bonnement rien à faire de ce que je lui racontais.

« De rien, j'ai bien cru que Malfoy allait t'égorger sur place sans parler de Daphne » Je posai mon verre puis caressai la joue de Théodore qui me fit face, visiblement surpris par mon geste. Ravie de reprendre l'avantage, je me penchai doucement et déposai un baiser sur les lèvres soyeuses de Théodore mais ce dernier se recula presque aussitôt.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas Malfoy ? » _Oui, merci Nott pour cette précision ô combien utile._

« Oui… Je crois que j'avais remarqué. » Fis-je tout sourire mais Théodore se leva brusquement.

«Tu es amoureuse de Malfoy, tu l'as toujours été Ella et je ne pense pas que tu puisses l'oublier comme ça donc, je ne serai pas ton faire valoir, va trouver Adam pour ça ! » Nott fit tourner sa cape et plongea dans la foule. Je restai là, interdite, le regard perdu à l'endroit même où mon cavalier venait de disparaître. _Mais, il se fiche de moi ! C'est lui qui me fait des avances ! C'est quand même bien lui qui a un comportement ambigu ! Satané fils de Mangemort, si je te retrouve ! _

« Dis donc Bukater, on dirait que tu as réussi à faire fuir ton cavalier. » _Comme si j'avais besoin de Potty et de sa bande de dégénérés maintenant. _

« Oh Potty, tu te proposes peut-être pour le remplacer ? Non ? Mais dis-moi, où est la belette pré pubère qui te sert de date ce soir ? »

Il s'avança vers moi prenant un air menaçant qui ne me fit que sourire davantage.

« Je t'interdit de parler de Ginny comme ça ! »

« Ohh Potty est amoureux on dirait… »

« Viens Harry, laisse ce serpent »

« On t'a pas sonné le hamster. » _C'est vrai, pour une fois que je m'amusais un peu à ce bal._

_« _Mais où est ta précieuse Ginevra hein ? Elle ne serait pas en train de fricotter avec Londubat plutôt… »

Potty dégaina sa baguette et la planta sous ma gorge. _Je l'ai pas vu venir celle-là !_

« Alors Potter, trois contre 1 ! Qu'on ne me parle plus des valeureux Gryffondors ! » _Drago !_

J'avais du mal avait bien voir ce qui se passait mais il me semblait que Malfoy, accompagné de Gregory, avaient eux aussi sorti leur baguette et qu'ils menaçaient le chipmunk et la pintade en feu qui lui faisait office de petit ami.

Potty baissa sa baguette, Drago et Greg firent de même. Le trio cinglé des rouges décampa rapidement.

« Merci Malfoy » Fis-je sur un ton neutre mais il ne répondit pas et tourna les talons repartant aussi vite qu'il n'était venu. Avant que Goyle ne le suive, j'attrapa sa manche et le retins un instant.

« Merci aussi Goyle. Au fait, tu n'aurais pas vu Bulstrode et Crabbe ? »

« Ils sont partis faire un tour près du lac. » _En plein mois d'octobre ! Mouais, il faudra que je touche deux mots à Millie la pucelle demain moi… Enfin pucelle, elle va peut-être pas le rester longtemps._

----------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait près d'une heure que je cherchais désespérément Théodore dans toute la Grande Salle. Blaise et Pansy n'avait quasiment pas quitté la piste et quand cette dernière se décida enfin à prendre un rafraîchissement, laissant Blaise avec Greg, je pris mon courage à deux mains.

« Pansy, dis moi que tu sais où se trouve Théo ? » Elle me regarda médusée.

« Ben non, il n'est pas avec toi ? » _Si, bien sur Pansy, il est là, à côté de moi._

« Non… »

« Je sais que Drago et Daphne sont partis faire un tour. » _Quelle réponse pertinente Parkinson._

« Peut-être qu'il est rentré se coucher. En tout cas, vous étiez très beau tous les deux. » _Je pense aussi…_

Finalement, qu'il y soit ou pas, il était peut-être temps pour moi de couper court à cette farce et de rentrer me coucher. Je sortis de la Grande Salle et décidai de prendre le chemin le plus long, celui passant par les salles de classes de l'aile Ouest.

J'avais retiré les chaussures qui me faisait horriblement souffrir marchant ainsi pieds nus sur le sol froid et poussiéreux. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à prendre le passage secret conduisant vers les cachots, un bruit attira mon attention. Deux personnes étaient visiblement en train de se disputer dans une des salles. En m'approchant, je pu constater que la porte avait été mal fermée.

« Si tu me désobéis, ton père le paiera très cher Malfoy ! » _Malfoy ! Drago ! Comment ça, Lucius le paiera !_

Je poussai doucement la porte, essayant de voir qui osait s'adresser comme cela à mon dragon. _Daphné !_ Bien que me tournant le dos, je pus aisément reconnaître la blondinette et sa robe émeraude. Drago n'était quant à lui, pas dans mon champ de vision.

« Mais tu sais bien que je t'aime Daphne, Ella, c'est… Tu sais bien que c'est du passé, je n'en ai rien à faire de cette pariât et… » _Et vlan ! Si tu avais des doutes avant concernant Drago, maintenant, c'est officiel, il te méprise bel et bien._

« Alors prouve-le ! Je veux que tu rendes nos fiançailles officielles. »

_Elle veut que quoi ! Oula, je ne me sens pas bien tout d'un coup…_

Soudain, une main ferma ma bouche et je sentis quelqu'un me tirer brusquement en arrière.

« Ne cri pas Ella. » _Théo ! Cette soirée est bien trop mouvementée._

Nott reculait doucement, sans bruit. Une fois à l'abri des regards, il relâcha son étreinte et me permit de respirer.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens » Lâcha-t-il froidement.

« On s'occupe comme on peut, figures-toi que mon décérébré de cavalier m'a planté et… » Il sourit et se pencha, d'un geste rapide, il passa un bras sous mes cuisses, et l'autre dans mon dos et me souleva.

« Tu as perdu l'esprit Nott, repose moi tout de suite ! » Il était visiblement très satisfait de son petit coup et il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.

Une fois à proximité de la tour d'astronomie, il me posa à terre.

« Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu es en colère. »

« Nott, tu ne peux pas me repousser et me récupérer comme ça »

« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu… » Il tenta de s'approcher de moi mais je reculai d'un pas.

« Quoi ? Tu es très ambigu et je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais. » Il leva les yeux au ciel

« Ce que je voulais ? C'est ce que je te reproche justement Ella. » _Oh que tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication… Je ne suis pas une de tes Serdaigles branchées philo._

« Tu n'as toujours aimé que Drago et à défaut de l'avoir lui, tu as collectionné les flirts sans jamais vraiment aimer… » _Merci pour cette brillante analyse Théo._

« Et ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne? »

« Tu n'es pas intègre. Tu sais ce que tout ces types attendent de toi et tu le leur donnes. Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses… »

« Je te coupes Nott !!! Pour te donner ce que tu veux, faudrait-il encore savoir de quoi il s'agit ! T'es bon à enfermer au département des mystères. »

Il sourit et me prit la main. Je le rejetai dans un premier temps mais me laissai finalement amadouer.

« C'est toi que je veux… Quand j'ai su qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz avec Drago, je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à tenter le coup. » _Donc pendant 5 ans, tu as fait de ma vie un enfer… Par amour. D'accord, tu es tordu._

« Je-je ne sais pas Théo. Je pars bientôt et tout est un peu compliqué en ce moment. »

« et après ? On ne sait même pas si on tiendra jusqu'en février. La seule et unique raison qui te poussa à refuser, c'est Drago. Il est fiancé Ella. Fiancé à Daphne et tu n'y peux rien. Alors, tu peux rester là à te faire gentiment broyer le cœur par ton Mangemort favori ou, tu peux toi aussi être heureuse »

Nott se pencha vers moi, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ne força pas l'entrée, attendant sans doute un signal de ma part. J'entrouvris délicatement ma bouche le laissant introduire sa langue. C'était un baiser tendre et passionné entre le solitaire et la princesse. Il rompit notre baiser et instinctivement je portai ma main à mes lèvres. Il me sourit et m'enlaça en m'attirant contre son torse. Je nichai ma tête dans son cou me laissant bercer doucement.

« Tu es une fille extraordinaire Ella Bukater. » Ces mots caressaient mes oreilles. Je levai la tête pour me plonger dans son regard envoûtant et pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais, je cru y déceler une lueur, peut-être était-ce de la joie. En tout cas, pour une fois j'étais décidée à ne pas tout gâcher.


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Voilààààà, un nouveau chapitre pour vous… Merci pour votre indulgence envers le précédent. Pour les fans du Trio, ne vous inquiétez pas, je finirai probablement par redorer son blason. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous voyons Poudlard au travers des yeux d'une Serpentarde.**_

_**Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.**_

Théo m'avait raccompagné jusqu'à mon dortoir avant de regagner le sien. Pansy dormait déjà à point fermé, idem pour Millicent. En revanche, Daphné manquait à l'appel et en un sens, c'était tant mieux car je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver face à face avec la future Madame Malfoy.

D'ailleurs, en y repensant bien, je trouvais toute cette histoire très étrange.

En effet, je n'avais jamais vu Drago aussi soumis, à part bien sûre devant son père, face à quelqu'un. Il semblait totalement à la botte de Greengrass ce qui était particulièrement étonnant quand on connaît le personnage. Pourtant, même si il aimait Daphné, il ne pouvait pas décemment la considérer comme une égale ? Comment cette petite blonde sans caractère ni intelligence peut-elle à ce point influencer Drago Malfoy ? Certes, on dit que l'amour rend aveugle, mais idiot ?

Autre détail non négligeable, elle avait osé menacer directement Lucius Malfoy ce qui, à mes yeux, tenait plus de la folie qu'autre chose mais Drago semblait bel et bien y croire.

Le père de Daphné serait-il un Mangemort si influant que même Lucius Malfoy en personne le craignait ? Après tout, Greengrass ne s'était jamais cachée des engagements de sa famille auprès de vous-savez-qui. J'avais cependant toujours cru, selon un raisonnement plus ou moins logique, que les Malfoy et les Black étaient les membres proches du Lord et non une famille moins importante comme les Greengrass.

_Théodore doit être au courant mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit très sain, pour le développement futur de notre relation, que je mette sur le tapis ses liens avec les Mangemorts._

Essayant de chasser ces idées noires de mon esprit, je me changeai rapidement et m'installai confortablement dans mon lit, prenant soin de bien tirer les rideaux. _Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire que Drago ou Lucius soient sous le joug de cette cinglée et de sa famille ? Il me méprise et maintenant…J'ai Théodore. _

Je souris en pensant à cette merveilleuse fin de soirée me disant que Théo avait raison, Drago m'avait repoussé et je ne devais plus penser qu'à moi car celui que je prenais pour mon ange blond, n'en avait tout bonnement rien à faire de ma personne et de mon bien-être.

-----------------------------------

J'étais encore plongée dans un demi sommeil quand je sentis quelqu'un prendre place confortablement sur mon lit. La personne se pencha sur moi et me déposa un baiser sur la bouche. _Théo… Enfin j'espère, parce que sinon, c'est pour le moins inquiétant._

Je papillonnai des yeux, ces derniers peinant à s'adapter à la forte lumière. Son visage était toujours proche du mien mais je pouvais voir qu'il souriait.

« Bonjour Monsieur Nott » Murmurai-je doucement, ma voix encore enrouée.

Il ne répondit rien et m'embrassa encore.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de se lever Ella. » _Dimanche, c'est Dimanche ! J'ai officiellement droit de me lever tard._

« Mmh, c'est dimanche aujourd'hui Théo, j'ai le droit de dormir. » Dis-je en me retournant dans les draps afin d'enfouir ma tête dans l'oreiller. Il ria puis passa ses mains sous mon buste, me forçant à me retourner. J'affichai une moue aussi boudeuse possible. _J'aime dormir, il vaut mieux qu'il le sache maintenant plutôt que d'avoir une mauvaise surprise. _

Il approcha son visage et m'embrassa sur la jour puis sur le lobe de l'oreille avant de me chuchoter : « Il est déjà midi Ella et j'aimerai bien profiter de ma petite amie aujourd'hui. » J'avais enregistré deux informations cruciales. _Déjà midi ce qui signifiait que j'avais manqué le petit déjeuner et probablement le déjeuner et ensuite Théo m'avait appelé « petite amie » et ça sonnait de manière très douce à mon oreille._

« Bon, d'accord, je me lève… »

Il se redressa et m'adressa un sourire satisfait. _Mouais, tu trouveras probablement ça moins drôle quand il faudra venir me réveiller quasiment quotidiennement. _

Je pris lentement la direction de la salle de bain. Une bonne douche brûlante histoire de me réveiller, me coiffai simplement d'une queue de cheval, enfilai une père de jean et un pull gris et j'étais fin prête.

Lorsque je sortis enfin, je trouvai Théo allongé sur mon lit. Il se redressa et me sourit.

« Plus rapide que ce que je pensais. » Il marcha vers moi et me déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

« On va manger ? » J'acquiesçai. Il me prit la main et m'entraîna hors du dortoir. Cela ne me faisait rien d'officialiser notre relation, après tout, j'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais et de toutes façons, après le bal, la moitié des élèves se doutait de quelque chose. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était plutôt lui qui devait être gêné de sortir avec moi.

« Théo, cela ne te fait rien de te montrer avec moi ? » Il s'arrêta et me fixa, l'air confus.

« Tu es folle, bien sûre que non. » Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est que… Tu sais, je ne suis pas la fille la plus fréquentable et je… » _Depuis quand je l'admets publiquement ET sincèrement ça !_

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

« Depuis que je te connais tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu largement le temps de poser cette question. J'ai envie d'être avec toi, un point c'est tout. Et tu sais très bien que l'avis général, c'est bien simple, je m'en tape. » _C'est vrai qu'il est intelligent mon Théo._

Il se recula un peu et m'embrassa sur le front avant de reprendre notre périple jusqu'aux cuisines.

Les elfes étaient déjà affairés à préparer le repas du soir. Théo et moi prîmes place sur une table en bois isolée dans un des nombreux recoins de l'immense cuisine. Un des elfes nous demanda ce que nous voulions manger. Théo se contenta d'œufs brouillés et de bacon et pour ma part, j'optai pour une simple salade de fruits.

« Tu sais que je n'étais jamais venue ici. En revanche, on ne peut pas en dire autant pour toi. » Fis-je nonchalamment Il me dévisagea.

«Tu veux dire qu'en sept ans tu n'as jamais fait un tour en cuisines ? Pourtant tu fréquentais assidûment le quartier des Poufsouffle à une certaine époque. »_C'est bas de ta part Théo de te servir de Cédric._

« Je ne suis jamais allé chez les Poufsouffle. » Me contentai-je de répondre, le plus froidement possible ce qui ne sembla guère déstabiliser Nott.

« J'aurai cru pourtant… Quand on sait le nombre de nuits que tu n'as pas passé à Serpentard. » _C'est fou, un instant je suis la huitième merveille du monde et la minute d'après il me fait la liste de toutes mes fautes passées._

« Tu m'espionnais ? » Il sourit et fit non de la tête.

« Tu ne m'en diras pas plus ? »

« Non. »

On resta ainsi, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que les elfes se décident à amener nos plats.

Je n'avais pas très faim, en réalité, je n'avais jamais faim.

« Tu devrais manger, tu es devenue squelettique depuis la quatrième année et le Bal de Noël » _La vache ! Il a écrit une biographie sur moi ou quoi ! _Semblant lire dans mes pensées, ou se rendant compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Ella, je ne suis pas un psychopathe mais n'importe qui partageant le dortoir de Drago était au courant de tes moindres états d'âmes. » _Hein ?!_

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Soudain, Nott sembla se refermer sur lui-même mais daigna quand même répondre à ma question.

«Le jour où Cedric est apparu avec Chang au bal, Drago a juré de le massacrer. Il a ensuite dit que tu ne t'en remettrait pas et que si il avait été à la place de… Enfin, je ne m'en souviens plus et bref, tu as cessé de t'alimenter normalement. » _Je ne savais pas que Drago avait été… A cette époque, il ne me parlait plus ou seulement de Pansy… Enfin, c'est du passé tout ça._

« J'ai cru que enfin… J'ai cru que Diggory m'avait largué parce que je n'étais pas comme cette maigrichonne de Ch… » Je rougis en pensant combien j'étais stupide à l'époque.

« Tu étais jolie plus ronde. En fait, je n'ai jamais trouvé que tu avais un corps de maigre, tu serais mieux avec des formes. » _Mouais… Question tact, c'est pas gagné._

Il se replongea, pensif, dans la dégustation de son bacon puis, après quelques bouchées, releva la tête et me fixa intensément.

« Tu aimais Diggory ? » Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma rondelle d'ananas. _Il se fiche de moi là ! Je lui en pose des questions moi !_

« Bien sûre que non, je n'avais que 14 ans. » _Et surtout, j'aimais déjà Drago._

« Non, tu aimais déjà Drago… Mais comment expliques-tu que cela t'ait autant affecté ? » _Mais il peut pas se taire ! Bon je pourrais lui sauter dessus mais avec tous les elfes autour, c'est pas idéal._

« Je-j'en sais rien. Ecoutes Nott, je te prierai d'arrêter là ton interrogatoire. Il s'agit de ma vie privée après tout et ce que j'ai fait ou pu faire avant-hier soir ne te concerne tout bonnement pas. » Lâchai-je, tout en repoussant mon assiette d'un geste lent et méthodique, signe que j'avais terminé mon repas. Lui en revanche, reprit tranquillement le cours du sien, visiblement peu atteint par ma brusque mauvaise humeur.

« Tu veux faire quoi cette après-midi ? » _Eviter de croiser Drago ah oui et aussi, éviter de parler de mon passé._

« J'en sais rien, il fait beau, on peut aller faire un tour près du lac. » Il acquiesça.

---------------------------------

Il faisait particulièrement beau pour un premier jour de novembre et il y' avait pas mal de monde près du lac. On marchait main dans la main, sans se dire un mot. Pour ma part, j'étais toujours légèrement énervée concernant notre petite conversation mais je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à lui faire une crise, d'autant plus que je doutais fortement que ce genre de techniques aient le moindre impact sur Théodore.

« C'est bizarre que les autres ne soient pas là .» Dis-je histoire de faire la conversation.

« Ils sont allé à Pré-Au-Lard pour fêter les fiançailles de Daphné et de Drago. » _Qu-quoi ! Bon, même si ils ne souhaitaient pas m'inviter, ça aurait été sympa de me tenir informée ! _

« Oh, je vois… » Je lâchai la main de Théodore et m'assis sur le sol, près d'un arbre qui n'avait déjà plus de feuilles. Nott ne fit pas un mouvement et j'en profitai pour détailler son profil fin et régulier. Ses cheveux couleur jais frissonnaient sous l'effet du vent. _Plus je le regarde plus je lui trouve un charme irrésistible. _Après un instant de réflexion, Théo prit place derrière moi, m'attirant contre son torse pendant qu'il plaçait ses longues jambes de chaque côté des miennes. Il m'enlaça de ses bras embrassant le dessus de ma tête. J'étais bien dans ses bras, étonnement à l'aise. Je ne me sentais pas le besoin de sur jouer ou d'être particulièrement aguicheuse.

« Cela me fait de la peine que Drago m'ait rayé si vite de sa vie. » _Mais pourquoi je lui raconte ça moi !_

Théodore resta silencieux, il entremêla nos mains, jouant avec mes doigts.

« On se connaît depuis toujours Théo et, jamais il n'avait agis de la sorte avec moi… »

« Les temps ont changé. Il a changé et toi aussi. Dans moins d'un an, s'en sera terminé de la vie insouciante à Poudlard. » _Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que ces années ont été insouciantes._

« Mouais… Je ne serai même pas là pour faire mes adieux à cette école. » Je sentis mon estomac se nouer comme à chaque fois que je pensais à ce tournoi et à Durmstrang. _D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je ne l'ai même pas annoncé à mon père. _

« C'est peut-être pas plus mal tu sais… Je crois que la fin d'année va être assez glauque. Avec le retour de Voldemort, la vie dehors ne va pas être des plus simples. » Je levai les yeux vers lui, sursautant en l'entendant prononcer le nom du mage noir. Il regardait au loin, l'air préoccupé. _Loué soit mes parents et leur légendaire neutralité. _

« Tu penses faire quoi après Poudlard ? » Il me sourit. _Ouf, je crois que j'ai réussi à éviter le sujet Mangemort._

« Je ne sais pas… J'aimerai faire de la politique mais mon père voudra sans doute que je gère les affaires familiales » Je frissonnai. _Affaires familiales comme dans se faire tatouer l'avant bras ?! _

«Toi, tu comptes vraiment devenir joueuse de Quidditch? » Dit-il, un brin moqueur.

« Oui, bien sûre. »

« Quoi, il s'agit d'une telle évidence ? » _Mais, c'est qu'il se moque de moi._

« On voit que tu ne connais pas mon père. Il m'a entraîné depuis que j'ai 4 ans… »

« Et ta mère, elle en pense quoi ? » _sujet sensible Nott…_

« Rien de spécial. »

« Pourtant, tu es sa fille unique, elle devrait s'en soucier un peu non ? » Il posa la paume de sa main sur ma joue, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Il me fixait avec une intensité étonnante. Je n'aimais pas penser à ma mère, et encore moins en parler.

« Elle… On se parle plus depuis que j'ai sept ans, c'est mon père qui m'a élevé. »

« Je vois… Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir… »

« C'est une bonne amie de Lucius Malfoy. » Ajouta-t-il. _Oui… A tel point qu'on les soupçonne d'avoir une liaison ce qui est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle on ne se parle plus et heureusement car sinon, jamais Narcissa ne m'aurait laissé séjourner au manoir._

Il commençait à faire froid et je dois dire que le fait d'évoquer le souvenir de ma mère m'avait rendu un peu nostalgique.

« Théo, ça te dérange si on rentre, il fait froid mine de rien. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et m'aida à me relever.

-----------------------------------

Quelques élèves plus jeunes occupaient la Salle Commune. Théo me conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée du dortoir des garçons de septième année. Tout le monde étant à Pré-Au-Lard, on ne risquait pas d'être dérangé avant deux bonnes heures.

Il s'installa sur son lit, m'attirant vers lui. Je me sentais particulièrement nerveuse alors que pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que je couchais avec un garçon mais là, le contexte était différent.

On s'embrassa doucement, timidement puis, Théo se fit plus pressant, plus passionné. Je répondis positivement à ses avances, laissant mes mains descendre le long de son torse. Il agrippa ma taille et me souleva de quelques centimètres, m'installant ainsi plus confortablement sur le lit. D'un geste de sa baguette il ferma les rideaux et prononça un sortilège d'assourdissement. II m'embrassa dans le cou tout en passant ses mains sous mon pull. Un long frisson de plaisir me parcourut le ventre lorsqu'il le caressa. Je grognai d'impatience pendant qu'il ôtait mon pull. Il se releva un instant, regardant avec attention le spectacle de mon buste dénudé. Il effleura délicatement ma poitrine avec ses doigts. Je souris puis, d'un geste rapide j'attrapai sa nuque avant de l'attirer contre moi et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Alors qu'il déboutonnais mon jeans je sentis comme une gène, une envie pressante de l'arrêter avant qu'on ne commette l'erreur d'aller plus loin.

« Théodore » Il embrassa mon décolleté

« Oui amour »

« Je-je suis désolée mais je-je ne peux pas faire ça… Pas si vite… » Je me sentais très mal à l'aise d'autant que c'était bien la première fois que j'éprouvais un tel blocage.

Il me sourit le plus tendrement du monde, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Ce n'est pas grave chérie. » Il prit ma main dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche avant de l'embrasser puis, il s'allongea à côté de moi, sa tête tout à côté de la mienne, si proche, que je pouvais sentir son souffle courir sur ma nuque. Il continuait à caresser mon ventre avec sa main. _Pour un Serpentard, il est très tendre._

On resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que du bruit dans les escaliers nous indiquent que les autres étaient revenus. Je me dépêchai de me rhabiller et de me recoiffer avant que Théodore n'entrouvre les rideaux. J'embrassai furtivement Théodore.

« On se voit au dîner. Je dois voir Millie et Pansy » Lui fis-je tout sourire. Il grogna quelque chose pendant que je m'extirpai du lit.

En sortant du dortoir, je heurtai de plein fouet Blaise qui était accompagné de Drago. _Aïe, ça va sûrement être ma fête._

Blaise me sourit discrètement et passa son chemin. _C'est drôle parce qu'on jurerait que tu évites de te montrer trop sympathique envers moi dés qu'il y a Drago._

Drago justement. Il me toisait d'un regard sombre.

« On peut savoir d'où tu viens Bukater ?! » _On peut savoir depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille Malfoy ?_

« A-t-on avis ? » Lâchai-je sur un ton glacial, tentant de forcer le passage et de me glisser vers mon dortoir mais il me barra la route.

« Avec ton petit Nott… Tu m'épates, attendre le lendemain pour coucher avec, c'est étonnant de la part. D'habitude, tu ne fais pas de manières… Comme toutes les traînés dans ton genre d'ailleurs. » _Tu vas trop loin Malfoy !_

A peine avait-il finit de parler que je le giflai violemment, effaçant par la même occasion son petit air suffisant.

« Je te conseille de la fermer Malfoy, ne reparles plus jamais de Théo ou de moi sur ce ton ou je te jure que tu vas me le payer cher. »

« J'aimerai bien savoir comment Bukater » _C'est vrai ça, comment Ella ?_

« Va plutôt rejoindre ta fiancée Malfoy et fait moi le plaisir de me laisser vivre ma vie ! »

Je tournai les talons, le poussant au passage. Une fois à l'abri dans mon dortoir, je sentis toute la pression se rabattre sur mes épaules, heureusement pour moi Millicent était là pour m'éviter de craquer devant Daphné.

« Ella ! Tu tombes bien, je dois te parler tout de suite c'est urgent. » Sans même me demander mon avis, elle me prit le bras et me tira dans la salle de bain.

« Millie ! On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ! »

« J'ai… Enfin, je ne l'ai pas dit à Pans' parce que je sais pas si enfin… Hier s… » Le visage de Bulstrode ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une tomate autant par la couleur que par la forme.

_Je crois savoir ce que tu as fait près du lac Millie jolie._

« Félicitations ! Ma petite Millicent est une femme désormais » Je lui fis un grand sourire. Elle grogna une insulte et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mouais… Je fais quoi maintenant ? A chaque fois qu'on est seul, Vincent me saute dessus… C'est gênant. » _Aïe oui, effectivement._

« Mais tu lui as dit que tu étais vierge ? »

« Oui, il a même trouvé ça formidable. » _Tu m'étonnes._

« Et tu as aimé ?» _Ah, j'ai la preuve que l'on peut devenir plus rouge que rouge_

« La première fois non, mais après… C'était mieux on va dire » _Minute… Vous l'avez fait plus d'une fois ! Et puis, comment ça mieux ?_

« Je sais pas Millie… Essaies de lui expliquer ce que tu veux… » Elle triturait ses doigts, fixant ses orteils.

« Ecoutes, à ce stade… Enfin je sais pas, essayez d'en parler. » _Bon, je te l'accorde, Vincent n'est peut-être par le client idéal pour les grandes discussions mais quand même._

« Tu-tu crois ? »

« Oui, j'en suis certaine. C'est une phase normale au début. »

« Toi aussi ? » _Non, parce que moi, je me suis faite larguer le soir même pour Cho donc c'est légèrement différent donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter je suis passée directement à la phase catin de service._

« Oui, moi aussi Millie. J'avais un peu peur d'en parler à Dig-enfin, Cédric mais ensuite tout s'est arrangé… »

« Merci Ella »

« De rien Mil' »

--------------------------------

Millicent, Pansy et moi étions descendu ensemble. J'avais eu le temps de leur raconter pour Théodore et moi. Bien sûr, Pansy avait ponctué chacune de mes phrases par un ohhh long et aigue mais passons.

Théodore m'avait gardé une place à côté de lui. Millicent prit place à ma gauche, Vincent en face d'elle. Heureusement pour moi, Drago et Daphne étaient relativement loin.

En voyant les plats devant moi, je me rappelai ce que Théo m'avait dit au sujet de ma maigreur et surtout du lien évident que cela avait avec Diggory.

J'entrepris donc de me servir une pleine assiette de purée, accompagnée d'une côtelette d'agneau devant le regard amusé de Nott qui n'était pas dupe.

J'avais à peine commencé à manger que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent violemment me faisant sursauter. Un jeune élégant quarantenaire aux traits fins et à la chevelure poivre et sel venait de faire son entrée. En le voyant, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre.

« ELLADORA ATHENAIS BUKATER ! » Hurla-t-il en me voyant.

« Pa-papa ! »


	19. Chapitre 19

Mon père ne semblait pas d'humeur joviale, bien au contraire ! Mon cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure, tachant de comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre mon vénérable géniteur dans une telle colère. Gerald Bukater s'avança vers moi à grand pas, les sourcils froncés, le regard déterminé. A quelques mètres derrière lui trottinait une madame Bibine hors d'haleine.

Je me levai, affichant un faible sourire et priant Merlin pour qu'il ne me fasse pas une scène au milieu de la Grande Salle. _On peut toujours rêver !_

« Papa… Qu'est ce que tu… Enfin pourquoi tu… »_Typique, quand il est dans cet état, je suis incapable d'articuler trois mots en anglais._

« On peut savoir pourquoi MA FILLE ne m'a même pas prévenu qu'elle était capitaine de l'équipe de Poudlard ! » Madame Bibine venait de se poster à quelques centimètres de mon père, elle reprenait son souffle tant bien que mal. Autour de nous, les élèves fixaient l'ancien champion avec admiration.

« J'ai-pas… enfin temps… » _Ou, comment mettre mon père plus en colère qu'il ne l'est déjà._

« PAS LE TEMPS ! Tu te fiches de moi ! Et c'est Madame.. » Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil derrière lui, en direction de mon pauvre coach qui se leva sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux brillants comme ceux d'une gamine de 15 ans devant son idole. _Non mais dites-moi que je rêve !_

« Bibine, Ro-rolanda Bibine » Dit-elle tout en fixant mon père comme si il était la huitième merveille de monde

« Oui, peu importe… Enfin, c'est elle qui m'a prévenu que tu étais Capitaine de l'équipe et que tu semblais être en grande difficulté. » _Il s'est calmé, je crois qu'il s'est calmé ! youpi !_

« Oui… Mais c'est que j'ai eu pas mal de… »

« Je m'en contrefiche ! » _Ah non, il ne s'est pas calmé. _Il inspira profondément, scannant de son regard sombre et perçant l'ensemble de la Grande Salle puis reprit de plus belle.

« Et tu étais où durant les différentes coupes du monde que j'ai gagné !!! Et les matchs des faucons !!! » Un _wouah _d'admiration parcourut la salle, faisant légèrement sourire mon papa chéri.

« Heu… Avec toi… » _Aïe je crois que je vois où il veut en venir... C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout même._

« Exactement ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre en pratique ce que je t'ai appris ! » _Mais il pouvait pas m'envoyer un hibou plutôt ?!_

« Oui, je te le promets »

« Bien… Entraînement demain matin 8h00. » _Hein ?!_

« Je-je te demande pardon, tu-tu veux que l'on s'entraîne demain ? »

« A défaut de savoir parler correctement, je pensais que tu comprenais l'anglais. Oui, entraînement demain matin et c'est moi qui me chargerai de vous coacher enfin sauf si cela dérange Rolanda. » Il adressa un sourire charmeur à ma coach qui rougissait désormais de la pointes de ses bottes jusqu'au sommet de son chapeau pointu.

« Bien sûre que non Monsieur Bukater. »

« Appelez-moi Gerald. » Il se pencha et lui fit un baisemain à une Bibine qui gloussait comme une oie, avant de me foudroyer du regard et de tourner les talons.

« Demain 8h00 et je te déconseille d'arriver à l'heure ! » _Note pour moi-même : Demain, 7h30 sur le terrain._

Après qu'il ait transplané, Madame Bibine se retourna vers moi, visiblement, elle avait retrouvé toute sa composition.

« C'est bien compris ?! Je veux voir toute mon équipe sur le terrain à 8h00 ! » _Eh beh, elle a pas mis longtemps avant de se transformer de nouveau en dragon la Bibine._

Je m'assis de nouveau sous le regard inquiet de Théo.

« Donc ça, c'était ton père… Bien, très bien… » _Le fils du Mangemort qui a peur du joueur de Quidditch. C'est le monde à l'envers._

« Il est incroyablement sexy ton père en tout cas. » Dit Pansy pendant que Blaise lui donna un coup de coude.

« Je ne suis pas sourd Pansy chérie » _Mouais, sauf que parfois, je suis certaine que tu préfèrerais l'être._

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, Gerald Bukater est un playboy. Hein Millie ? » _Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus embarrassant : Mon père qui m'affiche devant toute l'école ou mes copines qui fantasment sur ce même père… Aïe, dilemme._

Heureusement pour moi, Millicent craignait trop d'irriter son Vincent chéri pour s'étaler sur l'état de conservation de mon papounet.

« Ouais… » Lâcha-t-elle négligemment.

J'attaquai de nouveau ma purée essayant de ne pas penser au fiasco qui s'annonçait. Je connaissais suffisamment mon ancien champion de paternel pour savoir qu'il allait frôler l'attaque cardiaque en voyant le niveau de l'équipe de Poudlard.

Une fois le plat de résistance terminé, je me sentais l'envie de manger un bon dessert et j'entrepris de me couper une imposante part de pudding aux fraises devant le regard amusé et attendri de Nott.

« Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant d'influence sur toi. » Me glissa-t-il à l'oreille en déposant un baiser plein de tendresse au coin de mes lèvres.

« Tu sais que tu mériterais une médaille Nott » Dit Blaise pointant MON petit ami avec sa cuillère. Théo semblait tout aussi surpris que moi et attendait impatiemment de plus amples explications de la part de mon ex-petit ami.

« Ca fait des années que Drago et moi essayons de la faire manger et toi tu y arrives sans même la menacer. Bel exploit. » Pansy pouffa de rire et pinça Zabini qui en profita pour la prendre au piège entre ses bras et l'embrassant sur le front. Théo ne répondit rien et j'étais tellement mal à l'aise que je n'osais pas le regarder. En revanche, je lorgnai discrètement en direction de Drago. Il avait semble-t-il entendu le commentaire de Zabini puisqu'il ne me lâchait pas des yeux. Son expression était impassible et son regard était froid, il était totalement absorbé dans ses pensées et ne prêtait aucune attention à Daphné qui faisait de grands gestes alors qu'elle conversait avec sa sœur. Je soupirai en pensant à toutes les fois où il m'avait fait manger de force. Cette époque était révolue et c'était dommage.

« A quoi tu penses amour ? » La voix de Théodore était douce et mélodieuse.

« A rien… ça te dérange si on rentre ? » _histoire de ne plus sentir le regard pesant de Drago sur moi._

Nott se leva et marcha lentement vers la sortie pendant que je l'imitai, faisant un rapide geste de la main à mes amis, leur indiquant ainsi qu'on se verrait plus tard.

----------------------------------------

Théo et moi contemplions la cheminée. Nous étions assis sur l'imposant canapé de cuir vert, je m'appuyais contre son torse, la tête lovée au creux de con épaule, les jambes recroquevillées sous mes cuisses. Personne ne parlait, nous étions sans doute trop contents de pouvoir profiter du calme ambiant.

Pansy et Millicent arrivèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent avec nous.

« Où sont Blaise et les autres ? » Pansy haussa les épaules et se saisit d'un exemplaire de _Sorcière magasine_ qui était arrivé par chouette le matin même.

« Les garçons sont avec Drago.» Finit par me répondre Millicent qui savait pertinemment qu'une fois plongée dans ses lectures, Parkinson ignorait copieusement le monde alentour.

_Je me demande bien ce qu'ils sont tous en train de comploter, c'est louche. _Je me redressai, me libérant des bras protecteurs de Théo.

« Et Greengrass, elle est avec eux ? » Finis-je par demander, tentant au mieux de masquer mon agacement.

« Ouais… Elle ne quitte plus Malfoy depuis qu'ils sont fiancés. » _Mmh, j'ai beau le savoir, cela fait toujours aussi mal quand je l'entends. _

« Oui, on avait bien compris mais pourquoi Pansy n'est pas avec Blaise ou toi avec Vincent ? » Pansy émergea de sa lecture en entendant son prénom.

« Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas » _Et rien ne te choque là-dedans Parkinson ?!_

« Et on peut savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?! » Interrompit Théodore.

Lui qui était si placide d'habitude avait l'air d'être particulièrement énervé tout d'un coup.

« Pour rien… » Maugréai-je avant de reprendre ma place initiale entre les bras de Théo. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui, j'allai sans doute en prendre suffisamment pour mon grade demain.

Théodore releva mes cheveux et m'embrassa l'oreille avant de murmurer si doucement que je ne savais pas si il s'agissait de mon imagination ou de ses paroles :

« Pour ta sécurité, crois-moi, c'est préférable que tu restes en dehors des histoires de Malfoy et de sa bande. » Je ne bougeai pas, abasourdie par son commentaire. _J'ai toujours su que Nott en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Quant à lui faire avouer, c'est une autre paire de manches._

Je n'étais pas particulièrement fatiguée mais je savais que je devais me lever très tôt demain.

« Je monte me coucher, j'ai une dure journée demain. »

« Tu crois que ton père va être sévère ? Il avait l'air en rogne aujourd'hui. » _Tu rigoles Parkinson ! Ce qu'on a vu aujourd'hui n'était qu'un aperçu des talents de dictateur de mon papa… Demain, ça va être l'enfer._

Depuis quelques temps, je passais de bien mauvaise nuit à cause de ce sempiternel cauchemar. J'essayais de ne pas trop y penser durant la journée mais une fois la nuit venue, c'était sans cesse les mêmes images, la même sensation de peur et ces fichus mots, cette suite illogique de mots. J'avais envie que Théo dorme avec moi, j'avais envie qu'il me sert dans ses bras et qu'il ne me lâche plus, espérant ainsi tenir mes rêves sombres à bonne distance.

Je me tenais debout, face à mon homme, hésitant à partir mais ne voulant pas le lui demander devant Pansy et Millie surtout après le coup que je lui avais fait cet après-midi.

Théodore sembla pourtant comprendre car il se leva et souhaita bonne nuit aux filles, avant de me mener jusqu'à mon dortoir.

« ça ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi ? »

« Non, pas le moins du monde amour. » Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de poursuivre « je vais chercher quelques affaires dans mon dortoir, je te rejoins ».

J'étais déjà en pyjama, enfouie sous les couvertures quand Théo arriva. Il portait son peignoir en velours noir. Il grimpa sur le lit à mes côtés pendant que je soulevai les couvertures afin qu'il s'y glisse. Il ôta sa robe de chambre dévoilant son torse nu. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon léger de soie vert aux liserais noirs. Il sourit en me voyant le détailler et je rougis avant de rire de ma propre gêne.

Je me blottis contre lui pendant qu'il m'enlaçait de ses bras. Je me sentais apaisée et protégée et ne tardai pas à trouver le sommeil.

----------------------------------------

« Chérie, il est 6h30 et je crois que tu devrais te réveiller. »Théo déposa un baiser sur ma joue et entreprit de me secouer très doucement.

« Pas déjà… »

« Il le faut ton père va… » _PAPA ! J'avais presque oublié l'entraînement. _

Je sautai hors du lit devant un Théo incrédule.

« Je suis désolé Théo mais je dois y aller ou mon père va me massacrer… Enfin non, il va déjà me tuer mais là… bref, je suis partie. » Je fonçai à la salle de main et moins de 40 minutes plus tard, j'étais dans les vestiaires, parfaitement réveillée et avec de surcroît, un petit déjeuner dans le ventre. _Il y a des jours où je m'épate moi-même._

La plupart des autres membres de l'équipe étaient déjà sur le terrain et il n'était même pas 8h00. _Quelle bande de lèches bottes, c'est pas croyable !_

Mon père se tenait là, dans son ancienne tenue des faucons. Je dois avouer qu'il avait fière allure tout de noir vêtu. _Il est quand même beau mon papounet chéri. _

Malgré l'heure, de nombreux étudiants s'étaient pressés autour du terrain histoire d'apercevoir la légende vivante du Quidditch à l'œuvre.

Mon père avait l'air parfaitement réveillé ce qui signifiait qu'il était totalement décidé à me faire passer un entraînement matinal. Il scruta les membres de l'équipe.

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez encore au sol ! » _Bonjour à toi aussi papa._

Sans plus nous poser de questions, chacun avait enfourché son balai et virevoltait dans les airs en attendant la suite des évènements.

A ma grande surprise, mon papa, se saisit de son balai dernier cri et vint voler parmi nous. _Oh l'affiche ! C'est pas vrai. Mais il ne pouvait pas se contenter de beugler depuis le plancher des trolls ?! _

Il virevolta autour de nous, nous obligeant à le regarder pendant qu'il discourait sur le rôle de notre équipe et le fonctionnement de cette dernière. Puis, il insista pour que l'on fasse un match trois contre trois afin d'évaluer le niveau de l'équipe. _Papa chéri, pour le bien de ton cœur et de mes oreilles, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit ton idée la plus brillante._

A mon grand étonnement, le match se passa pour le mieux. Pour la première fois depuis que l'on était supposé former une équipe, on avait agi comme tel et contrairement à nos précédents matchs il n'y avait au ni insultes, ni blessés. Du coup, on ne s'était presque pas fait hurler dessus et mon père nous avait presque félicité lors de son speech de fin. Bien évidemment, il allait venir assister au match de samedi et j'allai sans doute recevoir plusieurs hiboux quotidiens concernant mon rôle de capitaine mais pour aujourd'hui au moins, j'avais la paix. Comme il devait retourner rapidement à Saint Petersbourg, j évitai la discussion père fille traditionnelle. Il faut dire que je m'étais rapidement éclipsée vers les vestiaires.

Une fois dans mon uniforme, je pris le chemin des cours. Heureusement pour moi, on commençait aujourd'hui par histoire de la magie avec Binns ce qui signifiait deux choses : premièrement, je n'avais pas raté grand-chose de la première heure de cours et deuxièmement, j'allai pouvoir récupérer tranquillement, son cours était idéal pour faire une petite sieste.

« J'imagine que tu ne veux plus me parler. » Je sursautai en reconnaissant cette voix venue de nulle part.

« Drago… »

_**Hihihihi, comme je suis très très très méchante, je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et vous préparer le chapitre suivant. **_


	20. Chapitre 20

« Drago… »

J'étais stupéfaite, Drago se tenait là, derrière moi, accolé au mûr. Il évitait soigneusement mon regard préférant se concentrer sur ses pieds. Je pouvais sentir mon pouls s'accélérer. _Il se fiche de moi ! C'est lui qui ne veut plus me parler, pas moi !_

« Drago, pour ta gouverne, c'est toi qui a décidé de ne plus me parler, pas moi. »

Il daigna enfin poser les yeux sur moi. Il avait l'air terriblement confus, et le léger rougissement au niveau de ses pommettes trahissait sa gêne. Pour ma part, j'étais complètement perdue car c'est lui qui m'avait rejeté et je m'étais plutôt faite à cette idée.

Il restait planté là, à me fixer, ignorant les regards curieux des étudiants autour de nous.

« Ella… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait autant de mal » Dit-il avec sincérité.

« Pas autant que moi Malfoy. » Je sentais de vilaines larmes monter en moi. _Il m'a brisé le cœur, il m'a insulté et maintenant, il est désolé !_

« Je n'ai jamais voulu… Je suis désolé mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pour ton bien. » _Pour mon bien ! _

« Arrête Malfoy ! Arrête tout de suite ! » Je tournai les talons ne pouvant plus contenir mes larmes. Mais il me retint et m'entraîna dans un coin isolé.

« Ella, je t'en supplies, écoute moi » Sa Je ne pouvais plus fuir et je me sentais particulièrement mal à l'aise. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas retrouvée aussi près de Drago. Je me perdais dans son regard d'habitude si froid et mon cœur se serra en y découvrant de la tristesse et de la peur. Je soupirai.

« Je t'écoute… De toute façons, je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

« Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait tout ça mais Daphné est devenue… Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et…» Il passa le revers de sa main sur ma joue droite.

« Dr… » Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car Drago avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me retirai violemment pensant immédiatement à Théo.

« Arrête Drago ! » Il me regardait confus.

« Je- je suis désolé Ella… Je ne voulais pas… » J'étais furieuse contre lui. _De quel droit se permet-il de jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça !_

« J'aime Théodore. Tu m'as fait bien trop de mal Drago et maintenant c'est trop tard. » Son visage se décomposa et je pour la première fois depuis bien des années, je crus voir une larme faire son apparition, troublant un instant le gris de ses yeux. _Par pitié Drago, ne me fais pas ça, mon cœur ne le supportera pas. _

Malfoy se reprit rapidement et son expression devint aussi menaçante et pour la première fois, je pouvais clairement voir à quel point Lucius et lui étaient semblables. Il donna un violent coup dans le mûr et partit. Je le regardais s'éloigner, mon corps tout entier tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion. _J'ai repoussé Malfoy, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai repoussé mon Drago._

Je repris le chemin des cours, tentant au mieux de ma calmer mais je n'y parvenais absolument pas. Et puis, je repensais à ce que j'avais dit à Drago concernant Théo : « J'aime Théodore. », c'était venu tellement naturellement que je ne pouvais me figurer si c'était vrai, si il s'agissait précisément de ce que je ressentais ou si j'avais tout simplement dit cela sous le coup de la colère.

En rentrant dans la salle de classe, je vis Théo assit au dernier rang. Je m'assis à ses côtés, essayant de masquer au mieux mon chamboulement intérieur. Instinctivement, je pris sa main dans la mienne. Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement et c'est alors que je compris, j'aimais Théodore pour ce qu'il m'apportait : la paix.

Je lui souris à mon tour.

« Est-ce que ça va Ella ? » J'embrassai sa main. Je me sentais comme dans une bulle, à l'abri du monde, faisant fi des regards des autres élèves.

« Oui, maintenant ça va. »

Binns entra dans la salle, je lâchai la main de Nott et croisai les bras sur mon bureau et y calla ma tête avant de m'assoupir.

----------------------------------------------------

Après le cours ô combien soporifique d'histoire de la magie et mon altercation avec Drago, je n'avais qu'une seule et unique envie, me retrouver seule avec Théodore. Nous n'avions qu'une heure de pause déjeuner avant le cours de métamorphose. Personnellement, je détestais MacGonagall et on ne peut pas dire que j'excellais dans sa matière.

Alors que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires et partaient en direction de la Grande Salle, je retins Théo.

« Je sais que tu manges peu, mais c'est loin d'être mon cas. » Fit-il, visiblement amusé par mon comportement. Je lui adressai un sourire mystérieux. _J'ai d'autres plans pour nous Théo. _

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait ne pas aller déjeuner, du moins pas tout de suite… Et finir notre nuit… » _Dit oui, dit oui !_

« J'avoue que ton idée est plutôt tentante amour, mais je dois dire non. » _Et ça se veut fils de Mangemort. _Je fis une moue boudeuse provoquant l'hilarité de mon compagnon.

Quand Théo et moi arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des Serpentards étaient déjà attablés et heureusement pour nous, Millicent s'était chargée de garder deux places.

Je remarquai que Blaise était assis à bonne distance de Pansy et qu'il était en grande discussion avec Drago et Daphné. _On pourrait croire qu'ils forment un ménage à trois, pauvre Parkinson._

« Alors Ella, ça s'est passé comment l'entraînement avec ton père ? » Me dit Pansy tout en continuant à jeter des coups d'œil agacés en direction de son petit ami.

« Bien, je dois avouer que ça s'est étonnement bien passé. »

« Mais là, il est reparti en Russie hein ? » Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Rassures toi Théo, il n'y a aucun risque que mon dragon de père te torde le cou en apprenant que tu sors avec sa fille._

« Oui Théo, il est bel et bien parti mais je pense qu'il reviendra histoire d'assister au match de samedi contre Durmstrang. » _Oui, d'ailleurs en y pensant, ça ne va pas être triste non plus ça._

Théodore ne répondit rien et commença à manger, pendant que Vincent lui parlait de je ne sais quoi concernant l'organisation du dortoir des garçons.

« Au fait Ella, ça a l'air d'aller avec Nott ? » Millie parlait tellement doucement que je crus, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il s'agissait de mon imagination.

« Oui, ça va très bien même. » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rougir attirant l'attention de Théo qui me lança un regard suspect.

« Belle démonstration avant le cours de Binns en tout cas » Plaisanta Millicent.

J'éclatai de rire en lui envoyant un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes. _Elle peut parler, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle et Vincent soient l'exemple même de la discrétion._

« Je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment très prévenant avec moi »

« Mouais en tout cas, je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi proche d'un de tes copains avant lui. » Déclara Pansy un peu trop fort à mon goût. _Il ne faudrait pas que Théo l'entende. Je l'aime et je n'ai pas envie de le faire fuir._

«Et toi et Blaise ? » L'expression de Pansy se ferma littéralement.

« ça va, on traverse juste… Une petite crise. » Elle ne s'étala pas et m'adressa un sourire forcé. Je me tournai vers Bulstrode dont le regard m'indiquait qu'il était inutile d'insister.

Cela me faisait de la peine pour Parkinson, je savais combien Blaise comptait pour elle et je me doutais bien que les absences répétées de Zabini commençaient à agacer profondément Pansy. _Pourtant ce crétin devrait savoir combien Pans' est jalouse ET possessive. C'est le meilleur ami de Drago après tout._

Le reste de la journée se passa sans qu'aucun évènement inhabituel ne vienne la troubler. Malgré l'aide de Théo j'avais à nouveau faillit décapiter MacGo devant des Gryffondors médusés et surtout persuadés que je le faisais exprès et pourtant, même pas.

« Qui m'accompagne à la bibliothèque ? » Demanda Millicent à la sortie du cours de métamorphose.

Je n'avais pas vraiment de devoir à faire mais j'avais envie d'en savoir plus sur ce qui se tramait entre Pansy et Blaise. _La curiosité est un vilain défaut… Et alors ? On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas. Toc !_

Une fois seule, j'avais une foule de questions à poser à Millie et comme je n'ai jamais été réputée pour ma diplomatie, je préférais me lancer directement.

« Tu sais ce qui se passe exactement entre Blaise et Pansy ? » Dis-je tout en trottinant à la hauteur de Millie. Elle me regarda exaspérée et soupira bruyamment mais finit quand même par répondre à ma question.

« C'est à cause de ses réunions avec Drago, Daphné et Astoria. » _Pardon !? Eh beh, Astoria n'aura pas mis longtemps avant de marcher dans les traces de sa sœur._

« Tu veux dire que Pansy est jalouse de cette petite pimbêche d'Astoira ? »

« Oui et non, ce qui l'agace le plus, c'est que Blaise refuse de lui dire ce qu'ils trament tous ensemble alors forcément elle devient parano. » _Ouais, on ne peut pas la blâmer, je serai pareil à sa place._

« Mouais, cela dit je ne pense pas que Blaise soit attiré par Astoria » _Enfin je n'espère pas._

« Non moi non plus, en revanche, Drago et lui filent un mauvais coton. » _Bien dit Millie, surtout quand on connaît les penchants politiques des deux énergumènes._

« Tu m'étonnes. » Répondis-je, le regard dans le vide espérant de tout cœur que Théodore ne décide jamais de suivre son père.

« Tu sais, je trouve ça bien que tu sorte avec Théo. Il est bizarre mais il a l'air de te traiter comme tu le mérites… au moins, tu as arrêté de coucher à droite et à gauche. » _Au moins Millie, on ne pourra pas te reprocher d'être franche._

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour vos commentaires. Voilà, un chapitre très court, il faut dire que je m'arrache actuellement les cheveux avec le fameux match de Quidditch… Donc ceci est une petite update histoire de pas trop vous faire attendre ;)**_

_**Un**_


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Voilà, comme je bloque vraiment sur le futur chapitre, j'ai pris pas mal de temps pour écrire celui-ci. Je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration et je conçois qu'il soit un peu fade mais bon. Enfin manque d'inspiration oui et non car je suis en train de réfléchir à une fiction sur Twilight... Une fois que j'aurai terminé d'écrire celle-ci, cela va s'en dire ahahahah.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous apprécierez et je vais essayer de mettre le turbo afin de publier les deux chapitres suivants durant le week-end.**_

Nous étions la veille du grand match de Quidditch qui devait opposer Poudlard à Durmstrang. J'étais incroyablement anxieuse et j'avais littéralement martyrisé mon équipe ces derniers jours. Je devais cependant admettre que depuis la séance d'entraînement avec mon père, nous avions nettement progressé et nous abordions la fameuse confrontation comme une équipe et non plus comme un amas d'élèves revanchards.

Pour rajouter un peu plus à mon stress, l'ambiance entre Drago et moi était de plus en plus bizarre : lorsque je me retrouvais seule, j'avais droit à des regard de chien battu mais dés lors que Théo était dans les parages et Drago se métamorphosait en véritable serpent et si un regard pouvait tuer, c'est bien simple, je serai déjà morte.

Ce vendredi matin, comme à l'accoutumer, je me forçais pour prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom sous le regard bienveillant de mon tendre Théo. Notre relation était idyllique, j'avais trouvé en lui un compagnon aimant et qui savait m'épauler et m'apaiser. A ses côtés, je me sentais heureuse et sereine même si il manquait quelque chose, peut-être un peu de passion. Bien sûre, je pouvais dire que je tenais à lui, que j'avais de l'affection pour lui mais l'aimais-je ? J'étais bien incapable de répondre à cette question et d'ailleurs, je m'efforçais de ne pas trop me la pauser car je crois que je savais, au fond de moi, que la réponse ne me plairait pas du tout.

« Tu sais quand est-ce que les joueurs de Durmstrang doivent arriver ? » Me demanda Pansy rêveuse pendant que Blaise lui jetait un regard noir et empli de jalousie.

« D'après Bibine, ils arriveront demain matin. » Dis-je en croquant dans ma tartine de pain beurrée.

« Et tu as une idée de qui seront les joueurs ? J'ai entendu dire qu'au moins deux d'entre eux étaient déjà des professionnels. » _Merci Zabini de soulever ce point ô combien rassurant._

« Tu sais, les rumeurs… » _Oui, parce qu'avec le bol que j'ai, je vais me retrouver face à une équipe entière de molosses surdoués pour le vol et avec des réflexes vampiresques !_

« Mouais et puis, vous êtes prêts, non ? » Me demanda Théo, soudainement inquiet. _Tout dépend ce que l'on entend par prêt mon cœur… _

« Bien sûre » Marmonnais-je, tentant au mieux d'afficher un sourire confiant, très éloigné en réalité, de mon état d'esprit.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on va être en retard au cours de Rogue » Lança Pansy. J'acquiesçais avant de quitter la table, suivie de près par Théodore.

----------------------------------------------------

J'adorais le cours de potions, non seulement j'étais la favorite de Rogue mais en plus, c'était une des rares matières dans laquelle je m'en sortais convenablement. Je m'installai à côté de Théo, en face de Pansy et Millicent.

Drago arriva en retard et comme à son habitude, il me lança un regard étrange lorsqu'il prit place à côté de Blaise. On ne s'était pas adressé la parole depuis notre rencontre. J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à ce baiser parce qu'à chaque fois, j'éprouvais une sensation étrange que je ne parvenais pas identifier. J'avais rêvé de ce baiser à maintes reprises mais il m'avait dégoûté car je savais parfaitement que Drago ne l'avait pas fait parce qu'il m'aimait mais par jalousie. Je connaissais très bien Malfoy pour savoir qu'il détestait que quelque chose lui échappe et pour le coup, on peut dire que ma relation avec Théodore l'avait complètement dépassé. Pourtant, ce baiser était aussi troublant que normal, cela était clair, c'était une sensation à la fois nouvelle et rassurante parce que naturelle. _Bref, c'était un sacré cirque dans mon esprit et mieux vaut ne pas trop y penser, sinon je finir par atterrir à Sainte- Mangouste._

Me voyant perdue dans mes pensées, Théodore s'empressa de me rassurer et me prit la main sous le bureau, attirant mon attention. Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi pour me demander à voix basse :

« Tu t'inquiètes à cause du match ? »

Je me forçai à sourire, je n'avais surtout pas envie d'éveiller les soupçons de Nott concernant Drago car même si il avait un comportement exemplaire envers moi, je connaissais la sordide réputation d'Avery Nott et j'étais bien consciente de la crainte et du respect que Malfoy avait pour Théo. C'était ainsi, j'avais beau haïr Drago de toutes mes forces, une partie de moi s'efforçait tant bien que mal de le protéger.

« Oui, je suis toujours un peu nerveuse avant un match de cette envergure, mais ça va aller. » _Comme si j'en avais joué des dizaines de matchs de ce genre dans ma vie ! Je sens un désastre imminent et pas que sur le terrain de Quidditch d'ailleurs._

Je pressai la main de Théo dans le mienne, passant délicatement mon pouce sur sa paume.

Nous fûmes interrompu par l'entrée théâtrale de Rogue. Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers son bureau, prenant soin de faire virevolter sa cape à chaque fois que son pas raisonner dans les cachots.

« Ouvrez vos livres à la page 364. Je ne veux plus un bruit. » Se contenta de vociférer Severus Rogue.

Ce que j'aimais le plus lors des cours de potions, c'était de voir la mine terrifiée des élèves de Gryffondor. Je m'étais toujours dit que c'était dommage de ne pas avoir cours avec les élèves de Poufsouffle, parcequ'ils devaient littéralement frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que Rogue ouvrait la bouche ou lançait son fameux « regard qui tue ».

Je pris donc mon énorme livre et l'ouvris à ladite page. Je détestais les cours théorique, en général, la pratique était plus amusante, surtout quand ce crétin de Ron Weasly faisait exploser son chaudron bien qu'après mûre réflexion, un jour il finira par tous nous tuer.

J'avais du mal à rester concentrée et le temps ne passait pas d'autant qu'à mon plus grand désarroi ainsi qu'à celui de la plupart des autres élèves de Serpentard, Rogue n'avait pas encore hurlé contre Gryffondor ni même retiré de points.

En jetant un coup d'œil du côté de Malfoy et de ses sbires, je pus constater avec délectation que Daphné dormait affalée sur son pupitre ce qui signifiait que le concilient Rogue allait sans doute sans prendre à la blonde que je détestais le plus à Poudlard. _D'ailleurs, à tout prendre, je préférerai passer une journée avec Granger plutôt que Greengrass._

Comme je m'y attendais, Severus Rogue s'approcha d'un pas rapide de la table des deux tourtereaux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de donner un virulent coup de coude à Théo afin de le sortir de ces rêveries. Il me regarda puis son regard se posa sur Malfoy, Greengrass et Rogue.

Notre bien aimé professeur de potions fit tomber lourdement son livre sur la table de bois ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller instantanément cette cruche de Daphné. Elle regarda son professeur l'air interdite. _Ma grande, ça va être ta fête et je suis aux premières loges. _

« Mademoiselle Greengrass. Quel que soit la nature de vos activités nocturnes, veillez ne plus me faire l'affront de vous endormir durant mon cours. » A ma très très grande surprise, un rictus apparut sur le visage angélique de Daphné qui répondit au professeur :

« La nature de mes activités nocturnes ? Je croyez que vous étiez au courant ou alors devrais-je en avertir mon père. » _Par la barbe de Merlin ! Elle est complètement givrée ! Même moi je n'oserai pas sortir un truc pareil à Rogue ! _J'étais soufflée par le culot de cette folle furieuse. Alors que je m'attendais à juste titre à ce que le maître des cachots pique une crise d'anthologie, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil, de lancer son « regard qui tue à Drago » et de tourner les talons. J'étais abasourdie par le comportement de Greengrass et Rogue. _Mais de quoi ils parlaient et pourquoi il n'a pas hurlé, enlevé des points !_

Un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi m'indiqua que je n'étais pas la seule à être surprise par la réaction de Sev' et de Greengrass. Seul Zabini et Malfoy agissaient comme si de rien n'était tandis que Gryffondor et Serpentard confondus, tous étaient bouches bées.

-----------------------------------------------

A l'heure du déjeuner, tout le monde allait de son petit commentaire concernant l'épisode qui venait de se dérouler en cours de potions. Personne n'avait d'explications et même Théodore, d'habitude calme et pragmatique semblait perplexe sans bien sûre me donner la moindre raison valable, juste des haussement d'épaules.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde se tut à la table des verts au moment même où Daphné Greengrass et Drago Malfoy firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main. _Ils se comportent vraiment comme un parfait petit couple royal…On se demande bien pourquoi ce crétin m'a embrassé !_

Je n'eus pas le temps de déverser tout mon fiel sur Drago Malfoy qu'un énorme hibou noir aux yeux jaunes se posa devant moi, me faisant sursauter. _Tiens, Crumpet, l'aigle de papa. _

Je me saisis du bout de parchemin solidement ficelé à la patte du volatile sous le regard curieux de mon Théo.

_Elladora,_

_Mon ami et directeur de Durmstrang m'a communiqué, sous le sceau du secret, les noms des joueurs qui participeront au match demain :_

_Alexei Tomatov_

_Damien Courgeov_

_Karl Cerisev_

_Sergei Kaspachov_

_Dimitri Macedovitch_

_Sveltan Pomorov_

_Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, Pomorov et Kaspachov jouent dans l'équipe de Bulgarie. Ce sont des joueurs redoutables et très forts. _

_Ne fais pas honte à ton nom._

_Ton papa qui ne sera pas là demain._

Il y'avait une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, la mauvaise c'était que le massacre de demain était confirmé et la bonne, mon père ne serait pas là, ce qui signifiait qu'il sera toujours temps de planifier une évasion après le match. _La cata intégrale ! INTEGRALE ! _

« Amour, est-ce que ça va ? » Me demanda Théo.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux n'essayant même plus de masquer mon inquiétude.

« Le match de demain est quasiment perdu d'avance Théo. » Soupirais-je.

« Tu es brillante Ella quand il s'agit de Quidditch et je suis certain que tu vas nous épater. » _Heu merci mais, je ne suis pas brillante QUE pour le quidditch !_

Je lui fis un sourire fébrile car même si les précédentes semaines avaient été particulièrement mouvementées en grande partie à cause de la réaction de Drago le Quidditch demeurait une priorité compte tenu qu'il s'agissait là de mon futur métier.

« J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas Théo…En tout cas, tu vas être soulagé car mon père ne vient pas demain. » Le visage de Nott sembla se décrisper un peu. _Je ne savais pas que mon père pouvait être si terrifiant._

---------------------------------------------------

Le dernier entraînement avec l'équipe avait lieu l'après-midi même. Enfin, par entraînement, il s'agissait plus d'un discours encourageant ET rassurant. J'avais pris la décision de ne pas alerter mes coéquipiers sur la composition de l'équipe de Durmstrang car le savoir n'allait sans doute pas améliorer leur jeu mais mes rendre on ne peut plus nerveux ce qui n'est pas bon.

On avait virevolté au-dessus du terrain pendant près d'une heure, blaguant au sujet du match à venir et faisant la liste de nos points forts. Il régnait une étonnante bonne ambiance au sein de l'équipe et je devais admettre qu'il était agréable de mettre de côté les rivalités entre les maisons.

Alors que je sortais des vestiaires, je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper la taille. Je connaissais ces fines mains et tandis que la personne m'attirait contre elle, je me tournai pour lui faire face. J'échangeai un sourire complice avec Nott. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue puis s'attaqua à mon cou.

« Maintenant que tu es libre et que je suis certain que ton père ne débarquera pas d'une minute à l'autre, je pensais que l'on pourrait passer cette soirée juste toi et moi. » Finissant sa phrase, ou plutôt son murmure, Théo me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille avant de reculer un peu son visage afin de me contempler. Dans la lumière blanche de cette fin de journée, ses yeux d'un bleu si profond, prenaient alors une lueur inhabituelle. Il caressa ma joue délicatement et j'inclinai la tête pour glisser un baiser furtif au creux de sa paume.

« Je pense que je dois pourvoir me libérer Monsieur Nott » Dis-je voyant soudain ses yeux pétiller de désir. Il ne répondit rien posa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un geste rapide. Son baiser, chaste au début se fit beaucoup plus passionné. _Je crois que je sais ce qui te trotte dans la tête Théo._


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Donc la suiiitttteeee. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos commentaires et vos encouragements, cela m'a été d'une aide précieuse. Bon, je sais que j'ai mis pas mal de temps à publier ce chapitre mais il faut dire pour ma défense que j'ai entamé l'écriture d'une fic sur Twilight comme me l'a conseillé Kira4ever (c'est vrai que c'est un plaisir d'écrire alors pourquoi s'en priver). **_

_**En tout cas, un grand merci à Lou Biloute, Iliria, Eronoel, Kira4ever, Meeloo et les autres pour vos précieuses reviews. Bon je me tais et je vous laisse lire lol.**_

J'avais très mal dormi et pas seulement à cause de Théo. _CQFD._ Ce matin, l'équipe de Durmstrang, soit mon pire cauchemar, devait débarquer en grande pompe à Poudlard. C'est Granger, en sa qualité de préfet qui s'était chargée d'organiser les festivités et j'imagine que Weasley devait être ô combien ravi de revoir tous ces beaux joueurs qui semblaient avoir un faible pour les hamsters courts sur pattes et dévoreurs de bouquins.

Je bougeai un peu afin de me dégager doucement des bras de Théodore sans le réveiller mais malheureusement pour moi, il avait un sommeil très léger et au moment où j'avais à peine entrepris de pivoter mon petit corps, je vis ses yeux papillonner avant de s'ouvrir et un large sourire couvrir son visage.

_Il est fils de Mangemort Ella…Ils ne dorment jamais ces gens là !_

« Bonjour toi, bien dormi ? » Il se leva et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres avant de glisser ses mains derrière mon dos tout en intensifiant son baiser. _Pitié Nott, j'ai juste envie d'une douche et de prier Merlin pour ma survie cet après-midi._

« Mmmh Théo… » Il me regarda l'air penaud alors que je me reculai de quelques centimètres.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a amour ? Tu n'as pas apprécié nos retrouvailles d'hier soir ? » Il me fit un sourire grivois avant de se pencher de nouveau vers moi et de glisser de petits baisers sur mes épaules. _Typiquement masculin ça ! _

« Théo, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie tes petites attentions à mon égard… » _Mais depuis quand je suis si prude moi ! Ah oui, je sais, depuis que je suis sur le point de jouer le match le plus important de ma courte existence._

« Mais je dois vraiment me préparer… » Il soupira bruyamment avant de se recoucher et de me tourner le dos_. Ô frustration, quand tu nous tiens._

J'entrouvris les épais rideaux verts de mon lit à baldaquin. Le dortoir était étonnement silencieux ce qui n'était guère surprenant car, une fois que mes yeux se furent habitué à la lumière, je pus constater que seule Greengrass avait dormi là la nuit passée. _C'est étrange qu'elle ne soit pas avec Drago un vendredi soir, y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz ?_

Un autre bruit, familier, trop familier même, attira mon attention : la pluie. _Dites moi que ça n'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible, je suis maudite !_

J'entrai dans la salle de bain, me déshabillai et fit couler l'eau brûlante de la douche.

Alors que ma tignasse croulait sous le poids de la quantité astronomique de shampoing que j'avais sur le sommet du crâne, la température de la douche changea brusquement pour devenir glacée.

« Ahhh NON !!! » Hurlais-je à plein poumon, me dépêchant de couper l'arrivée d'eau afin d'abréger cette torture. Quelques secondes après ma mésaventure, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte de salle de bain avant de l'ouvrir lentement. Je pus voir, via le miroir quelque peu embué, la tête encore endormie de Daphné se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu hurles comme ça !!! » _Ne t'inquiètes pas Daphné, je vais bien, inutile de poser la question._

_« _Plus d'eau chaude… » Marmonnais-je.

« Oh zut, je vais devoir utiliser celle des garçons. » _Trop dur pour toi._

Sur ces paroles ô combien philosophiques, Daphné claqua la porte et retourna se coucher.

Un rapide sort et j'avais ôté tout le shampoing de mes cheveux mais je devais avouer que la journée commençait bien mal ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

J'avais directement revêtu ma tenue de quidditch, remerciant Merlin que cette année encore, les protections disgracieuses ne soient pas obligatoires.

Théo avait quitté mon lit pour rejoindre son dortoir. _J'imagine qu'il doit encore être vexé à cause de ce matin, c'est tellement idiot comme réaction… Bon non, c'est masculin, typiquement masculin._

------------------------------------------------------------

La Grande Salle était pratiquement vide à l'exception des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, particulièrement reconnaissables à leur uniforme et de quelques étudiants de première et deuxième année. _Ah, ces jeunes, on en reparlera dans un an ou deux._

Les membres de l'équipe me regardèrent avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'espoir ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de me rassurer, bien au contraire. C'est tout naturellement que je pris place à côté de Richard.

« Bien dormi ? » Me demanda-t-il sans même relever la tête de son bol de porridge.

« Bof… Je suis nerveuse pour aujourd'hui. » _Et encore, c'est un euphémisme._

« Mouais, je me demande bien qui sont les joueurs de leur équipe » _Si tu savais, tu me suggèrerai probablement de déclarer forfait. Mais garde confiance Ella, les miracles existent._

« Tu sais Richard, si on a la trouille pour une rencontre amicale, imagine l'angoisse lors du tournoi à Durmstrang. » _Cesse de penser à haute et intelligible voix Ella. Capitaine. C.A.P.I.T.A.I.N.E soit leader, tu ne DOIS pas suggérer le suicide collectif à ton équipe._

« Ouais, je crois que Aplepie et Triply sont tellement flippés qu'ils ont manqué de se tromper de table et de s'asseoir à celle des Serpentards. » Ricana Richard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène. _Vaillants Gryffondors._

Je me mis à tartiner machinalement une énorme tranche de brioche. Depuis que je sortais avec Théo, j'avais retrouvé tout mon appétit ce qui avait pour effet d'attiser les moqueries de Blaise qui me comparait d'ores et déjà à Millicent.

La Grande Salle se remplissait progressivement et la totalité du corps enseignant était désormais installé. Pansy et Millicent venaient de faire leur entrée, escortées de prêt par Vincent et Blaise. Je devais admettre que la venue de l'équipe de Durmstrang avait le mérite d'obliger les élèves les plus fainéants à se lever un samedi matin.

Théo arriva finalement en trottinant, sa tignasse noire en désordre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand il s'assit à côté de moi.

« Du mal à te sortir du lit Théo ? » Il sourit avant de répondre d'un petit air narquois :

« A dormir plutôt, la nuit fut épuisante. » Les personnes assises autour de moi affichèrent toutes la même expression moqueuse pendant que je virais au rouge cramoisi. _D'accord, là tout de suite, je ne peux pas te le faire payer mais plus tard… _

Tandis que je feignais de ne pas me soucier des propos plus que déplacés de mon petit ami, je vis Daphné marcher en direction de la table des verts. Elle était seule et semblait légèrement perdue. Je sentis une drôle de sensation au niveau de l'estomac, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment concernant Drago. En la voyant arrivé, le visage de Blaise sembla se voiler et il quitta sa place sans un mot à l'égard de Pansy. Il s'assit à côté de la blondinette, ils chuchotaient. Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, le visage de Greengrass ne se décrispait pas et celui de Blaise se fermait de plus en plus. Je jetai un regard à Pansy qui fulminait mais tâchait malgré tout de garder son calme. Je n'avais même pas envie de demander à Théo ce qui se tramait parce que même si je savais qu'il était parfaitement au courant de ce que Greengrass, Malfoy et Zabini trafiquaient, jamais ô grand jamais, il ne me dirait quoique ce soit. _De toutes façons, je dois déjà essayer de survivre au match, on verra pour la suite._

Je sentis quelqu'un passer en courant dans mon dos, je tournai la tête pour voir Rusard courir misérablement vers Dumbledore ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : mes bourreaux volants étaient arrivé. Des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre et bientôt, six garçons colossaux faisaient leur entrée. Et quelle entrée ! J'étais médusée. _Mais ce sont des montagnes ! _Aucun des élèves présents dans la Grande Salle n'osa prononcer un mot, c'était maintenant une évidence, l'équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard allait se faire massacrer en bonne et dû forme. Je reconnus Pomorov et Kaspachov pour les avoir vu dans Quidditch Magazine et par Merlin, ils étaient encore plus terrifiants en vrai. _Je ne me sens pas bien du tout là._

Je jetai un regard à Richard et l'expression sur son visage confirmait mes pires craintes. Il était blanc comme un linge et ses yeux écarquillaient semblaient hypnotisé à la pensée du désastre à venir.

Une fois les sept garçons, colosses, monstres, enfin bref, une fois les sept joueurs de Quidditch en rang devant la Grande Salle en compagnie de leur entraîneur, Dumbledore prit la parole. _Mon père m'a donné le nom de six joueurs, qui est le mystérieux septième ? Même prévenue, c'est tout aussi terrifiant !_ Je ne suis pas sûre de la teneur du discours vu que j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration. Je sentis simplement Théodore me donner un coup de coude et me murmurer à l'oreille :

« Il faut que l'équipe se présente à son adversaire. Tu es capitaine Ella. » _Comment l'oublier Théo ?_

Mes six coéquipiers se levèrent en même temps que moi. J'étais particulièrement inquiète pour Princson, un Poufsouffle pouvait-il tenir le choc sachant que moi, Serpentarde, j'avais du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

On s'aligna devant eux, chacun faisant face au joueur adverse qui occupait son poste. Kaspachov était également capitaine et attrapeur. Il fait environ une tête et demie de plus que moi mais c'était plus sa largeur qui impressionnait plutôt que sa hauteur. _A côté, Vincent et Greg ont l'air de fillettes. _On se serra tous la main, enfin, les 35 doigts de Poudlard se firent broyer par les 35 doigts de Durmstrang, serait la formulation exacte.

Une fois les présentations terminées, les joueurs de Durmstrang quittèrent la Grande Salle afin de se rendre sur le terrain pour préparer le match imminent. Bine sûre, on aurait dû, nous glorieuse équipe de Poudlard, faire de même mais bizarrement, je rêvais surtout à un moyen de me sortir de ce cirque.

Personne n'osa parler ou ajouter un petit commentaire lorsque je vains reprendre ma place à la table des verts.

Théo tenta de me faire un sourire réconfortant mais mon regard de tueuse l'en avait sans doute dissuadé. Je n'avais même pas envie de regarder Bibine, n'imaginant que trop bien la tête qu'elle devait faire.

« Hum… Vous-Tu… ça va aller ? » _Bien sûre que oui Pansy ! _

« Votre seule chance, c'est d'attraper le vif d'or. » Déclara Millicent. _Ou alors, on peut aussi espérer une violente attaque de dragoncelle côté Durmstrang._

« Je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver ma chérie. » Articula fébrilement Théo. _Et ce qui est bien, c'est que tu as l'air convaincu Théo. _

« Ben verdict dans quelques heures les enfants. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je crois qu'on doit se réunir avec l'équipe. » _Il faut se réunir, trouver une solution, fuir ! _

--------------------------------------------------------------

Il régnait une atmosphère particulièrement lourde dans les vestiaires. Nous étions tous assis à regarder dans le vide essayant de nous souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois que l'on avait autant redouté la défaite. Il faut en effet avouer que le niveau des maisons est relativement homogène et que l'issu d'un match n'est véritablement prévisible mais là, c'était une toute autre histoire. En tant que capitaine, j'aurai dû avoir les mots pour motiver les troupes mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. _Qu'est ce que papa aurait fait ou dit dans une telle situation ? Après tout, il était considéré comme un joueur de petite carrure et…Bingo !_

« Il nous faut un plan. » Déclarai-je tapant dans mes mains.

Richard leva un sourcil perplexe dans ma direction.

« C'est un peu tard non ? »

« Bien sûre que non ! » _Enfin, je crois._

« Ils sont forts, expérimentés et par conséquent intimidants mais là, on agit comme si on avait déjà perdu. »

« Ou-oui, c'est vrai. » _Merci Princson, ta solidarité Poufsouffle me touche._

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il faut attraper le vif d'or si on veut gagner parce que sinon, je ne vois pas trop comment percer leurs défenses. Le tout c'est de gagner du temps. Les batteurs, n'hésitez pas à leur envoyer des cognards en pleine tête. »

Richard et Princson acquiescèrent silencieusement.

« Quant à toi McLaggen, tu dois prouver dés aujourd'hui que tu mérites ton titre de meilleur gardien de Poudlard » Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. _Oui, je viens de te décerner ce titre, félicitations._

« Quedj et Triply, votre mission principale, protéger le but. On n'a peu de chances de marquer mais on peut essayer au maximum de leur compliquer la tâche en priant pour que le vif d'or fasse son apparition rapidement. » _Pas très encourageant mais au moins, on a un plan, enfin, je crois._

--------------------------------------------------

Il faisait un temps typiquement écossais, la pluie et la brume allaient rendre la partie extrêmement piégeuse. Le stade était plein à craquer et je devais avouer que j'éprouvais une certaine fierté lorsque je menai notre équipe pour le tour d'honneur. Les joueurs de Durmstrang étaient déjà en place, nous fixant froidement. Je fis signe à mes joueurs de faire de même pendant que je me volais plus haut, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du terrain. Je ne ressentais plus d'appréhension ni d'angoisse, juste l'envie d'en finir.

Il était difficile de voler par ce temps et à mon grand malheur, les garçons de Durmstrang semblaient se trouver comme des poissons dans l'eau. La partie commença sur les chapeaux de roue et mes coéquipiers furent rapidement débordés par la vitesse et la précision de l'équipe adverse. On avait beau leur envoyer les cognards à pleine vitesse, ils les esquivaient comme si de rien n'était. McLaggen subissait des attaques constantes et ni Quedj ni Triply de parvenaient à lui prêter main forte.

Je descendis en piquet, voulant prêter main forte à mon équipe en déroute mais malheureusement pour moi, Kaspachov ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle. C'était clair, quand bien même le vif d'or apparaîtrait, j'aurai très peu de chance de pouvoir semer ce boulet bulgare.

Le bilan après une heure et quart de jeu était plus que mauvais. Mes joueurs étaient fatigués et nous avions marqué deux points contre 96. Le score était catastrophique, irrattrapable même sans parler du moral. La foule était quant à elle nettement moins bruyante. Il faut dire pour leur défense que non seulement il faisait froid mais en plus, il devait assister à un massacre plus qu'humiliant pour Poudlard. Je cherchai mes amis du regard et c'est à cet instant que je le vis, le vif d'or. Ses ailes battaient si rapidement qu'il semblait être entouré d'une auréole blanche. Il disparut d'un geste rapide mais c'était trop tard, je l'avais déjà pris en chasse.

Enfin, moi et l'autre pot de colle de Durmstrang. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité et la partie qui se déroulait dans l'enceinte du stade semblait quant à elle se passer au ralentit.

Le vif d'or partit en direction du château et un _houra_ de joie secoua la foule quand elle comprit que j'avais désormais ma petite chose dorée préférée en ligne de mire. A cause de la vitesse, la pluie battait mon visage que j'avais l'impression de voler sous la grêle. Je faisais en sorte de changer en permanence de côté, tentant de confondre au maximum mon adversaire. Le vif était difficile à voir par ce temps et le lâcher des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une seconde sonnerait le glas de Poudlard dans ce match. Il n'y avait plus que deux choses existants, le vif d'or et moi.

Il allait particulièrement vite et mon Nimbus était à son maximum alors que l'on entamait un slalom dangereux au-dessus des tourelles du château.

Alors que j'avais pratiquement atteint sa hauteur, le vif plongea d'un coup. N'hésitant pas une seconde, je fis de même mais avec la pluie, je n'avais quasiment plus de prise sur la surface glissante de mon balai. Je glissai et me sentis tomber alors même que je tendais la main vers le vif. Je refermai mon poing sur lui alors que je m'écrasai lourdement sur le toit de tuiles une la plus haute tour. Mon dos rebondissait sur la surface dure puis, par un coup du sort, je me retrouvai suspendue au dessus du vide, ma cape venait de s'accrocher à une gargouille. Ma tête tournait et j'étais à peine consciente. Je sentis quelqu'un me tenir fermement par la taille avant de m'asseoir en amazone sur un balai de laque noire.


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Voilà la suite. Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu pas mal de révisions à faire sans compter que j'avais un problème de clavier. **_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre digne des Feux de l'amour lol…**_

Je posai instinctivement ma tête contre le torse de mon héros. La pluie me battait le visage si bien que je m'enfouissais un peu plus dans le tissu humide de l'uniforme de… Poudlard ! _Comment ça un élève de Poudlard ! Mais, ça n'est pas Kaspachov !_ Malgré les tambours qui résonnaient à l'intérieur de mon crâne, la curiosité l'emportait et j'ouvris péniblement mes yeux clos, malgré la pluie torrentielle et le vent glacé. _Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Pas lui !_ _Malfoy !_

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Ce crétin, cet adorable crétin, venait de me sauver la vie. Malfoy posa son irrésistible regard sur moi et je ne pus réprimer un sourire, enfin un faible sourire étant donné mon état physique. Je sentis son bras droit m'enlacer et me serrer contre lui pendant que nous redescendions vers la cours de l'école. Je fermai les yeux, oubliant totalement, l'espace d'un instant, ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, je ne me concentrais que sur une seule chose, l'étreinte rassurante de Drago.

Une fois au sol, Drago me serra un peu plus contre lui, il me porta ainsi jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fois à l'abri, je parvins à articuler quelques mots :

« Dr-drago, merci … » Il marchait d'un pas rapide, il gravissait les marches au pas de course.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mettes en danger Ella ! » _Huh, à ce stade, un simple merci aurait suffit._

Je n'avais pas la force d'ajouter un quelconque argument à ce que venait de me dire Drago. Il n'avait pas tort, lors de mon dernier accident de Quidditch, c'était lui qui m'avait porté à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie justement, je pouvais reconnaître son odeur âpre à des kilomètres et c'est celle-là même qui me piquait désormais les narines. Je parvins à entendre Madame Pommfresch articuler quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Ma tête se remettait à tourner violemment et à peine Drago m'avait-il posé délicatement sur l'un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie que je perdis connaissance.

---------------------------------------------------------

« Je t'ai dit de dégager Malfoy ! » La voix de Théo raisonnait comme un écho lointain et je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler de la sorte à quelqu'un, pas même à Potty et sa bande.

« Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de ton autorisation pour être ici Nott ! » Drago était agressif et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer sa tête à l'instant où il prononçait ces paroles.

Je n'avais pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, je n'avais pas envie d'être prise à partie dans ce combat de coqs. Le geste de Drago m'avait incroyablement touché, après tout, il m'avait sauvé la vie et il m'était insoutenable de prendre le parti de Théodore plutôt que le sien.

« Tu n'es plus rien pour Ella, tu l'as perdu le jour où tu as décidé de lui préférer Daphné. » _Aïe, tu devrais te taire là Théo. _

J'entendis le rire étouffé mais diabolique de Drago et mon estomac se noua. _Que va-t-il répondre à ça ?_

« Tu crois ça Nott ? Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas vraiment m'en vouloir lorsque l'on s'est embrassé » _Oh le chien ! Sale fils de Mangemort ! _

Nott ne répondit rien et le silence se faisait pesant dans l'infirmerie. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidai à signaler mon état de conscience aux deux serpentards présents dans la pièce.

J'ouvris les yeux et tentai de relever. Je fixais Malfoy et Nott, clignant des yeux sous l'effet de la lumière froide qui baignait l'infirmerie. Nott était blême. Il ne se précipita pas vers moi comme je l'attendais, contrairement à Drago. Ce dernier plaça ses mains dans mon dos et il m'aida à m'asseoir. Ma raison me disait d'empêcher Drago de m'approcher mais mon cœur lui, me suppliait de laisser mon ange blond agir à sa guise. Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de Théo, il secoua lentement la tête et je vis une fine larme couler lentement le long de sa joue. J'ouvris la bouche, j'avais envie de lui dire que je n'avais pas embrassé Drago et que je tenais à lui mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il tourna les talons rapidement et marcha de son pas souple et caractéristique, la tête baissée. _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai rien dit ? _Je connaissais parfaitement la réponse à cette question : Je n'avais rien dit parce que j'aimais Drago, je l'aimais de tout mon être et malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait subir ces derniers temps, il demeurait le principal habitant de mon cœur. Je tenais beaucoup à Théodore et le voir dans cet état me brisait le cœur car c'était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon mais je n'avais pas pu agir contre Malfoy, je n'avais pas pu me lever contre ma seule faiblesse, contre mon seul amour.

Drago s'était assis sur le rebord du lit, sa main maintenant fermement mon dos. Je pleurais en silence, totalement bouleversée par ce qui venait de se produire. Je relevai les yeux vers Drago. Son visage était impassible mais je savais qu'il prenait à peine la mesure de ce qu'il venait de dire et des conséquences que cela aurait pour nous deux. Il m'embrassa sur le front et me serra contre lui. Instinctivement, j'entourai sa taille de mes bras, me laissant bercée contre lui. Je n'avais pas envie de le lâcher, je n'avais pas envie qu'il me laisse et je me fichais bien de ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire ces derniers temps car je savais qu'il tenait à moi. _M'aime-t-il comme moi je l'aime ?_ Je ne connaissais pas la réponse et pour l'instant je n'avais pour seul désir que d'arrêter le temps.

« Félicitation » Murmura Drago contre mon oreille. _Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

Il rit en constatant qu'il avait réussi à faire taire mes larmes.

« Tu as gagné, c'est toi qui as touché le vif d'or donc vous avez gagné le match. Tout le monde est en train de fêter ça. » _C'est bien…Non, c'est génial. Oh et puis je m'en fiche !_

« Oh, c'est bien » Me contentais-je de dire, la voix encore faible.

« C'est tout ce que cela te fait ? Ella, tu as gagné un match contre Durmstrang à toi toute seule ! » Cette fois-ci, Drago riait franchement.

« Je viens de perdre Théo. » _Pourquoi je dis ça moi ! _

Le visage de mon sauveur se crispa soudainement. J'attendais sa réaction avec anxiété. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, caressant mes longs cheveux de sa main.

« Je suis désolé Ella… J'ai, je n'ai pas supporté que tu sois… »

« Heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » A mon grand étonnement, ma voix était pausée, placide.

Je m'étais détachée de son étreinte et je le fixais avec intensité, maintenant sa tête entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder. Mon dos me faisait souffrir et mon corps tremblait légèrement sous l'effet de la douleur.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et répondit tout simplement « oui ». Je n'étais pas surprise de la jalousie de Drago, en revanche, sa sincérité me troublait.

« Et maintenant ? » Je me refusais à lâcher prise. Il fallait que je sache.

« Je ne sais pas Ella… Je-je suis avec Daphné et… » _Je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là._

« Tu vas rester avec elle n'est-ce pas ? » Mes mains glissèrent le long de ses joues avant de retomber sur le lit. _Bien sûre, suis-je bête. Daphné est parfaite pour lui. Je ne retins pas mes larmes plus longtemps. J'aimais Drago, je le laissais ruiner ma vie impunément et tout ça pour quoi ?! Rien du tout !_

« Ella, je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas le choix… » Je ne le regardais plus, je fixais la porte en pensant à Théo qui devait se trouver dans le même état que moi.

« Laisse moi Drago. »

« Non, je ne te laisse pas. Ella, je t'aime mais je ne peux pas être avec toi. » _Il m'aime ! Il vient de le dire, il m'aime !_

« Si tu m'aimes, laisse moi en paix. »

« Certainement pas ! » _Plus têtu qu'un Malfoy, il y a… Il y a… Rien ! _

« Je t'aime un point c'est tout et si je n'étais pas là, tu serais morte ! Je suis là pour te protéger donc non je ne vais nulle part tans que tu ne m'auras pas dit... » Il s'interrompit, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui m'obligeait à le fixer. _Il veut que je lui dise quoi ?! Que je…_

« Je t'aime Drago ! » _Bon voilà, c'est dit… Enfin, crié._

Il m'enlaça et m'attira contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais je savais qu'il pleurait.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non Bukater, je ferai toujours tout pour te protéger, que tu le comprennes ou non. » Je n'étais pas certaine de bien comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

On resta ainsi de longues minutes puis Drago se détacha lentement de moi avant de se lever et de me tourner le dos. _Il m'avoue son amour et il s'en va comme ça ! Typiquement Malfoyen comme comportement !_

J'étais on ne peut plus perdue. Bien évidemment, j'étais heureuse de connaître la nature réelle des sentiments de Drago mais cela ne m'avançait guère plus car il l'avait dit lui-même, on ne pouvait pas être ensemble. De plus, j'avais perdu quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup pour moi ce soir. Même si je n'aimais pas Théodore Nott comme j'aimais Drago, mon affection et mon estime à son égard n'en étaient pas moindres et j'avais agis avec lui comme la dernière des égoïstes.

----------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, l'infirmière me donna la permission de quitter l'infirmerie. Pansy et Millicent étaient venu me chercher ce qui était un grand soulagement car je ne savais pas à quelle sauce j'allai être mangée une fois dehors.

« La championne est à nouveau sur pied ! » _Pansy a dit championne, pas garce, je crois que c'est un bon point._

« Tu nous as fait sacrément peur en tout cas mais on a gagné le match. Tu te rends compte que tu as pris l'avantage sur deux joueurs professionnels. » _Maintenant que tu le dis Parkinson…_

« Oui… » Je me forçais à sourire vaille que vaille.

« On a appris pour Théo et toi. » Dit Millicent.

J'attendais de savoir ce qu'elle savait exactement de la situation avant de ne faire une gaffe.

« Il était dans un sale état hier soir, ça lui a vraiment fichu un coup mais tu as bien fait… Embrasser une Poufsouffle, qu'elle idée il a eut. » _Oula ! J'ai manqué un épisode. Qui a embrassé qui ? Quoi !? Il a dit quoi ?!_

« C'est quand même sadique d'attendre que tu sois sur un lit d'hôpital pour t'annoncer qu'il t'avait trompé. » _Je rêve… Il a prit tout sur lui… C'est vraiment un garçon en or._

J'avais dépassé le seuil autorisé de la culpabilité depuis hier soir mais là, j'avais simplement envie de m'auto aveda kedavriser.

« Je crois qu'il t'aimait sincèrement même si il n'apas su se restreindre. » _Vas-y, remets en une couche Pansy._

« Oui… Bon, on y va ? »

« Oui, tu dois mourir de faim. » _Non, je meurs tout court Bullstrode._

« Tu viens à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi ? Blaise ne peut pas venir, il a un truc à faire avec Drago. » _Deux choses me chiffonnent dans cette phrase : la première, je viens JUSTE parce que Zabini te fait faux bond et ensuite Drago…_

« Oui, ça me changera les idées. »

----------------------------------------------

L'incroyable se produisit lorsque je pénétrai dans la Grande Salle. En me voyant arriver, les élèves présents se levèrent et m'applaudir. _Une entrée discrète, comme je les aime. _Je pouvais sentir mon visage virer au rouge. Je marchai rapidement, escortée par Millicent et Pansy, affichant un sourire niais qui n'avait rien à envier à Londubat.

Drago et Daphné étaient assis côte à côte. La belle blonde me toisa du regard alors que Drago lui, m'adressa un sourire courtois. Face à eux se tenaient Vincent et Greg', Blaise était installé à la droite de Drago, il gardait visiblement une place pour Parkinson qui trottina vers lui avant de plaquer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir.

A mon grand soulagement, Théodore n'était pas là.

« Alors la championne, heureuse ? » Blaise était d'humeur taquine ce matin.

« Oui, mais pas autant que le jour où on remportera le tournoi. » _Enfin ça, c'est si je réussi à ne pas me briser le cou avant. Parce qu'une fois à Durmstrang, il n'y aura pas de Drago pour venir me sauver._

« Hey Capitaine ! »

« Richard ! Alors, on a bien fêté la victoire ? »

« Oui, cela dit, sans le vif d'or on ne le gagnait pas ce match… » _Sans blague…_

« Oui, il va falloir travailler dur si on veut être à niveau pour février. » _Sans compter que je n'ai plus que ça à faire vu que mon petit copain est désormais mon ex petit copain puisque l'homme de ma vie qui m'aime mais ne veut pas sortir avec moi, l'a dégagé. Ma vie est trop compliquée…_

« Ouais mais je suis pas certain que ce sera suffisant. » _Un peu d'enthousiasme et d'optimisme Richard !_

« Oui, mais je suis sûre que ça va aller. Il faudra bien. »

« Ouais, bon on se voit à l'entraînement demain. » Et sur ce, Richard partit martyriser des Poufsouffles de première année. _Ah, les jeunes…_

« Ella. On ne sera que toutes les deux pour Pré-au-Lard » _Comprenez, Millicent reste avec Vincent donc je vais me farcir l'après-midi shopping seule avec Parkinson… Dur._

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Drago me lancer un regard amusé. Je lui souris aussi discrètement que possible mais c'était sans compter sur Zabini qui comprit la situation plutôt rapidement. Il me lança un regard noir que je ne sus pas trop comment interpréter. _Détend-toi Zabini, Drago est mon ami après tout._

« Tu as remercié Malfoy de t'avoir sauvé. Dit Ella ? » Je levai les yeux à la remarque de Goyle. _Mais il est vraiment atrophié des neurones lui._

« Heu oui, vaguement. »

« C'est quand même bizarre que Drago soit apparu là, alors qu'on ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. » Lâcha Pansy avec sa nonchalance caractéristique qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter Blaise. _C'est vrai ça… Là au bon moment… Après tout, il me l'a bien dit, il veillera sur moi, quoiqu'il arrive. _Je soupira d'aise à cette pensée, laissant mon regard se perdre dangereusement du côté de Malfoy, m'attirant ainsi les foudres de Greengrass à qui ça n'avait pas échappé.


	24. Chapitre 24

_**Ah, j'ai essayé d'être plus rapide pour écrire et publier ce 24 éme chapitre. Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires. Juste une petite précision concernant ma fiction, elle ne suit pas le déroulement ni les évènements exacts des ouvrages de JK Rowling. Bonne lecture.**_

Je ne trépignais pas d'impatience à l'idée de me rendre seule à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Pansy mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester à Poudlard pour méditer sur les récents évènements.

Je n'avais pas vu Théodore depuis hier soir et j'appréhendais tout particulièrement notre future rencontre. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il m'avait couvert devant les autres. Je ne méritais pas cela et Drago encore moins que moi, alors pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il m'aimait sans doute bien plus que je ne l'imaginais.

« Ella ! Je suis prête depuis au moins 10 minutes ! » _Je te l'accorde Pansy, c'est un record._

« J'arrive ! » Je me dépêchai d'enfiler une paire de ballerines et de mettre ma veste avant de sortir du dortoir.

Pansy était au bas des escaliers, en pleine discussion avec Millicent et Vincent. En me voyant, elle dodelina de la tête signe supposé montrer son impatience. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. _Pour une fois que c'est elle qui m'attend et non l'inverse._

« On devait partir il y a déjà 15 minutes ! » Maugréa Pansy quand je la rejoignis.

« Tu as un rendez-vous ? » _Si c'est le cas, ça va me poser un problème éthique, Blaise est mon ami._

« Bien sûre que non !! J'ai juste une tonne de choses à acheter ! »_Oh non, elle a dit une tonne ce qui représente des heures en cabine d'essayage. _

La porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit et je tournai instinctivement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Le taux d'acidité de mon estomac augmenta soudainement que je reconnus la chevelure de jais et les yeux d'un bleu si foncé qu'à la faible lumière des cachots, ils paraissaient noirs. _Théodore._

Il leva la tête et me fixa avant de descendre les escaliers, quelques parchemins sous le bras. _Nul doute qu'il préfère passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque._

Ma respiration se faisait plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de nous. Je sentis Pansy m'agripper le bras afin d'attirer mon attention mais je ressentais le besoin imminent de lui parler, ou tout du moins de m'excuser.

En passant à côté de notre petit groupe, il nous salua sans faire plus attention que cela à notre petit groupe. Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

J'adressai un regard surpris à Pansy qui me le rendit. _D'accord, à tout prendre, j'aurai sans doute préféré la colère à l'ignorance._

Nott marchait vers la porte du donjon, je ne pris pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit à Parkinson et me ruai sur lui, lui saisissant la manche de son pull.

Il tourna la tête et me regarda, les yeux écarquillés, visiblement surpris.

« Théo, il faut qu'on parle. » Il se dégagea de mon étreinte d'un geste vif de l'épaule avant de m'adresser un sourire moqueur. Je cherchais une trace de colère dans son regard, mais rien, je ne lisais que l'agacement.

« De quoi ? On a rendu le devoir à Filtwick, je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait parler Bukater et je ne suis pas branché chiffon » J'essayais de me figurer mentalement ce qu'il venait de me dire pendant qu'il passait la porte. _Mais il se fout de moi ! Comment ose-t-il ! Bon d'accord, il peut oser. Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?_

Je me tournai vers Pansy qui trottinait dans ma direction.

« Il est en colère, hein ? » _Ben non, enfin visiblement, pas pour les raisons qu'il… Voilà, c'est fait, je suis cinglée !_

« Rien, il a agit comme si de rien n'était. » Pansy secoua la tête. Signe qui voulait dire : _Je sais moi._

« Il a sans doute trop honte. C'est mieux comme ça Ella. » _Si tu savais Parkinson… Si tu avais la moindre idée de se qui s'est passé hier soir, crois-moi, tu serais aussi abasourdie que moi._

Pansy me tapota gentiment le dos avant de s'écrier :

« Je ne connais qu'un remède aux peines de cœur : le shopping ! » _Youpi ! Et avec mon bol caractéristique, il va encore m'arriver une méga tuile d'ici la fin de mon périple à Pré-au-Lard._

Pansy me précéda et sortit en chantonnant. L'avantage avec elle c'est que lorsque vous n'étiez pas d'humeur à bavasser, elle le faisait pour deux.

Après une demie heure de marche, Parkinson continuait son monologue pendant que j'essayais de trouver une explication rationnelle à ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

« Tu comprends, si je porte du vert, j'aurai une robe trop proche de celle de l'année dernière donc il me faut quelque chose de diffèrent. » _C'est marrant, mais chaque année, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la même discussion._

« Regarde qui voilà ! Et ben Weaslette, on a perdu son Potty chériiiii ? » En effet, à la croisée de deux chemins, on tomba sur Ginny Weasley qui était inhabituellement seule. _Elle est flippante parfois Pansy surtout quand elle prend cette voix d'hystérique._

« Lâche moi Parkinson ! Ou alors… » La pauvre rouquine avait dégainé sa baguette et la pointait d'une main tremblante dans notre direction.

« Ou alors quoi ?! » Rugit Parkinson qui avait à son tour sortit sa baguette. Je ne connaissais pas le niveau de Weasley en matière de sortilèges et j'espérais sincèrement pour Pansy qu'il soit équivalent à celui de son empoté de frère parce que Parkinson avec une baguette pouvait largement rivaliser avec Londubat et son chaudron. _Trouve un truc, n'importe quoi avant d'être obligée de Levioser Pansy jusqu'à l'infirmerie._

« Bon, on se calme les fi… » Fis-je en m'interposant entre les deux avant de me retrouver à mon tour sous la menace directe de la baguette de Weaslette… _Et de Pansy quand on y pense._

« Quoi Bukater ! Cette fois-ci, ton Malfoy chéri ne sera pas là pour te sauver ! »

_Ouch, c'était presque bien visé la belette Junior sauf que…_

« Expelliarmus ! » Criais-je en sortant ma baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair. _On est joueuse de Quidditch ou on ne l'est pas. Et toc !_

La baguette de Weasley décolla et atterrit sur la tête de Pansy. _Désolé Pans'. _

Le feu follet femelle nous regardait maintenant avec terreur. Enfin, surtout moi parce que Pansy faisait un drôle de truc avec son nez. _Mais_, _c'est vrai qu'elle a parfois des faux airs de roquet._

« Bukater ! » _Ah, on dirait que l'on va peut-être pouvoir s'amuser un peut tout compte fait…_

« Potty ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! » Potter marchait d'un pas rapide dans ma direction, sa baguette pointée vers moi. Si je n'avais pas beaucoup de plaisir à jouer avec Weasley, torturer son petit ami était en revanche jouissif.

« Laisse Ginny tranquille ! » Je fis mine de porter ma main à ma bouche.

« Bien sûre, et tu ne veux pas non plus que je fasse tes devoirs pendant les mois à venir. Potty ? » Harry m'attrapa par le col de mon manteau et me plaqua contre un petit muret de pierres, recouvert de lichens.

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de toi Bukater. J'ai hâte que tu t'en ailles mais d'ici là j'aurai eu le temps de te prouver qui est vraiment le plus fort. » _Qui ? Toi ? En rêve Potty !_

« Tu rêves éveillé mon pauvre Potter. » Sifflais-je entre mes dents.

Trop occupé à chercher quoi répondre, il en avait oublié de surveiller ma baguette. _Très mauvaise idée._

« Levicorpus ! » Potter se retrouva aussitôt pendu dans les airs par les chevilles.

« Fait le descendre Bukater ! » S'écria Weasley toujours sous le joug de la baguette de Pansy. _Enfin, sous le joug, tout est relatif._

« Dis-le Potty ! Dis moi que je suis la plus forte et je te laisse redescendre ! » Les yeux d'Harry me lançaient des éclairs pendant qu'il se débattait de toutes ses forces.

« Liberacorpus ! » Cria une voix derrière moi. Une voix que je connaissais bien du reste.

« là quand il faut dis-moi. Tu connais Ginny, la petite amie d'Harry. » Pansy se mit à glousser. Harry qui était tombé violemment à terre s'était relevé et avait rejoint Ginny. Parkinson avait cessé de menacer la rouquine, trop consciente de son impuissance face au balafré.

« En qualité de préfet, je te donne une semaine de détention Bukater! » _Hein ! C'est une blague ! C'est la dernière fois que j'aide Parkinson !_

« Tu plaisantes j'espère. » Fis-je mauvaise et d'autant plus agacée par ses airs de petite fille modèle. _Cette gourde n'a jamais pu me sentir !_

« Non. Harry, Ginny. Partez. » Les deux tourtereaux ne se firent pas prier. Bien sûre, Potter se devait de me lancer un regard noir en tournant les talons.

« On ne peu pas dire que l'impartialité t'étouffe Chang. »

« Bonne journée Bukater. J'irai voir le professeur Rogue ce soir. » Elle fit demi-tour avant de rejoindre une groupe de Serdaigles qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière nous.

« Tu l'as pas volé Ella. » _Tu te moque de moi Parkinson ! La faute à qui !?_

« Pansy. »

« Oui ? »

« La ferme. »

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le silence le plus total, du moins me concernant parce que je venais d'avoir un résumé des derniers numéros de Sorcière Magazine par Pansy. Comme je m'en doutais, elle avait choisit une ignoble robe bleu claire pour aller au bal de Noël avec Blaise.

« Tu n'achètes rien ? Tu n'as même pas essayé une seule robe ? » _Perspicacité, quand tu nous tiens._

« Non… Je ne pense pas aller au bal. »

« Oohh, tu es triste à cause de Théo. » _Perplexe serait le terme exact._

« Oui. »

« Oooohhhhh !!!! » Pansy lâcha ses paquets et me prit dans ses bras. Je lui tapotai le dos histoire qu'elle me libère le plus vite possible. C'était embarrassant comme situation.

« M-merci Pansy. Ta sollicitude me touche. » _Maintenant, tu me lâches._

« On devrait rentrer, Blaise me manque en plus, ce pot de colle d'Astoria doit encore être derrière lui. »

« Ne fais pas la même erreur qu'avec Drago. » _Je suis bien philosophique moi aujourd'hui._

« C'est-à-dire ? » Me demanda Pansy intriguée.

« Ne sois pas trop jalouse, si il tient à toi, il n'ira pas voir ailleurs. Tu dois avoir confiance et ne pas douter de lui. » _Parce que comme tu as pu le voir, je n'ai aucun problème avec Daphné. Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais._

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Pourtant, Théodore t'a trompé et il t'aimait. » _Oui, alors non. _

« Oui mais avec moi, c'est toujours particulier et moi je ne l'aimais pas. »

« Oui, je sais. » _Ah bon ?_

« On y va ? » Fis-je histoire de couper court à notre conversation.

-----------------------------------------------

Comme chaque dimanche soir, la salle commune de Serpentard était pleine. Pansy se rua sur Blaise en le voyant et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se lover dans ses bras et de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Drago était avec Blaise, Daphné blottie contre lui. _Forcément…_

Drago me souriait faisant fi du regard menaçant de Greengrass. Je me contentai de lui faire un signe de la tête avant de monter les marches menant au dortoir deux par deux.

Je ne parvenais pas à m'expliquer ce brusque moment de panique en voyant Drago. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et me laissai glisser contre cette dernière, laissant les larmes couler abondamment le long de mes joues. J'aurais été incapable de dire combien de temps j'étais restée là, recroquevillée contre la porte du dortoir quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me relevai d'un bond, essuyant rapidement mes yeux.

« Drago !? »

« Ella… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose de. Tu pleures ? » Dit-il en m'attirant contre lui.

« Non, ce n'est rien…De quoi veux-tu me parler ? » Je me reculai, me dégageant ainsi de ses bras.

« De Nott. » Je m'avançai vers mon lit et m'assis sur le rebord. M'obligeant à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Oui, tu as été ignoble avec lui Malfoy. » Dis-je glaciale.

« Tu lui as parlé aujourd'hui ? » Son visage n'affichait aucune expression. Il soutenait mon regard avec force.

« Je pense que ça ne te regarde pas. » Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ma remarque.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant Ella. Tu lui as parlé oui ou non ?! » _Ah, il perd son sang froid._

« Oui et… Il était bizarre. » Je m'interrompis un court instant avant de reprendre« C'est-à-dire, il semblait ne se souvenir de rien…Enfin je ne sais pas, c'est idiot. » Drago continuait de me fixer mais son visage semblait s'être crispé.

« Je… Enfin Rogue, lui a un peu modifié la mémoire. » _Pardon !_

J'étais interdite, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole.

« Il le fallait Ella. J'ai fait ça pour te protéger. » _Il a délibérément manipulé un autre élève. C'est ignoble._

« Nous protéger tu veux dire !!! Il ne faudrait pas que ta précieuse Daphné sache où tu étais hier soir ! » Je me remettais à pleurer de plus belle sous l'effet de la colère.

Drago se leva et marcha vers moi. Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de moi et essaya de me prendre dans ses bras mais je l'en empêchai.

« Ella… Les choses sont compliquées mais c'est mieux ainsi… Il se souvient juste que vous avez travaillé ensemble, pas du reste… » _Parce qu'il a lu dans ses pensées en plus !_

« Tu as lu ses pensées ? » Drago baissa les yeux et se mit à triturer ses mains moites.

« Oui. Mais c'est Rogue qui a procédé au sortilège je ne suis pas assez enfin parfois je… »

Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup. Je me levai précipitamment me tenant debout, face à Malfoy, les bras croisés.

« Comment ? Comment as-tu appris à faire ça ? » Ma voix tremblait. Il avait vu mon histoire avec Théo et en plus il en avait effacé les souvenirs. Je n'étais désormais plus rien pour Nott. Je me sentais trahie.

« Ma tante me l'a enseigné. » _Bellatrix Lestrange._ Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale en pensant à cette femme, la sœur de Narcissa. J'avais beau savoir dans quoi trempait la famille Malfoy, c'était toujours assez terrifiant de savoir que les pires Mangemorts faisaient partis de sa famille proche.

« Tu as déjà cherché à lire dans mes pensées ? » Criais-je furieuse.

Il se leva d'un bond et posa sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

« Baisse d'un ton Ella ! Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ?! » _Justement Drago, je ne sais plus…_

Il retira sa main, me permettant de parler.

« Jure moi que tu n'as jamais lu dans mes pensées ou… » Mon sang se glaça en repensant à ce que m'a fait subir Adam… _Enfin, si c'est vraiment Adam qui a effacé ma mémoire._

« ça suffit Ella ! J'en ai assez entendu, je tenais à te mettre au courant pour Théo c'est tout pas pour que tu me fasses un procès ! » Il me jeta un regard exaspéré et sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte du dortoir. Me laissant seule avec mes doutes et mes interrogations.

_Le seul point positif, c'est qu'au moins, Théodore ne souffre pas de notre rupture. _


	25. Chapitre 25

_**Encore un grand grand merci pour vos reviews. Voilà un chapitre que je ne pensais pas tourner de cette manière mais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture de mon texte, je me suis dit que Drago devait retrouver un semblant de popularité….**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma dispute avec Drago. En bon Malfoy, il persistait à me faire la tête, se contentant de m'ignorer poliment. Pour ma part, j'étais toujours on ne peut plus furieuse contre lui. Non seulement parce que ce troll pâlichon avait osé effacer la mémoire de mon ex-petit ami mais également parce que ce crétin me prenait pour une chouette et me faisait agir à son gré ce qui me déplaisait tout particulièrement.

Ah, et j'oubliais, dans une semaine, c'était le bal de noël ce qui signifiait que je n'avais plus que deux mois devant moi avant de partir direction Durmstrang pour le grand tournoi de Quidditch. Inutile de préciser que Mme Bibine avait redoublé la fréquence des entraînement en raison de nos récentes prouesses face à Durmstrang le week-end passé ce qui m'avait heureusement permis de faire sauter la sanction de Chang. Rogue m'avait simplement conseillé de ne plus « suspendre Potter en public et d'attendre d'être loin des regard indiscrets pour jouer un tour à cette petite vermine ». _C'est qu'il va me manquer mon professeur de potions._

En ce froid et neigeux mardi, j'étais déjà très en retard pour le cours de divination ce qui en soit n'était pas très grave. Lorsque je pénétrai dans la salle de cours, enfin, l'antre pitoyablement décoré de Trelawey, j'eus la désagréable surprise de découvrir que cette vieille bigleuse n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de nous mettre par groupe de travail soit un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor.

« Mademoiselle Bukater, je savais que vous viendriez en retard, je vous ai donc mis de paire avec Monsieur Potter. » _Je m'en serai bien passé…_

J'adressai un sourire forcé à cette pauvre Sybille Trelawey avant de m'asseoir à côté de Potty. Bien évidemment, il ne daigna pas m'adresser un regard ce qui m'allait très bien. _Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de lui parler mais… En fait si, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler._

« Mes enfants, aujourd'hui je voudrais que notre cours porte sur Noël. » _Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je ne me suis quand même pas levée pour ça ! Si ?_

La longue et excentrique robe de sorcier de notre professeur bruissait alors qu'elle effectuait des vas et viens au centre de sa salle, nous expliquant que l'on pouvait deviner qui pensait à nous le soir de Noël en regardant dans notre boule de cristal.

« Commence ! » _Potty et sa légendaire amabilité matinale. _Je soufflai bruyamment afin de lui faire comprendre que ce matin, Ella Bukater n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions, surtout avec lui.

Je fis mine de me pencher sur la boule de cristal qui selon toute vraisemblance, n'avait guère envie de parler ce matin. _A peu près autant que moi._ Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon voisin. _C'est quand même dommage, laisser passer une occasion de le martyriser. _Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur mon visage tandis que je complotais en vue de me moquer copieusement de mon souffre douleur favori.

« Hum… Harry Potter pensera à vous le soir de Noël. Oh Potty, c'est trop gentil ! » M'écriais-je, provoquant l'hilarité de toute la classe. Enfin, sauf Potter qui me fusillait du regard tout en virant au rouge.

« T'arrête jamais ! » Siffla-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux.

« Hum non. »

Il secoua la tête et attrappa la boule de cristal afin de la positionner juste devant lui, à l'autre extrêmité de la table. _Il faudrait peut-être lui indique que c'est une table ronde… Ce qui est rassurant c'est qu'il est censé de nous débarrasser de vous-savez-qui… Quelle truffe !_

Pendant que Potter se démenait pour voir quoi que ce soit d'intéressant autre que le reflet du napperon sur lequel était posé la boule, j'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi. Théodore était assis avec Londubat qui était plus blanc que d'habitude. _Pauvre Neville, il ne faudrait pas trop me l'abîmer, on a botanique cet après-midi._

Quant à Malfoy, il avait eut la chance de se retrouver avec Granger. Il se méfiait d'elle comme de la peste depuis qu'elle lui avait cassé le nez. Je devais admettre qu'aussi agaçant que soit le yorkshire de Weasley, elle était une des seules à tenir tête à Malfoy et c'était tout à son honneur.

« Voldemort… »Je fis un bond en entendant Potty prononcer le nom du Lord Noir. _Il est vraiment psycho, ça fait peur !_

Je pivotai sur mon siège, observant avec attention mon voisin comme on détaillerait une bête curieuse. Ses yeux demeuraient fixés sur la boule, ses narines s'étaient dilatées en raison de sa respiration plus important quant à sa bouche, cette dernière formait un rictus inquiétant.

« Harry ? » Demandais-je le plus gentiment possible mais il ne sembla pas m'entendre. Je lui donnai alors un violent coup de coude qui eut le mérite d'attirer son attention. Il me regarda avec une expression étrange. Ses yeux avaient la forme de ses lunettes et il semblait débarquer du Poudlard Express.

« Potter ? Tu as une idée de ce que tu viens de dire ? » _Vu sa tête, non. _

« C'est lui que tu as vu dans la boule n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui qui pense à toi ? » _Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre Ella !! Reste en dehors de ça !_

« Ça ne te regarde pas Bukater ! » _On s'en serait douté… _

« Alors ne le dit pas à haute voix ! » Potter ne répondit rien, il se remit à fixer misérablement la boule de cristal. Sa réaction était inquiétante d'autant que je savais que l'armée de vous-savez-qui gagnait en puissance et que de plus en plus d'exactions étaient commises chaque jour par les Mangemorts. _Et Drago dans tout ça…_Je me mis à repenser à notre enfance, à nos premières années à Poudlard, avant que le mage noir ne refasse surface, avant que Lucius Malfoy ne soit envoyé à Azkaban. La vie prend parfois des chemins é j'avais huit ans, je pensais avec certitude que j'épouserai Drago Malfoy et que nous vivrions dans un monde parfait. _Et dire que je m'étais secrètement promis d'abandonner le Quidditch le jour où il me ferait sa demande. _

« On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire Bukater ! » Je levai les yeux.

« Toi ! Tu es à mourir de rire Potter. » _C'est marrant mais je suis prête à parier 10 galions qu'il va mal le prendre !_

Effectivement, Potty ne tarda pas à me gratifier de son regard le plus noir.

« Forcément, quand on est son partisan, la vie est plus douce… Pour l'instant. » J'ouvris la bouche histoire de corriger un point qui me semblait essentiel mais je fus interrompue par la brusque entrée dans la classe d'un Severus Rogue plus nerveux et agité qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Mademoiselle Bukater, pourriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Les yeux de mon responsable de maison avaient une expression étrangement condescendante et je n'aimais pas cela. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte, suivant ainsi Rogue qui avait déjà tourné les talons. Je pouvais sentir mon estomac se nouer car en général, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Je pouvais sentir les regards des autres élèves se poser sur moi mais je les évitais avec précaution. Seule Greengrass se contentait de baisser le regard et à ma grande surprise, je crus la voir masquer un sourire de sa main lorsque je passai à sa hauteur.

Rogue me conduisit au bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieux magicien nous attendait visiblement.

« Mon enfant, assieds-toi, je t'en prie. » Il avait le même air désolé que Rogue qui était au côté du directeur de Poudlard. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de s'asseoir.

« Ella, il y a eut une attaque de Mangemort hier soir au ministère et… » Le vieux fou prit une longue inspiration et le regard inquiet de Rogue ne m'échappa pas.

« Tes parents ont été tués durant l'attaque. Je suis terriblement désolé Ella. » La voix de Dumbledore n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« C'est impossible ! » JMe surpris-je à crier.

« Ella… Les aurors nous l'ont confirmé. »

« C'est impossible parce que mon père est en Russie et ma mère… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ma mère… » Je me tenais debout à présent, mon corps secoué par des tremblements incontrôlables

« Ton père assistait au procès d'un sorcier russe accusé d'être un Mangemort et l'avocat de ce dernier était… » Les yeux de Dumbledore s'embuèrent.

« Ma mère… » Je me laissai retomber dans le fauteuil la tête entre les mains. J'avais cessé de pleurer pourtant tout mon être semblait s'effondrer sur lui-même. Le directeur s'adressa à voix basse à Rogue. Je n'écoutais plus ce qui se disait me répétant sans cesse les paroles du vieux sorciers. _Mes parents sont morts… Je suis comme Potter désormais… _Je repensai à la conversation que j'avais eu avec lui en cours de Divination. _Et dire que ce crétin me prenait pour une partisane de Voldemort. _

« Pro-professeur Dumbledore… Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » Ma voix tremblait et je parlais si doucement que j'avais moi-même du mal à m'entendre.

Le puissant sorcier se leva et marcha vers sa fenêtre. Il me tournait sans doute pour avoir le courage de poursuivre son récit malgré mes larmes.

« Une dizaine de Mangemorts très puissants ont attaqué le Ministère tard hier soir. Ce procès avait été tenu secret et il ne se tenait qu'en petit comité : Deux juges, un avocat et un représentant du ministère en Russie… Ton père. » Il se tut un long moment. Mon cerveau enregistrait péniblement chaque bribe d'informations.

« Toutes les personnes présentes ont été tuées Ella. » Je ne répondis rien, fixant et jouant avec mes mains, nerveusement.

« Ella. Nous pensons qu'il est préférable pour ta sécurité de rester à Poudlard. » Dumbledore me faisait désormais face et son air grave cachait quelque chose. _Comment ça ma sécurité ?!_

« Je ne comprends pas Professeur… Ma sécurité ? » Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre et je ne voyais pas ce que je risquais. J'étais une sang pure et mes parents s'étaient probablement trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« Nous pensons que les Mangemorts en voulaient à tes parents. » _Qu-quoi ! _Je me levai d'un bond, complètement sous le choc.

« Pourquoi ?! Comment ?! » Je hurlais sur mon directeur qui tentait de me calmer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Ma vue était troublée par mes larmes et j'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer. Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire ou dire. Je ne comprenais strictement rien à la situation. Mes parents étaient morts et ça n'était pas un hasard. _Pourquoi les Mangemorts s'en prendraient-ils à mes parents ?_

Je sentis des bras familiers m'enlacer.

« Je suis désolé Ella… Je-je viens d'apprendre pour tes parents… » Je me débattis violemment.

« Laisse moi Drago ! C'est de ta faute ! C'est votre faute à tous ! Si ça se trouve, c'est ta tante ou je ne sais quel cinglé de ta famille qui a tué mes parents ! » Drago resta à me fixer, les yeux rouges, les lèvres pincés. Il tentait de retenir ses larmes mais à cet instant précis, la seule chose qui m'importait. Je le bousculai et partis en courant du bureau de Dumbledore.

------------------------------------------

J'avais trouvé refuge près du lac, sous un des nombreux chênes qui bordaient les rivages du lac de Poudlard. Il n'y avait personne étant donné que la plupart des autres élèves devaient être au réfectoire.

Je n'arrivais pas à faire le vide dans mon esprit. Les paroles du Professeur Dumbledore faisaient écho dans mon esprit embrouillé.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le Mage Noir s'en prendrait à mes parents ? Ils sont sangs purs et ne font même pas de politique. Sans compter que ma mère est… Proche de Lucius Malfoy… Ils sont morts… Morts !_

« Ella ? » Je sursautai en entendant mon prénom, j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu Drago approcher.

« Laisses-moi tranquille Malfoy ! » Je n'avais même pas peine de le regarder. Malfoy, contrairement à ce que je lui commandais de faire, s'assit à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mon épaule et me serra contre lui. J'avais envie de crier, de lutter mais je n'avais plus la force physique de résister. Et comme souvent depuis que l'on se connaît, je restai ainsi, à pleurer dans ses bras pendant qu'il me berçait et qu'il me promettait que tout allait bien se passer… _Enfin, cette fois, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas me promettre._

« Je veux aller à Londres. » Dis-je d'une vois étonnement claire sans daigner lever la tête de son épaule. Je ne parlais pas à Drago mais à moi, comme pour me conforter dans mes plans.

« Ella, Dumbledore croit que tu es en danger… » Me chuchota Drago.

« Tu devrais le savoir, non ? » Sifflais-je alors que je me dégageai brutalement de ses bras.

Drago ne réagit pas, il me fixait droit dans les yeux. Son regard était doux et triste et il souffrait.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Je ne comprends pas… » _Mais comprendre quoi Drago ! Mes parents sont morts à cause d'un cinglé que TA famille soutient…_

« Ella… Je sais que tu penses que je suis responsable d'une certaine manière mais ce n'est pas le cas et… »

« Drago Malfoy ! » _Pas cette vermine de Greengrass !_

En effet, à quelques mètres de nous se tenaient Daphné et Astoria Greengrass. La blondinette était venue récupérer son homme.

« Vas rejoindre ta fiancée Drago et laisses moi… La situation est bien assez compliquée comme ça. »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu comprends ! » Il s'était levé brutalement et me tenait fermement par le poignet.

« Drago… Ce n'est pas le moment… » Murmurais-je.

« Drago ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec elle ! » _Elle, elle a un prénom !_

Drago me libéra le poignet et se jeta sur Daphné, l'attrapant violement par le bras et la poussant au loin.

« Daphné, je veux que tu dégages et que tu nous laisses en paix ! » J'étais médusée par la scène à laquelle j'étais en train d'assister.

« Je te demande pardon Malfoy ? On est fiancé ! » Daphné venait de se retourner et elle faisait maintenant face à Drago, les mains sur les hanches, le regard menaçant.

« Ma pauvre Daphné, on n'a jamais été fiancé, c'était un délire de ton père. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, peut-être apprécié oui, quand je n'avais rien de mieux sous la dent cet été. » _Dans d'autres circonstances, ça aurait été jouissif mais là…_

« Tu romps nos fiançailles Malfoy ! C'est bien ça ? »

Drago ricana et ajouta froidement « oui ».

« Je te préviens Drago… Ta famille me paiera cet affront… »

« Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur ma famille… Tu n'en as plus depuis hier soir. » _Mais de quoi parlent-ils par Merlin !_

« Alors elle ! Cette trainée me le paiera ! » Soudain, Drago attrapaGreengrass par la gorge et lui murmura, d'un voix à glacer le sang : « Si toi ou les dégénérés de ton espèce touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que je ferai de ta vie un enfer. » Il relâcha Daphne qui partit non sans me lancer un regard assassin.

Je n'étais pas certaine de ce qui venait de se passer mais je sentais que Drago venait de prendre un tournant décisif.

Il revint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je nichai ma tête contre son torse pendant qu'il caressait mes cheveux.

« C'est terminé Ella. Cette comédie est terminée. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer, plus jamais… Je suis là et je ne te laisse pas même si je dois affronter Voldemort en personne. »


	26. Chapter 26

_**Bonjour, alors je crois que je n'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews que pour le chapitre précédent… Merci beaucoup beaucoup **__****__**. **_

_**Voici un chapitre plus court dans la mesure où il est nécessaire de donner quelques explications avant de se replonger dans l'action. Mais ce chapitre est un peu ennuyeux mais il fallait passer par là ;) **_

_**Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu de faire décéder les parents d'Ella ni même de la faire rester à Poudlard du coup, je dois trifouiller mes méninges histoire que les chapitres à venir soient plus que cohérents avec l'histoire et surtout qu'ils apportent suspens, action et amour !**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous. **_

On resta ainsi un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon esprit semblait ne plus fonctionner et j'essayais de panser la plaie béante de mon cœur. J'étais incroyablement soulagée et touchée par la réaction de Drago mais il n'empêche, je venais de perdre mes parents et rien au monde ne pourrait m'ôter la douleur qui m'accablait.

« Ella, il commence à faire froid, on devrait rentrer… » Me murmura Drago à l'oreille.

J'acquieçai même si je n'avais aucunement envie d'affronter le regard des autres élèves.

Drago me serrait toujours contre lui pendant que nous entamions notre marche en direction de Poudlard. Les quelques élèves présents dans la cours nous fixèrent avec curiosité. _Cette peste de Daphné n'a pas perdu de temps pour colporter les derniers ragots !_

« Drago, j'ai juste envie d'aller me reposer au calme. » Fis-je à voix basse ; n'aspirant qu'à une chose, me retrouver au calme.

Drago m'accompagna jusqu'au dortoir des garçons de Serpentard me précisant que je serai plus au calme dans la mesure où personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Il m'installa dans son lit et parti commander quelque chose à manger en cuisine, auprès des elfes de maison.

Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de manger mais je savais que je n'aurai la paix que si j'avalais au moins une moitié de fruit.

Je m'étais recroquevillée sous les couvertures, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller de Drago. J'humais son odeur et cela m'apportait un peu de sérénité. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point il m'avait manqué ces derniers mois. Son protectionnisme outrancier m'avait toujours placé dans une bulle qui avait soudainement explosé lorsqu'il était sorti avec Greengrass et aujourd'hui, je redevenais le centre de son attention et aussi égoïste que ce soit, c'était un soulagement énorme, surtout durant cette période et les semaines à venir.

J'entendis le bruissement des rideaux signe que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir le lit à baldaquin de Drago. Je sentis mon protecteur de toujours se glisser sous les couvertures et s'allonger contre moi. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et me serra contre lui.

« Les elfes nous apporteront de quoi manger. Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui mais il est hors de question que tu te rendes à Londres. » Je fermai mes yeux sans intention de protester. Je me sentais exténuée, vidée de la moindre volonté.

------------------------------------------------------

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais toujours blottie dans les bras de Drago. Je remuai un peu afin de voir si il s'était lui aussi assoupi mais, comme je m'y attendais, il n'en était rien. Je me relevai doucement pendant que Malfoy, dans un geste particulièrement rapide, plaça précautionneusement un oreiller dans mon dos.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » Demandais-je tout en me frottant les yeux.

Il me fit un timide sourire tout en se positionnant assis face à moi.

« Presque deux heures. »

Je ne répondis rien puis mon regard se posa sur le chariot que les elfes de maison avaient probablement dû apporter durant ma sieste. Il y'avait une coupe avec des pommes et des oranges, deux muffins et du jus d'orange. En voyant me voyant détailler les différents mets,

Drago s'enquit de me demander si je voulais manger quelque chose.

« Non, je n'ai pas très faim… »

« Ella, il faut que tu manges. Je comprends que ce soit un moment particulièrement pénible mais te laisser mourir de faim ne ramènera pas tes parents. » _Il est obligé d'avoir constamment raison._

« Pourtant, je ne mangeais déjà pas beaucoup avant. »

« Non, mais tu vas avoir besoin de forces car la période à venir va être pénible. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. » Ajoutais-je sans grande conviction.

Drago se leva et marcha jusqu'au chariot afin de me servir un verre de jus d'orange. Sur une petite assiette, il disposa une pomme, deux oranges et les deux muffins puis il retourna s'asseoir à mes côtés prenant soin au passage de refermer les rideaux du lit.

« Tiens. » Dit-il en me tendant le verre de jus d'orange que je portai à mes lèvres. Je le bus d'une seule traite. _Mince, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais si soif._

Drago découpa la pomme en plusieurs quartiers et fit de même avec les oranges. Il s'attaqua directement à l'un des muffins m'obligeant à manger au moins les fruits.

Pendant que je mangeais, mon cerveau se remettait lentement en marche et les évènements précédents me revenaient à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi t'être fiancé avec Daphné si tu ne l'aimais pas ? » Drago s'arrêta de manger et me regarda l'air perplexe. Je reconnais volontiers que ma question était un peu abrupte mais je méritais d'avoir des réponses. _Mes parents sont morts et il sait pourquoi, maintenant je veux savoir le pourquoi de sa conversation avec Daphné._

« Mon père m'avait obligé pour protéger notre famille. » Lâcha-t-il enfin après un long silence.

« Protéger ta famille de quoi Drago ! Si tu veux que je te fasse confiance de nouveau, il va falloir me dire la vérité ! » _Voilà, je recommence à crier._

Drago me fixa et soupira bruyamment avant de s'adosser contre le lit, la tête légèrement en arrière lui permettant ainsi de contempler la tapisserie du lit.

« Mes parents étaient menacés par le père de Daphné… Tu sais, quand mon père a été envoyé à Azkaban après le fiasco du ministère, Voldemort a perdu toute confiance en lui et c'est le père de Greengrass qui est devenu son principal lieutenant. Mon père hors des mûrs du manoir Malfoy, le Lord Noir a établit son quartier général chez nous. Il m'a obligé à devenir Mangemort si je voulais sauver l'honneur de ma famille et protéger mes parents. » _Alors Drago est un Mangemort… _

Il s'était redressé et me scrutait de son regard d'acier, dans l'attente d'une réaction. Je restais figée, attendant la suite de son récit.

« Tu dois comprendre Ella, il aurait tué ma mère puis mon père. Je me devais de protéger ma famille. Quand mon père a été libéré, les choses ont empiré. Voldemort l'humiliait en favorisant Greengrass. Daphné a toujours eu un gros faible pour moi et son père aurait vu d'un très bon œil de se voir lier par un mariage à la fortune des Malfoy et c'est comme ça que durant l'été mon père a signé un contrat de mariage avec le père de Daphné. »

_Alors tout s'explique…_

Je comprenais la peine de Drago, instinctivement, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et lui souris chaleureusement. Il fallait que je lui montre mon soutien.

« Mais pourquoi avoir dit à Daphné que son père n'avait plus de pouvoir ? » Le regard de Drago s'assombrit soudainement et dans un geste rapide, il m'attrapa contre lui, m'obligeant à reposer contre son torse. _A mon avis, je ne vais pas beaucoup aimer ce que je vais entendre._

« En temps que Mangemort, j'ai reçu une mission de la part de Voldemort : Permettre à l'armée du maître de s'introduire dans Poudlard. » Mon sang se glaça. _C'est ça le plan machiavélique de ce cinglé de Voldemort, massacrer élèves et professeurs !_

« Ella, c'est pour cette raison que tu devais partir à Durmstrang. J'ai fait pression sur Rogue pour qu'il favorise ta candidature. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois à Poudlard durant l'attaque. Je me suis montré odieux avec toi pour que tu partes mais, ça a été beaucoup plus dur que ce que je pensais. » Il s'arrêta un instant de parler et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'étais la seule élève se septième année sélectionnée » Dis-je à voix basse.

«Oui, mais la donne a changé et tu ne partiras pas. » Je me redressai en entendant les paroles de Drago.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Chérie, tu dois comprendre que quoiqu'il arrive, tu es aujourd'hui une cible de choix pour les Mangemorts… Ton père était espion du ministère et il a mit à jour les plans de Voldemort et ce, grâce aux aveux du père de Daphné. Tes parents ont été tué par les proches de Greengrass Ella et sans en informer le maître. » _Mon père était un espion…_C'était une révélation pour moi et un choc mais sa mort prenait soudainement tout son sens.

« C'est pour cette raison que tu as dit à Daphné que son père n'avait plus aucune influence depuis l'attaque. »

« En attaquant et en tuant ton père, il a en un sens avoué avoir trahi Voldemort malgré lui et du coup, il a perdu sa place au sein des Mangemorts. »

« Et pour l'attaque à Poudlard ? »

« Dumbledore est au courant depuis longtemps puisque Rogue est un espion de Dumbledore auprès des Mangemorts. » _Lui aussi !! _

« Oh, je vois mais toi alors ? Ta famille ? »

Je sentis l'étreinte de Drago se resserrer.

« J'ai en un sens échoué dans ma mission et même si il est absolument certain que Voldemort attaquera Poudlard, je suis bien incapable de dire quand. Mon père n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même et ma mère souhaite juste me voir sortir vivant de toute cette guerre. »

« Est-est ce que tes perents soutiennent encore Voldemort ? » Drago soupira avant d'ajouter catégoriquement « en apparence seulement. »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de cette discussion. J'étais triste pour mes parents mais leur mort avait un sens aujourd'hui et j'étais fière de mon père. Quant à Drago, je me sentais incroyablement soulagée de savoir qu'il se débattait comme il pouvait pour ne pas tomber aussi bas que sa tante mais je n'osais imaginer la pression qu'il avait sur les épaules. Quant à l'attaque de Poudlard… _Il est absolument hors de question que je laisse Drago affronter cela seule. C'est aussi à moi de couvrir ses arrières._

« Je te jure Drago, si tu me laisses encore une seule fois en dehors de tes problèmes… » Il ricana en entendant ma pseudo menace. _Bon c'est un Mangemort et alors ? Moi aussi je peux être redoutable si je veux. Non mais._

« Crois moi, te voir t'éloigner de moi a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire et pourtant j'ai passé un été avec Voldemort comme invité surprise, Daphné comme fiancée et ma tante comme professeur ».

Je fis face à mon Drago avant d'approcher doucement mon visage du sien. Je fixais ses lèvres avant de laisser mon regard se replonger dans ses yeux gris. Il posa ses mains sur mes joues et me sourit avant de fermer l'espace qui séparait nos lèvres. Notre baiser était doux et chacun de nous y mettait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour l'autre. Puis, à mon grand regret, Drago mit un terme à notre baiser, appuyant son font contre le mien.

« Je t'aime Ella et à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi. » Je souris en entendant ces mots. Il était sincère et je savais au fond de mon cœur que les épreuves à venir, nous allions les affronter ensemble car après la mort tragique de mes parents, il était mon seul repère et ma seule famille.


	27. Chapitre 27

_**Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Iliria qui est désormais l'officiel Beta Reader de cette fiction et qui a m'apporte une aide précieuse. **_

_**J'aimerai également m'excuser de ne poster ce chapitre que maintenant mais l'informatique et moi, c'est confirmé, ça fait deux. **__****_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_Il s'était écoulé près d'une semaine depuis la mort de mes parents et la vie avait repris son cours. Bien évidemment, je ressentais un grand vide et une profonde tristesse liés au décès brutal de mon père et de ma mère mais j'étais bien décidée à aller de l'avant, coûte que coûte. _

_Les révélations de Drago au sujet des plans diaboliques de Voldemort ne quittaient jamais mon esprit et continuaient de me hanter même si mon cher et tendre Malfoy ne cessait de répéter que je m'inquiétais inutilement. _

Ce matin-là, alors que je pénétrai dans la Grande Salle, l'effervescence et l'agitation des élèves me rappela soudainement à l'ordre : vendredi, dernier jour des cours avant les vacances de Noël et surtout, veille du bal. Évidemment, inutile de préciser que je n'avais pas vraiment anticipé cette période de l'année. _On ne peut pas me blâmer, je viens de perdre les deux personnes sans qui je ne foulerai pas le sol de Poudlard. _Outre le bal, je me rendais compte que j'allais être contrainte de passer les fêtes dans cette maudite école et ce n'était pas pour me réjouir. Normalement, j'aurai dû fêter Noël avec mon père, en Russie. J'appréhendais ces vacances car c'était (tu avais mis « c'est ») sûrement le 24 au matin que je me rendrai vraiment compte de la perte que je venais de subir.

Accéder à la table des Serpentards était digne du parcours du combattant. Granger, en bon préfet, lançait des ordres à tout va afin que la salle soit fin prête pour ce week-end. Il était d'ailleurs assez drôle de voir « l'élu », c'est-à-dire Potty chéri, tenter de transformer des oranges en étoiles parfumées sous les ordres du sergent chef Hermy. _Mais où est passé la belette ? Bah, à sa place, moi aussi j'aurai décampé. _

La plupart des élèves de septième année étaient déjà attablés et heureusement pour moi, Drago m'avait gardé une place à ses côtés, juste en face de Millicent et Pansy.

Comme chaque matin depuis que nous étions un couple officiel, Drago s'était, semble-t-il, donné pour mission de veiller à ce que je mange jusqu'à m'en rendre malade. C'était prodigieusement agaçant mais son retour d'affection après ce que nous avions traversé me touchait tellement que je ne pouvais tout bonnement rien lui reprocher.

Notre table était plongée dans un silence quasi-religieux et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire, je n'étais pas vraiment du matin. Millie mâchait bruyamment ce qui devait avoir été du pain grillé sans se préoccuper des regards agacés de Parkinson. La brunette fixa son regard sur moi et me détailla. _C'est drôle, mais si j'étais parano, je dirai que tu prépares quelque chose Parkinson. _

« Tu vas rester à Poudlard pour les vacances ? » Me demanda le pékinois des verts suscitant par la même occasion la curiosité des élèves suffisamment proches pour nous entendre.

« Oui, Dumbledore pense que c'est préférable pour ma sécurité et je n'ai pas de famille. » Murmurais-je tout en lançant des œillades noires aux élèves de sixième année qui osaient nous écouter.

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas fêter Noël chez Drago ? Blaise vient bien chez moi. » _Voilà, elle l'a fait, elle a réussi à me mettre mal à l'aise alors qu'il n'est même pas 9h00 du matin. _Pendant que je cherchais une parade, je pouvais entendre Drago reprendre difficilement sa respiration après avoir manqué de s'étouffer avec un muffin.

« Je ne sais pas Pansy, question de sécurité je suppose. » Bien malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard vers mon voisin de table et accessoirement petit ami. _N'y songe même pas ma pauvre Ella. Après tout, je ne pense pas que festoyer avec Voldy et compagnie soit proche de ma conception du Noël idéal._

« En fait… Je ne vais pas au Manoir pour les vacances. » Murmura Drago. Lentement, je pivotai sur ma chaise afin de lui faire face.

« Tu veux dire que tu … »

« Je reste ici ! On va fêter Noël ensemble. » Fit-il tout sourire avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

« Ooh, vous allez pouvoir passer votre premier Noël en amoureux ! » S'écria Parkinson tout en frappant vigoureusement dans ses mains. _La subtilité incarnée._

Je devais être rouge d'embarras puisque Drago s'empressa de rajouter :

« Hum, au fait Ella, tu comptes porter quoi pour le bal ? » _Une robe… Non attends, un maillot de bain, en plus, c'est la saison._

« Je ne sais pas… Je verrai. »

« Quoi !! Mais c'est super important comme occasion, c'est ton dernier bal de Noël ! » S'exclama Millie à la surprise générale. _Donc elle n'était pas complètement hypnotisé par ses pan cakes… Et depuis quand elle se préoccupe de ce genre de futilité, elle ! Aïe, la parkinsonite semble se propager plus vite que prévu._

« Voilà une phrase que je ne pensais pas prononcer un jour… Je suis d'accord avec Bulstrode. » Affirma Drago avant de reporter toute son attention sur son verre de jus d'orange, sans doute en raison du coup de pied monumental que je venais de lui asséner.

Millicent et Pansy me fixaient comme deux poissons hors de leur bocal. Je haussai les épaules avant de conclure la discussion.

« De toute façon, je n'ai plus l'autorisation de sortir de l'enceinte de cette école sous peine d'être stupefixée à vie, dixit le maître des cachots. »

« Je suis désolée Ella mais on t'aidera à te rendre potable. » Fit Pansy tout en hochant de la tête avec frénésie. _Elle est flippante parfois…_

-------------------------------------------------------

Après une journée de cours soporifiques à souhait, j'avais préféré éviter soigneusement les pièces communes afin de ne pas me faire recruter d'office par Granger et son armée d'élèves reconvertis en lutins du père noël. J'étais allongée à plat ventre sur le lit, tentant en vain de comprendre un ouvrage dont le titre pompeux, _L'évolution des sortilèges au cours de l'histoire_, pouvait donner un aperçu de la teneur des 800 pages du grimoire.

Un grincement attira mon attention et c'est avec surprise que je découvris Drago, accoudé contre la porte du dortoir, un colis entre les mains.

« Drago, on peut savoir ce qui t'amène ? Tu sais que tu m'extirpes d'une lecture passionnante. »

Il sourit irrésistiblement.

« J'en suis désolé. Je voulais simplement de donner ça. » Il remua machinalement le paquet qu'il portait.

J'étais trop curieuse et trop contente pour jouer les jeunes filles de bonne famille. Je sautai hors de mon lit et me saisis du paquet une fois à la hauteur de Drago. Moins d'une demie seconde plus tard, j'avais réussi à éventrer le colis et je tenais entre mes mains une magnifique robe bleu nuit, toute de soie et de Taf'Ta.

« Par Merlin, elle est magnifique. Oh, merci Drago, merci mille fois. » Je me reculai d'un pas afin de mieux contempler son visage. C'était amusant de le voir rougir comme un petit garçon.

« Oui, enfin… Je savais que tu… Donc j'ai… » Je le fis taire de la seule façon que je savais efficace : en l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime Drago Malfoy mais, à la réflexion, je crois que j'aime encore plus cette robe. » Fis-je tout sourire face à un Drago dubitatif. Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part, je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de trottiner en direction de la Salle de bain, ma nouvelle acquisition entre les mains.

Je n'avais eu aucun mal à passer ma robe. Elle tombait parfaitement bien et était terriblement confortable. J'étais assez surprise par mon reflet dans le miroir et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en constatant que les efforts de Drago pour me remplumer commençaient à porter leurs fruits.

Je sortis de la salle de bain pour trouver mon homme allongé sur mon lit. En m'entendant, il se redressa et je fus touchée par l'expression de son visage, il était fier. _Mon petit ami est fier de moi._ Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de faire mine d'arranger ma robe. Il venait de me faire un magnifique cadeau et c'était un soulagement pour moi de voir que je lui plaisais dans la tenue qu'il m'avait offerte.

Drago se leva et marcha lentement vers moi, j'avais de la peine à soutenir son regard déterminé car à chaque fois, je sentais mon visage rougir un peu plus. Une fois à ma hauteur, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui. Il m'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu es magnifique. » Murmura-t-il, laissant glisser sa main le long de ma joue avant de relever mon visage. Son regard d'habitude si froid était soudain incroyablement chaleureux. Je souriais niaisement, envahie par un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité.

Drago se recula d'un pas et m'attrapa la main qu'il souleva avec légèreté dans les airs. Il me fit tourner sur moi-même.

« Elle te va vraiment bien, il n'y a aucun doute, je suis vraiment une personne de goût. »

« Pour le choix de la robe ou de la fille qui la porte ? » Je m'étais plantée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et un large sourire couvrant mon visage.

« Mmh je dirai la robe. »

« Hey ! » J'aimais nos petits jeux totalement infantiles. Je lui pinçai le bras et il éclata de rire avant de me serrer de nouveau dans ses bras et de m'embrasser tendrement.

« Chérie. »

« Oui ? »

« Je venais aussi te dire que Granger te réquisitionne d'office ce soir pour l'opération guirlandes de Noël. » Murmura Drago tout en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille droite.

« Quoi ! » _Elle est pénible celle-là ! J'avais d'autres projets moi ce soir !_

« Désolé mon ange mais tu n'as pas le choix. Si ça peut de consoler, Pansy et Millicent seront là aussi. » _C'est sûr, je me sens tout de suite mieux. _

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me laisser à mon triste sort… Enfin, à mon ignoble soirée sous les ordres de Granger ce qui, pour un Serpentard, était synonyme de torture.


	28. Chapitre 28

_**voilà, un nouveau chapitre, on approche de la fin...**_

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews toujours aussi encourageantes et bien sur, un merci à Iliria pour sa correction record.**_

L'opération guirlandes de Noël était un nom de code gryffondorien pour définir une soirée sous la dictature de Miss je-sais-tout.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit en attendant que Pansy Parkinson se décide enfin à sortir de la salle de bain. Millicent tentait d'apprendre le silence à son infect matou, Monsieur Winston. L'animal, en plus d'avoir hérité d'un corps aux proportions plus que douteuses, avait l'intelligence d'un batracien. Je tournai légèrement ma tête sur ma droite et le spectacle auquel j'eus droit était digne d'un film d'épouvante moldu ; Bulstrode se tenait à quatre pattes sur le lit, imitant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des miaulements. Son chat, bien entendu, ne bronchait pas d'une oreille. _D'ici qu'il se mette à aboyer pour faire taire sa maîtresse, ce serait le pompon._

Le spectacle de Millie tentant de parler une langue étrangère, enfin animale, fut interrompu par l'entrée plutôt brutale de Daphné dans notre dortoir. Elle marchait bruyamment, le regard noir et les sourcils froncés. _Je pense, non je suis certaine, que les foudres de Greengrass vont s'abattre sur… Moi_. La blondinette se planta devant mon lit, les mains sur les hanches. Son pied frappa mon lit et je me redressai, prenant soin d'afficher un air totalement neutre. _Inutile de la provoquer. Son père, disgracié ou pas, reste un Mangemort._

« Profite bien de ton heure de gloire auprès de Malfoy, Bukater. Il se pourrait que ça ne dure plus très longtemps. » Millicent avait cessé son cirque et la porte de la salle de bain venait de s'entrouvrir, permettant ainsi à Pansy de mieux profiter du spectacle. _Plus curieuse, tu meurs._

« Daphné, il ne t'aime pas ! Que veux-tu ? Obliger un garçon qui n'a aucun sentiment pour toi à rester avec toi en raison de je ne sais quelle pression familiale. » _Oups, je n'aurai peut-être pas dû me lancer sur ce terrain miné._

Daphné Greengrass me fusilla du regard.

« Justement Ella, sang pure ou non, tu n'es pas des nôtres et à mon avis, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de goûter à la jouissance d'un nom de famille puissant. » _Elle est cinglée ET mégalo, c'est terrifiant plus qu'autre chose à ce stade._

« Tu es jalouse à un tel point que cela fait pitié ! » Je me tenais désormais debout, face à Daphné. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je sortis ma baguette et la pointai sous le menton de l'insupportable adolescente qui, contrairement à toutes attentes, se contenta de ricaner dangereusement.

« Tu n'oseras jamais Bukater, tu es comme ta mère, juste bonne à jouer les marionnettes pour Malfoy. » Siffla Daphné. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant cette satanée limace prononcer des paroles injurieuses au sujet de ma mère qui venait à peine de décéder. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à lancer un sortilège cruel à Greengrass, quelque chose de lourd et poilu nous tomba dessus. _Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque… Monsieur Winston !_

« Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiishhhhhhhh meowhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh » S'écria le matou qui s'était remis à planer au-dessus de nos têtes. _Bien, soit cette maudite bestiole est issue d'un croisement osé, ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses, soit Bulstrode nous joue un mauvais tour et comme je connais trop bien Monsieur Winston, j'opte volontiers pour la seconde option._

« Millie ! Mais on peut savoir à quoi tu joues ! » J'étais hors de moi. En temps normal, la blague de Millicent m'aurait fait rire mais là, j'avais juste envie de jeter un sortilège à Daphné et à Monsieur Winston.

Greengrass me fit un sourire narquois avant de partir s'affaler sur son lit pendant que je contemplais avec horreur le chat de Millicent, voler laborieusement à quelques centimètres du plafond.

« Je suis désolée Ella, mais tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à Daphné. » Me murmura Millie. _Elle a intérêt à avoir une solide explication pour prendre la défense de cette garce._

« Elle a insulté ma mère et elle m'a menacé. » Bulstrode me saisit fermement par le bras et m'entraîna en dehors de la chambre.

« Je sais Ella, et je suis d'accord, elle ne perd rien pour attendre mais tu dois être patiente. »_ Millie, tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore._

« Millicent, je te remercie de voler à mon secours mais je suis suffisamment grande pour… »

« Te défendre seule ? Laisse-moi rire ! Si tu attaques Daphné, son père fera pression pour que Dumbledore te renvoie et une fois dehors, tu seras une proie facile pour les assassins de tes parents. » _Oui, forcément, vu sous cet angle…_

« Alors, je dois me taire et la laisser me provoquer ? »

« Oui, si ça peut te garder en vie. » Je considérais Millie un instant. J'avais tendance à l'oublier, mais comme Drago, les Bulstrode était une très importante famille de sang pure liée aux Black (NDA : Dans Harry Potter 5, lorsque Sirius montre l'arbre généalogique des Black à Harry, on peut y voir le nom de Bulstrode) et elle savait sans doute de quoi elle parlait.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-elle menacé ? » _À entendre l'autre tarée, c'est à croire que j'étais sur le point de mourir, enfin, d'être tuée._

Millicent regarda un instant le sol puis releva la tête et je pus y distinguer une émotion rare sur son visage d'habitude inexpressif : l'inquiétude.

« Je... je ne sais pas Ella, sans doute une façon de t'intimider. » _Mouais, en tout cas, tu n'as pas l'air convaincue par ta propre théorie._ Je fis mine de sourire, après tout, il était inutile de l'inquiéter ou de sombrer dans la paranoïa.

« Millie !!! Ton chat refuse de descendre du lustre ! » J'éclatai de rire en entendant la voix hystérique de Pansy. Millicent se dépêcha de retourner dans le dortoir. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à faire de même, je constatai que nous étions observées. Théodore Nott était appuyé contre le mûr au bas des escaliers, un petit sourire en coin. On ne peut pas dire que lui effacer la mémoire était un plan brillant, loin de là. Mais au moins, il ne souffre pas de notre rupture. Je fis un petit signe de tête dans sa direction, il prit un air agacé et détourna le regard. _Nott dans toute sa splendeur_. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Millicent, tu ne dois pas faire voler Monsieur Winston, ça lui provoque des haut-le-cœur. » Pansy et Millicent avaient été plus rapides que moi et m'avaient rejoint sur le seuil du dortoir avant que je n'aie le temps d'y rentrer.

« Je sais, mais il fallait bien que j'empêche le harem de Malfoy d'en venir aux mains. »_ Le quoi ?! Je ne dirai rien… Pour cette fois !_

« Bon, je crois qu'il faut qu'on y aille ou Granger va nous piquer une crise mémorable. » _C'est certain que toi, Pansy, tu es la reine du self-control._

------------------------------------

La plupart des Gryffondors de dernière année se trouvaient déjà dans la Grande Salle. Granger était assise à sa place habituelle et gesticulait dans tous les sens tout en menaçant ce pauvre Weasley d'écrire à sa mère s'il ne s'appliquait pas plus dans l'ensorcellement de confettis. _Voir la belette avec une baguette n'est déjà pas rassurant en temps normal mais sous les directives du hamster femelle, ça nous promet des heures chaudes._

Autant dire que voir trois Serpentards au milieu de Gryffondors, Poufsouffles et compagnie n'était guère rassurant, surtout pour les verts en question. _C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi on n'est que trois à se farcir cette soirée à la noix !_

« Pansy, pourquoi on est les seuls Serpentards ? » Pansy me regarda comme si des cornes de dragon venaient de pousser soudainement sur ma tête.

« Ben, parce que les autres ont dit non. » _Ben, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ?_

« Alors pourquoi vous avez accepté ? »

« Drago nous a demandé de… » Millicent asséna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Parkinson. _Oula, je n'aime pas ça du tout. Il a clairement insinué que c'était obligatoire tout à l'heure._

Je m'arrêtai en chemin, fixant mes deux compères d'un œil mauvais.

« Drago vous a demandé de faire quoi ? » J'articulais méticuleusement afin de bien leur faire comprendre que je n'appréciais que très moyennement cette situation.

« Ben… Enfin, c'est que Drago voulait que tu te changes les idées et il a dit qu'une… » Comme Parkinson peinait vraisemblablement à se souvenir des bases du langage, Bulstrode l'a repris.

« Une activité extra-scolaire te ferait du bien ! » _Le Quidditch EST une activité extra-scolaire. Aider Granger en revanche, c'est de l'esclavagisme !_

« Mouais, il aurait pu me le dire, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… »

« Croyez-vous que les décorations vont se mettre en place toutes seules ! » _Il ne manquait plus qu'elle, miss je-sais-tout_.

« Granger, je me disais aussi qu'on ne t'avait pas encore entendu. »

« Je ne relèverai pas les réflexions de Serpentards. Je vous demanderai d'effectuer une tâche simple, découper des motifs de Noël dans les parchemins magiques. » _Mmmh, ça me rappel vaguement mes… 7 ans _!

« Et après, on peut s'en aller ? » Demanda Pansy avec une candeur étonnante.

« Ben non Parkinson, après on va chanter des berceuses aux Poufsouffles de première année. » Dis-je mauvaise.

« Hein !? » S'exclamèrent en chœur Pansy et Millie. Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Je sens que ce vendredi soir va être long, très long._

Je pris donc un tas de parchemins magiques et allai m'installer à la table vide des Serpentards.

La formule était simple, il suffisait de dessiner symboliquement n'importe quel motif sur le parchemin, ce dernier se découpait automatiquement puis on prononçait la simple incantation « Christmous magicus » et le motif s'animait et se colorait. Seul inconvénient, le motif ressemblait souvent à ce qui trottait dans notre imagination. Ainsi, Millicent se retrouva à courir après un chat obèse en papier qui crapahutait entre les tables de la Grande Salle.

C'est alors qu'un cri me glaça le sang. Je tournai la tête pour voir Seamus Finnigan pointer de sa main tremblante, quelque chose dans le ciel. Les élèves autour de lui s'approchèrent et tous semblaient succomber à l'effroi. Je me levai et marchai d'un pas rapide vers la fenêtre. En suivant le regard des autres élèves, je compris la cause de leur terreur, le signe de Voldemort semblait flotter au-dessus de Poudlard et aussi loin que je me souvienne ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Quelqu'un me tira le bras et je me tournai pour voir les visages décomposés de Pansy et Millicent.

« Qu...qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » _J'en sais rien… Je n'en sais fichtre rien !_

Mon cœur se mit à battre si fort que je crus un instant que ma cage thoracique allait exploser. Les paroles de Drago au sujet de l'attaque imminente de Voldemort à Poudlard raisonnaient dans ma tête.

_On y est, le mage noir va nous attaquer et personne n'est prêt._

Je regardai autour de moi et le spectacle était terrifiant. Lavande Brown pleurait à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Mais elle ne m'intéressait pas, je cherchais quelqu'un d'autre, je cherchais Harry. Je reconnus la petite Weasley, fermement agrippée au bras de son frère qui n'en menait pas large. _Comme nous tous d'ailleurs._

Mon attention se porta alors vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Drago se tenait là, l'air inquiet. Quand nos regards se croisèrent, il s'élança dans ma direction.

« Ella ! » Drago venait de nous rejoindre et à voir sa tête, les heures à venir allaient être longues et pénibles.


	29. Chapter 29

**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster la fin. J'ai eu des problèmes avec mon compte et je ne parvenais plus à l'ouvrir. Ce week-end, j'ai reçu je ne sais combien de mail me signifiant qu'à priori, mon compte fanfiction était de nouveau actif et du coup, j'en profite pour poster la fin. **

**Pardon pardon pardon pardon, mille fois pardon de poster ce dernier chapitre que maintenant.**

Les Mangemorts attaquaient Poudlard. Cette réalité venait de me frapper en plein visage lorsque les hautes fenêtres de la Grande Salle explosèrent toutes simultanément. Trois boules de fumées noires rentrèrent par les vitres brisées et vinrent s'écraser au sol, à quelques pas de nous. Drago m'attrapa violemment par le bras mais je restais impassible, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, totalement hypnotisée par les trois figures humaines qui venaient d'émerger miraculeusement de ces nuages noirs. _Des Mangemorts. _Il y'avait une femme à l'épaisse crinière noir que je reconnus comme étant Bellatrix Lestrange, la tante de Drago. Les deux autres envoyés de Voldemort restaient dissimulés sous leurs masques.

« Ella ! Par Merlin, il faut que tu te sauves ! » La voix de Drago me sortit de mon état de transe alors qu'autour de nous, la Grande Salle s'était transformée en chaos le plus total. Bellatrix se tenait debout sur l'une des grandes salles et avançait en détruisant absolument tout sur son passage. Elle était hilare, et son rire sinistre me glaçait le sang. _Quand je pense que Drago est apparenté à cette folle, c'est terrifiant._

Soudain, mes pieds quittèrent le sol et je remarquai que Malfoy me portait et courrait vers la sortie. Une fois hors des mûrs de la Grande Salle, il me déposa à terre. Mon corps tremblait et je sentais des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. Je respirais avec difficulté et mon cerveau ne fonctionnait qu'à vitesse réduite. _Voldemort attaque Poudlard._ Je me répétais cette phrase qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à me faire réagir. Tout était trop irréel. Quelques heures auparavant, je confectionnais des guirlandes de noël et maintenant, ma vie se trouvait plus que menacée.

« Tu vas te rendre derrière la Salle Commune des Serpentards, tu te souviens du couloir secret ? »

« Oui. » Murmurai-je

« Tu vas l'emprunter et te cacher dans la cabane hurlante. Quoiqu'il arrive, n'en sors pas tant que je ne suis pas venu te chercher. Si tu n'as pas de mes nouvelles demain matin, sauves-toi le plus loin possible et ne divulgues jamais ton identité. Tu m'as compris ?! » Les mains de Drago encadraient fermement mon visage, m'obligeant à le regarder.

« Je ne te laisse pas ! » Ce fut la seule phrase que je parvins à prononcer avant qu'il ne m'embrasse.

« Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Tu vas vivre. Promet le moi ! » Les larmes ruisselaient le long de mon visage et ma vision ne consistait plus qu'en un nuage brouillé.

« Pr-promis. Je t'aime Drago. » Un rire strident attira notre attention et Drago me poussa vers les grands escaliers. Je me retournai pour le voir courir droit vers Bellatrix et ses deux acolytes.

Je courus aussi vite que possible vers les donjons. Il y avait des cadavres d'étudiants qui jonchaient le sol, seule trace visible de la présence d'autres Mangemorts dans l'enceinte du château. Un fois dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, je fus frappée par le calme morbide qui y régnait, comme si l'antre des Serpentards se trouvait miraculeusement épargnée par le chaos régnant quelques étages au-dessus. Je ne savais pas où était Harry mais pour la première fois depuis le début de ma scolarité dans cette école, j'aurai aimé être à ses côtés et l'épauler alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mener son dernier combat contre Voldemort. Soudain, la réalité me frappa à la vitesse d'un Avada Kedavra. « _Je suis là et je ne te laisse pas même si je dois affronter Voldemort en personne. » _Drago n'allait pas se battre aux côtés des autres Mangemorts, mais contre eux. Instinctivement, ma main agrippa le manche de ma baguette. _Je ne laisserai pas Drago seul, je ne le laisserai pas mourir sans m'être au moins battue pour lui. C'est ce que mon père aurait fait._

Je fis demi-tour et me mis à courir en direction des escaliers ouest. Je ne savais guère où je devais commencer mes recherches, mais une chose était certaine, je devais retrouver mon Malfoy et nous sortir de ce guêpier.

Les escalier de la tour Ouest étaient désaffectés depuis de nombreuses années ce qui me permettrait sans doute d'accéder aux étages sans me faire repérer. _De moins je l'espère car je n'ai pas vraiment été attentive en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. _J'enjambais les marches deux par deux, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête, retrouver Drago.

Une fois devant la porte en bois marquant l'éntrée du deuxième étage, mon sang se glaça en entendant les cris des élèves. Je reconnaissais certains des sorts lancés par les Mangemorts. _De la magie noire. _Très lentement, j'ouvris la porte de manière à pouvoir voir ce qui se passait. Le couloir semblait désert et il n'y avait et les cris semblaient s'éloigner. Je me glissai hors de l'escalier avec précaution. Je marchais en rasant les mûrs. J'étais attentive au moindre bruit et ma main tenait fermement ma baguette. Mon cœur battait si vite que je craignais qu'on ne l'entende à l'autre bout du château. Alors que je progressais sur la pointe des pieds, je heurtai un objet au sol. Je baissai le regard. Le corps de Rusard gisait à même le sol, Madame Norris couchée sur le torse de son maître adoré. Je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur mais de le voir ainsi me révoltait. De tous, il était sans défense puisque incapable d'exercer une once de magie.

Le couloir du deuxième étage menait aux salles de classe et au bout, quelques marches à passer et l'on pouvait accéder à la Grande Bibliothèque. _Tout cela ne mène à rien. Les Mangemorts vont vouloir s'attaquer aux élèves et à cette heure, la plupart doivent être dans leurs salles communes. Si j'étais un Mangemort, nul doute que je m'attaquerai d'abord aux Gryffondors. _La tour des Gryffondors se trouvait plus à l'Est, de l'autre côté des grands escaliers et autant dire que m'y rendre allait être une vraie mission.

Alors que je m'apprêtais descendre les marches menant à la bibliothèque, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière moi. Je me cachai précipitamment derrière une tapisserie. _Par Merlin, si j'en ressors vivante, ce sera un miracle. _A la lourdeur des pas, il s'agissait sans nul doute de deux hommes. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment devant les marches, me permettant ainsi d'écouter leur conversation.

« Le Maître a été très clair Zabini, tu dois lui livrer Bukater avant minuit. »

« C'est mon amie, je ne peux pas faire ça Rabastan!»

« Je me fous de savoir que c'est ton amie ! C'est une traîtresse et elle paiera où tu mourras à sa place ! Je dois aider Carrow à neutraliser ces teignes de Gryffondors tu n'as pas intérêt à nous décevoir Zabini ! »

L'un des deux Mangemorts que je supposais être Rabastan Lestrange, quitta Blaise et s'engouffra dans les escaliers.

« Blaise ? » Murmurai-je. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je faisais et mon plan commençait à peine à se former dans mon esprit tordu. Je sortis de ma cachette et je fis face à mon ami qui semblait terrifié et mort de honte.

« Ella, tu m'as… » Je mis ma main sur son bras. Il n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que toute cette situation le dépassait.

« Je comprends Blaise. Tu-tu sais où est Drago ? »

« Il est avec son père. Il est arrivé avec le Maître mais il ne pourra pas t'aider Ella, il est prisonnier et le maître est furieux. » _Lucius est là et je peux compter sur lui pour protéger son fils._

« Amène-moi à Voldemort, Blaise. » Il me contempla interloqué.

« Tu veux que je te livre au Maître ? Ella, il va te tuer et si ce n'est pas lui, Greengrass se fera un plaisir de s'en charger. »

« Oui, mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas mourir. A l'heure qu'il est, Pansy doit se cacher dans la Salle Commune. Tu vas me livrer à l'autre psychopathe et ensuite, tu vas prendre soin de mon amie. D'accord ? » Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette soudaine pulsion gryffondorienne mais une chose était sûre, en me livrant à Voldemort, Blaise me conduirait à Drago et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Blaise soupira et m'attrapa par le bras avant de prendre la direction du Grand Escalier.

Nous arrivâmes bien assez tôt devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Je sentis mon estomac se nouer.

« Merci. » Me glissa Blaise à l'oreille. Je ne répondis rien, trop occupée à réfléchir à l'énorme bêtise que je venais de commette.

Le spectacle à l'intérieur de la plus célèbre salle de Poudlard était digne de mes pires cauchemars. Assit à la traditionnelle place de Dumbledore, se tenait Voldemort en personne. Il était d'une laideur indescriptible. Son corps était maigre et courbé. Son visag , il s'agissait bien de celui d'un démon. Il n'y avait rien d'humain dans ces traits secs et disgracieux. Encadrant leur maître, deux Mangemorts se tenaient droits de chaque côté du « trône ». L'un d'entre eux était le père de Vincent et l'autre m'était inconnu.

Assis dans un coin, se tenaient Lucius et Drago. Lorsqu'il me vit entrer, escortée par Blaise, le visage de mon Malfoy se teinta d'une extrême détresse. Je détournai le regard, incapable de soutenir ses prunelles d'acier.

Blaise s'agenouilla devant Voldemort qui se leva et s'avança vers nous.

« Zabiniiiii. Je vois que tu m'as ramené Bukater. » Il sifflait comme un serpent et marchait comme un fantôme. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Drago tenter de se redresser, sans doute furieux de la trahison commise par celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Lucius le retint in extremis.

« Mademoiselle Bukaterrrr. Votre famille a causé de nombreux torts à ma causssseeee. Des traitres à leur sang ! » D'un geste de la main, Voldemort indiqua à Blaise qu'il pouvait disposer. Zabini se dépêcha de sortir de la Grande Salle, sans doute trop pressé de sortir de ce cauchemar et de rejoindre Pansy.

« Vous n'avez pas peur ? » Me demanda Voldemort, un rictus moqueur déformant un peu plus son visage.

« Non, je ne vous ferez pas cet honneur. » Le maître des ténèbres éclata de rire.

« Oh, je ne vous tuerai pas moi-même, je ne réserve ce privilège qu'à un seul enfant. Non, vous, vous mourrez de la main de Greengrass. Il se fait une joie de vous torturer. »

« MacNair ! Garde-là à l'œil en attendant que Greengrass revienne ! »

Je fus emportée de l'autre côté de la salle et violemment projetée contre le mûr. Je sentis un filet de sang descendre lentement le long de mon front.

« Maître ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, nous avons localisé Potter près de la Tour d'Astronomie aux côtés de Dumbledore. » Je relevai la tête pour voir Bellatrix Lestrange escortée par trois autre Mangemorts, faire son entrée dans la salle.

« Parfffaaaiiit Bellatrriiiixxxx. Une fois de plus, tu t'es montrée à la hauteur de la confiance que je t'accorde. »

« MacNair ! Malfoy ! Gardez un œil sur la prisonnière ! Drago, vient avec moi, il est temps pour toi de me prouver ta valeur avant que je me lasse. » Voldemort sortit de la salle, escorté par une Bellatrix hystérique. Drago se leva et me lança un regard désolé. Je tentais de lui sourire mais mon corps semblait refuser d'agir selon la volonté de mon esprit.

Lucius se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de moi.

« Je suis désolé Ella mais je ne peux rien faire. » Je ne répondis rien, trop en colère contre cet homme responsable des malheurs de son fils.

Le temps ne passait absolument pas et il régnait un silence pesant dans la Grande Salle. Brusquement, les portes s'ouvrirent violemment.

« Lucius ! Va aider ton fils avant qu'il ne disgracie un peu plus le nom de Malfoy. Je prends la relève avec Bukater. »

« Comme tu voudras Rabastan. » Soupira Lucius qui me jeta littéralement dans les bras de Lestrange Junior avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Bukater, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer enfin. » Je sentais le souffle désagréable de Rabastan parcourir mon cou alors que ses doigts traçaient lentement ma mâchoire.

« Rabastan ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! » Lestrange me relâcha et je pus voir qui venait de me sauver. _Narcissa Malfoy_

« Cissy, ne me dis pas que tu es venu assister à un nouvel exploit de ton incapable de fils ? » Le Mangemort eut un rire cruel et je pouvais voir à quel point ses mots blessaient Narcissa. _Personne n'a le droit d'insulter mon Drago ! _Je donnai un violent coup de genou dans les parties intimes du sorcier qui s'effondra à terre.

« Stupéfix ! Stupéfix ! » S'écria Narcissa, paralysant MacNair et Lestrange.

« Madame Malfoy ? »

« Tu n'as rien Ella ? » Elle accourut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« Où est Drago ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il est avec Lucius. Voldemort parlait de terminer sa mission. » Narcissa se crispa un peu plus.

« Il doit tuer Dumbledore, c'était la mission de Drago. Je dois le sauver. »

« Je viens avec vous. » Dis-je avec toute la détermination possible.

« Ella… Je ne suis pas certaine que… »

« Je vous accompagne Madame Malfoy parce qu'il est hors de question que j'abandonne votre fils. » Narcissa acquiesça.

Je restai derrière Narcissa lors de notre procession vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Les Mangemorts ne connaissaient pas mon visage et ne voyait aucune raison de barrer le passage à l'épouse de Lucius. Alors que nous nous apprêtions à gravir les marches de la grande Tour, Bellatrix vint à notre rencontre.

« Cissy ! Potter et Dumbledore ont réussis à nous filer entre les doigts et ton incappable de fils a encore échoué ! »

« Je t'interdit de parler de Drago comme cela ! » Siffla Narcissa. Lestrange recula d'un pas devant la colère de sa sœur et c'est là qu'elle m'aperçu. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa dans ma direction, projetant Narcissa contre le mûr. Je fermai les yeux, consciente que je vivais sans doute mes dernières secondes quand j'entendis une voix que je connaissais bien.

« Avada Kedavra ! » Je ne sentis rien et je n'étais visiblement pas morte. J'ouvris un œil puis le deuxième. Drago se tenait devant moi, entre nous gisait le corps de Bellatrix. Je n'eus pas le temps de combler l'espace qui me séparait de mon homme qu'une tornade blonde me barra la route. Narcissa Malfoy attrapa son fils dans ses bras et l'étreignis avec force.

« Mère, je vais bien. Père est en haut il est avec…. » Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le troisième membre de la famille Malfoy venait de nous rejoindre.

« Narcissa ! Je t'avais dit de rester au manoir. » Soupira Lucius.

« Oui et moi je t'ai répondu de ne pas y compter. » Pendant que les Malfoy argumentaient sur qui avait raison ou tort. Drago s'était rapproché de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« Et moi, je t'avais dit de fuir. » Murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de me glisser un baiser chaste sur la joue. Narcissa se racla la gorge, mettant ainsi un terme à nos retrouvailles.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais il faut sortir d'ici et au plus vite. »

« Je suis d'accord ma chère. D'autant que lorsque le maître découvrira que j'ai envoyé deux de ses meilleurs lieutenants dans l'au-delà, il risque de sortir de ses gonds. » Lucius parlait calmement mais ses yeux brillaient d'une fierté toute particulière.

« Tu as réussi à neutraliser Amycus et Greyback tout seul ? » Demanda Drago incrédule.

« Drago chéri, ne sous-estime pas ton père, veux-tu ? » Gronda Narcissa.

Notre quatuor s'élança alors vers la sortie. Drago suggéra d'utiliser le passage secret situé derrière la salle commune des verts. Nous avions presque atteint le Grand Hall quand une voix rauque nous interrompu.

« Sale traître ! Comment as-tu osé ? Elle était ma femme ! »

« Rodolphus, je te conseille de nous laisser si tu ne souhaites pas la rejoindre. » Dit froidement Lucius qui s'était dressé devant l'époux de Bellatrix, Narcissa et Drago à ses côtés.

J'étais tellement médusée par la scène que je n'entendis pas MacNair et Rabastan approcher. Je sentis une violente douleur dans le dos et ma vision se troubla. Je m'attendais à heurter le sol mais l'impact n'arriva jamais. Les mains qui soutenaient mon corps mourant étaient celles de Drago. J'entendais des voix et des sortilèges émaner de toutes parts. Une en particulier attira mon attention, celle d'Harry. Visiblement, il s'était mêlé à la bataille. Drago me tenait fermement contre sa poitrine.

« Il est temps que tu fasses ton job Potter ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir arrêter ça. » Ce furent les dernières paroles que j'entendirent avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

J'étais épuisée et pour cause Je venais de vivre une des épreuves les plus éprouvantes pour une femme. Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard des deux petits êtres endormis que je tenais dans mes bras. Deux filles, aussi blondes que leur père.

« Elles sont magnifiques, comme leur maman. » Me murmura Drago au creux de l'oreille avant d'embrasser mon front.

« Oui, sauf que ce sont deux versions féminines de leur père. » Je levai les yeux pour voir le visage illuminé de Drago. Il semblait totalement captivé par ces deux petits miracles. Ses miracles.

« Ce sont des Malfoy chérie, c'est normal. » Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur mes deux anges. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour imagines le sourire emplit de fierté qui venait de se dessiner sur le visage de mon mari.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'Harry avait tué Voldemort. Cette guerre m'avait coûté mes chances de jouer au Quidditch comme mon père. Je ne regrettais rien et surtout pas aujourd'hui, jour où je venais de donner naissance aux deux futures terreurs de Poudlard et peut-être grandes joueuses de Quidditch, qui sait ?

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont aidé et encouragé tout au long de l'écriture de cette fiction. Cela me culpabilise d'autant plus d'avoir laissé le tout en suspend pendant si longtemps.**

**Je ne pense pas que la bataille rende vraiment bien mais bon, ils sont trop mignons Drago et Ella à la fin. **

**Je vous laisse, j'ai plein de fictions (celles d'Iliria en particulier) à commenter car je n'ai pas pu le faire pendant longtemps. **


End file.
